Least of These
by JusticeStandsTRUE
Summary: When Danny meets a 12 year old girl on the street, neither of them have any idea how much that fateful meeting will affect both their lives forever. "1st story in the Life with the Reagan's series"
1. Chapter 1

Least of These 1:

Meeting Andy

He's not going to show Jackie; Detective Danny Reagan spoke into the receiver of

his cell as he stood on the streets of New York. You're probably right Jackie answered. I'm going home

then Danny said before hanging up. Danny walked slowly down the street as he looked around the night

lights of his city, but stopped short to glance at the small booth of things for sale outside the store.

Danny was just sifting through a few things when he noticed a young girl around the age of 12 standing

near him. Danny did not say anything but found it odd that a 12 year old kid would be walking the

streets of New York alone at midnight, after all he had a 14 year old niece and knew for sure Nicky

would never be allowed to do something like that. He was just about to speak to her when he noticed

she became a bit more reserved and turned to run away. Hey kid Danny called before running after her.

Seriously, Danny sighed before kicking it into next gear. He had chased gang members, rich

twisted perps and chasing about anyone else you can name. All but kids Danny remembered, I guess

there's a first time for everything he thought as he rounded the corner. Upon catching her Danny

reached out and grabbed her. The girl tried pulling away but Danny tightened his grip, why did you run

away? The girl didn't answer and Danny repeated this time using the same tone of voice he used

anytime he had to ask his sons something twice. This girl however was bit more hardheaded than that of

his own children, probably because she didn't know what he was capable of. Don't make me ask you a

third time Danny threatened. Because I saw your badge on your belt and you're a cop she said smugly.

Then you must have done something wrong in order to run the way you did Danny looked at her.

The girl didn't say anything and Danny pushed so what did you do? Nothing illegal if that's what you

mean she said. Danny looked at her and something came over him and he turned soft, thinking if this

would be his niece he would want someone to be kind to her. I tell you what, just tell me where you live

and I'll take you home Danny led the way to his car.

So what's your name he finally asked? Andy she answered. Andy he said with a raised brow.

Well it's really Andrea but I like to be called Andy, she said carefully trying not to give him too much

information. I'm Danny Reagan he said introducing himself, already noticing she left off her last name. I

saw your badge and everything but why don't you have a uniform she wondered aloud?

Because I'm a detective he answered, now where do you live? It's not far she fumbled, trying to figure

out a place for him to take her, all the while trying to make him believe she actually lived there. Danny

could since something in her voice but couldn't place it, so instead kept driving. His cell buzzed and he

placed it to his ear, Hi honey he said into the receiver. Yes I'm off of work and I will be there soon don't

worry. Danny hung up the phone just as Andy spoke, that's my house she pointed to a small house in

the neighborhood they were driving thru. Danny parallel parked in the street and Andy opened the

door, thanks for the ride detective she said before getting out.

Danny pretended to leave the neighborhood, but could tell Andy was afraid, so after making a

circle through the neighborhood he found Andy not far from where he dropped her off walking down

the street and away from the house. Hey Andy he rolled down his window. Andy sighed and Danny

continued come on and get in the car and how about telling me the truth this time? Andy slowly got

back into the car, and Danny looked at her so where we going? Andy didn't answer and Danny finally

spoke you know if you don't tell me all I have to do is take you down to the station and I can get

everything I want from you by just a couple of clicks on the computer and a couple of phone calls. Fine,

Andy let out a long breath since you're going to find out anyway my name is Andrea Gates and I live in a

Foster home. Run away he looked at her? Yes, but I hate it over there, there are so many kids there and

our so called foster parents aren't very nice. Listen Andy, the system sucks I know but you can't just run

off because you don't like the place you live. It's not just that Andy said they just don't care, I mean I'm

the oldest foster kid there and I spend most of my time having to take care of the younger ones because

they won't. Danny ran a hand through his hair he was really mixed into it now. I tell you what I'll take

you to stay in a care center for kids tonight and I'll do some looking into what you say when I have time,

but I'm not promising anything you understand. Yes, Andy answered just glad he wasn't forcing her to

go back to the foster home.

After making the arrangements with the care facility, Danny headed home. He wasn't sure but

for some reason he kept thinking of his own family and gave Erin a call concerned about Nicky. Danny,

Erin said sleepily into her phone. Listen Erin I know it's late but I have just had a bizarre night and I keep

Thinking about Nicky and how glad I am that she has you and is taken care of. Awe Danny, Erin yawned,

you and dad certainly help out, besides you have been more like a father to her since my ex-husband is

hardly ever around. She's a good kid, Danny said, but listen he added remembering why he called.

Just tell me she's in bed asleep and I'll let you go back to bed. You're such a good uncle, Erin said to her

brother. But back to your question, yes Nicky is fine and about her being in bed I'm sure she is, but she is

not here, she is spending the night at your house she and Linda wanted to spend the night watching

movies, since you were going to be working late. Danny smiled she's probably asleep on my bed right

now. Probably Erin agreed. Well I'll let you go back to bed Danny said pulling into his driveway. Okay

goodnight big brother, oh and Danny she said before hanging up, Thank you. No problem sis, Danny said

as they hung up.

Danny trudged into the house exhausted it was nearing 1:00 am and he had been working nights

for the past week. Hey you Linda said before kissing him. Hey yourself he smiled. You look tired Linda

noticed. I am Danny answered it's been a long interesting evening. Tell me about it Linda said taking a

seat at the table. Danny told her about Andy, and Linda added, that is a bit unusual for you. Yah and

what's worse she kept reminding me of Nicky, and how she could be wandering the streets and getting

into trouble if it wasn't for Erin and the tight knit family we have. We are blessed Linda agreed,

and your niece is safe and sound asleep in our bed. In my bed Danny questioned? Yes we were watching

a movie in there and she fell asleep after the movie was over. Well I am in dire need of a shower so she

can stay there a little bit longer until she is evicted. After finishing up in the shower Danny found Linda

fast asleep. Hey kiddo wake up Danny said gently shaking his niece from where she slept on his side of

the bed. Nicky blinked several times before finally focusing on his face. Uncle Danny she mumbled

tiredly. It's me he replied, before asking, do you think I can have my bed back now, after all there's a

nice bed waiting for you in Jacks room. Nicky yawned and crawled out of bed her eyes barely open as

she started to leave the room. Wanting to make sure that she made it to her bed, instead of following

asleep out in the hall or even worse somehow manage to fall down the stairs like he did one night

growing up, after waiting up with his mother when his father was working late on a case. Stepping into

the bedroom, Nicky fell flat on the bed. Danny couldn't help but smile to himself as he pulled the

blankets up around her and placed a slight kiss on her forehead before turning to leave the room and

check on his boys.


	2. Chapter 2

2: A Day at the Park

Saturday morning came early and both mother and father found the two rudely awakened by

their two sons charging into their room and diving onto their bed. I tried to stop them Nicky said running

into their room, but the minute I turned my back they were gone. They have a tendency to do that

Danny answered his head buried beneath his pillow. There excited about today's annual Reagan soft ball

game Linda mentioned. That is today isn't it, Danny remembered yawning. It's one of the only Saturdays

you, Jamie and your father don't go to work so the Reagan family can hit the field. Are you going to pick

me to be on your team Dad, Jack questioned? I don't know son we will see, Uncle Jamie might pick you

first. Alright everybody up, Linda said get dressed and brush your teeth, we need to get to Grandpa's to

help get the gear together and pack the ice chest.

Arriving at Frank's, Linda and Nicky went into the house to help Gramps pack the ice chest

while Jack and Sean went to do Franks bidding of searching for a lost baseball glove in Jamie's old room.

Danny instead followed Frank and Jamie out to the garage to pull out all the other baseball gear.

Although Danny followed he found himself completely unable to get Andy out of his mind, and he soon

pulled out his cellphone to call Jackie. Hey partner, are you at the station? Always Jackie answered

sitting at her desk. Can you do me a favor and look up an Andrea Gates Danny asked? Sure Jackie said

jotting the name down. Danny! His father called you want to give us a hand? I'll be right there Dad,

Danny called leaning against the old basketball goal. So why the curiosity on Andrea, who is she Jackie

questioned? A girl I met last night on the street, when we decided to call it quits Danny recapped the

story to her. Daniel! Frank called again. Listen Jackie I got to go, before my father comes over here and

takes my phone away. Maybe he should Jackie laughed it's your day off Reagan go have fun. Yes mam

he laughed before hanging up. What is it that you two couldn't possibly handle on your own Danny

joked coming into the garage? This Jamie tossed an overstuffed pack full of bats and balls at his big

brother. Thanks a lot Danny moaned carrying the bag to the car.

Unloading the cars at the park found Danny and Erin standing near the back of Danny's jeep.

Thanks again for last night Erin whispered to her brother. No problem Danny smiled. What was going on

last night anyways Erin asked curiously? After telling the story once again, Erin said well I assume since

you have Jackie searching out her story, this kid has you thinking so if you would like I can have my

people check the legal end of her story since she is an orphan she is a ward of the state and is no doubt

in the system. That would be great sis, thank you Danny said now we better get to playing some ball

before Gramps gets restless and gives bad calls as the umpire.

After a fun filled day of soft ball the Reagan's all split and headed for home. After carrying a

sleeping Sean into the house Danny called Jackie back, what do you got for me partner? Everything you

asked for on Andrea Gates is sitting next to me on my passenger seat and I'll be at your house in a few

minutes. You're the best Jackie, Danny joked. I know Jackie laughed and what would you do without

me? Danny thought for a moment and was about to come back with a smart-alek remark when Jackie

interrupted, don't say it Reagan.

Danny spent the rest of the evening reading through Andy's files from Jackie and Erin and even

after he put them away to call it a night, all he could do once again was think about the girl.


	3. Chapter 3

3: Decisions

Monday morning came early and Danny found himself making an informal visit to Andy's foster family. Arriving, Danny could tell the girl was telling

him the truth, especially when he found several small children needing attention, some were crying because they were hungry, others obviously needed a

diaper change and some were just in dire need of attention but nothing being done and instead he found the foster father Blake Wilson sitting in front of the

TV. After a heated conversation, Danny left with his temper raised and after a call to social services, and a description of the messy house and disheveled

children, they agreed to open an investigation and send a social worker to the house, in which during this time Andy would still be allowed to stay with the

children's care center for the meantime.

After spending several hours at his desk and working on a lot of distasteful paperwork, Danny decided to pay a visit to the children's center. Good

morning, Danny greeted, I'm Detective Reagan, Danny introduced himself and I dropped a child off here the other night by the name of Andrea Gates and I

would like to see her please. The young lady behind the counter checked her clipboard, and said the 12 to 15 year olds are out in the yard right now and if you

follow me I can take you out there. Thank you Danny said following her to the back door which led to a large fenced in area with basketball goals, balls and

several other things for the children to play with. There she is Danny spotted her sitting alone on a bleacher. Hey kiddo, Danny smiled at her. Detective Reagan,

Andy said surprised. Just thought I'd come see how you were doing Danny said. Am I going to have to go back to the Wilson's, Andy asked immediately,

thinking that was the reason the man with the gold shield was there? I don't know Danny answered you just have to wait and see what social services

conclude after their investigation. That place sucks Andy said, I mean I don't mind helping out a little bit but me having to do the work on my own isn't fair, and I

don't even have time to do my homework, not that I like school anyway but still Andy said frustrated. How are you fitting in here Danny asked trying to change

the subject so he wouldn't get angry and go back to the Wilson's and do something he would regret? I don't really have any friends Andy admitted but I like it

better here than at the Wilson's. A few minutes later a loud buzzer went off and children slowly began filing back into the building. Stay put, Danny looked at

Andy as he went to speak with the attendant standing near the door. I convinced the attendant to let you stay out here with me Danny said returning to the

bench, and since no other groups are coming out how about a little one on one Danny grinned picking up a basketball? If you think you can handle it she joked

standing up. After removing his tie and un-tucking his shirt he and Andy took the court. By the time they were through they were both drenched with sweat

and Danny had Andy laughing so hard she could hardly stand. After reentering the building Danny said, I have to go now but I will try and come back. Thanks

for everything Detective Reagan, Andy said before rejoining her group.

Pulling into the driveway of his home Danny was greeted by his energetic boys. Hi Dad, they said running to him. Hey boys he hugged them, what

are you doing? Throwing the baseball Sean answered. You want to play Jack asked? Sure why not Danny said before placing his things into the house and

telling Linda he was home. Dad come on, Jack called from the door. I'm coming son' go get my glove from the storage closet. Jack grabbed the glove and tossed

it to Danny before running out the door to rejoin his brother. Linda placed a kiss on Danny cheek but pulled back soon after. What is that smell she said holding

her nose? That's probably me Danny answered grabbing a bottle of water, I was at the children's center visiting Andy and we played a little one on one. So

that's what you do when you are supposed to be at work Linda said looking at him suspiciously. I was checking up on her on my way home, that's it Danny said

picking up for himself. Linda was about to reply when they were interrupted by Sean's yelling, Dad come on. You better go, it sounds like the natives are getting

restless, Linda said pushing him to the door.

Two weeks had passed and Danny went over to the Children's Center every other day. He couldn't explain it, but there was just something about the

girl, and he enjoyed being there for her. It was nearing 2:00 am and Danny found himself tossing and turning since he went to bed. His cell buzzed and Danny

reached for it, we have another shot at Trace, his partner informed him, he will be on the street corner of West and Main in 30 minutes. Same place as last time

Danny mentioned, I'll meet you there, he added before hanging up. I have to go Linda, Danny said before rolling out of bed. At least you will get something

constructive done, because your certainly not sleeping Linda sighed. I'm sorry honey, I just can't get Andy out of my head, and I'm trying to decide how I'm

going to tell her that the investigation is over and she has to go back to her foster family. That's rough, Linda said sadly, the poor kid. I know Danny said

getting dressed, she seems smart like she could actually get somewhere in life with the right step, I mean sure she's a little rough around the edges and she

seems to have an attitude at times but other than that. When are you going to tell her Linda interrupted? Tomorrow, Danny placed his shield on his belt, before

running out the door, to do his job. Something good did manage to come out of Danny's restless night when he and Jackie were able to overtake Trace, and

take him in for interrogation.

Danny yawned as he sat at his desk that morning dreading the visit he was going to have to make later that evening. His phone buzzed and Danny

grabbed it. Are you busy, Linda asked? No its fine Linda, I'm on break. Can you meet me for lunch she asked, I want to talk to you about something? What did

the boys do now he joked? Nothing, Linda reassured him, it's just something I have been thinking about since you left last night and I didn't get any sleep

afterwards. Sounds important he said, just name the place you want to go. How about home she suggested. Perfect, he said hanging up the phone. So

what's on your mind Danny asked in between bites of his sandwich? I know I don't know much about her Linda started but you seem to, and where as I think

it's safe enough to say I trust your judgment, anyways I was thinking why don't we adopt Andy, Linda said throwing caution to the wind and going with the

direct approach? What Danny was near chocking? Why not Linda questioned? It would be a huge adjustment Danny answered, not to mention she would be

joining the Reagan family and that adds a lot of pressure, not to mention you don't even know her. You could take me with you Linda answered. The

kid has been through a lot of things Danny started to explain, a dad that took off when she was three her mom when she was five and she's been in and out

of foster homes ever since, mostly out, due to her running away. It's a huge responsibility Linda agreed. And what about the boys Danny questioned? The boys

will be fine Linda combated. Linda she's a runaway, a fighter and a smart-alec that can definitely hold her own in any argument battle. So just like you minus

the runaway, Linda put two and two together. Danny just stared at her, I guess you could say that. And the only reason you were not a runaway was

because you had a mother and father that loved you since the day you were born, despite your short comings. Danny smiled, they were pretty great, despite

the time I told Joe that aliens were coming to abduct him, the next time we had a bad thunderstorm. And he actually believed you Linda laughed? Danny

grinned, did he ever, he was so afraid to go to sleep, and then when it did start thundering, he was so terrified, he was hiding under his bed. It took mom and

dad hours to convince him otherwise. I literally thought my dad was going to kill me Danny laughed out loud. And we wonder why you weren't put up for

adoption Linda smiled? I guess dad figured he'd need me one day on his force Danny leaned back. Danny, Linda turned serious again, the way you make her

sound, it sounds like she could handle the pressure of being a Reagan, besides I know you want to. I didn't say nothing of the sort Danny picked up for himself.

I know you didn't Linda smiled but I know you so well. That you do, he kissed her. So do you want to do it she asked? Only if you're sure he said. Of course I'm

sure Linda reassured him. What are we going to tell the family Linda asked? I don't know Danny said I was hoping you could think of something.


	4. Chapter 4

After talking with a New York orphanage Danny and Linda started with the necessary

paperwork. "Are you ready to go tell Andy," Linda asked as the two made their way down the orphanage

stairs? "Might as well" Danny answered getting into the car. "Today's Jamie's day off isn't it" Linda asked

him? "I think so, Danny answered." "Okay good, because I was thinking about calling him and asking

him to pick up the boys from school." "That would probably be a good idea" Danny answered.

"Hey kiddo," Danny smiled as he and Linda approached Andy from where she sat near the

volleyball court? "Detective Reagan," Andy smiled. "Andy, this is my wife Linda," Danny introduced. "Hi,"

Andy gave a short smile, never allowing herself to trust someone fully without knowing them for a much

longer period of time. "Andy we need to talk," Danny said seriously. "Am I in some kind of trouble,"

was the first thing she asked, acting as if she was close to running. "No not at all" Danny stopped her,

"but why don't we go inside so we can talk somewhere privately." "Okay," Andy said a bit apprehensive

before following the detective. Once inside a vacant room Linda began, "Danny and I just came from the

orphanage and we want you to come live with us?" "Excuse me" Andy said surprised. "You mean you

want to become foster parents, because however great that would be for me, foster kids aren't always

the best, heck look at me "she said as a visual? Danny couldn't help but grin at her comment, after all he

knew it was true considering he did find her roaming the streets after midnight. "No," Linda clarified

"we want to adopt you legally." A smile began to play at the corners of Andy's mouth and she finally

found her voice, "are you serious?" "Absolutely," Danny answered. "Are you sure Detective Reagan,"

Andy asked the only man she trusted, despite the fact that he was a cop."Because you can walk

out of here now and I will be fine I assure you." "Stop there" Danny's eyes widened. "We have both

been talking about this and we are absolutely certain, we want you to be a part of our family." For the

first time in a while a genuine smile appeared on Andy's face as she rushed into the couple standing in

front of her. A tear ran down Linda's cheek, Andy was beaming and Danny couldn't help but hold onto

both of them, his family was growing. As Danny and Linda prepared to leave Danny said, "I have a friend

in the system working on getting the adoption papers pushed through, so surprisingly it shouldn't be

long." "I'll be here Andy said." "I'll come by and check on you tomorrow before work" Linda hugged the

girl.

As Danny and Linda pulled away from the children's center Danny glanced at Linda. "Sometimes

you really amaze me." "What do you mean Linda asked?" "You just barely met Andy and you already

love her." "I'm good with people" Linda said, "and it's true I do love her." "The first time I met her she

was a little apprehensive" Danny admitted. "You're a cop" Linda reminded him, "she was afraid she was

in some kind of trouble." "It's going to be a big adjustment," Danny took a breath. "For whom Linda

asked?" "For all of us" Danny answered. "I mean for one were going to have a teenager in the house

along with Jack and Sean, and then it will be an adjustment for her learning the Reagan rules, and

understanding what we will and will not allow." "I mean if you remember, I found her wandering the

streets of New York after midnight and there is absolutely no way that's ever going to happen again."

"It will be fine" Linda assured him, "you're a great dad and I'm sure all will fall into place." "Like I said

Linda, sometimes you amaze me." "Oh hush Danny Reagan Linda joked." "So where to now" Danny

stopped at a stop light? "Tell your father" Linda answered. "What now, he's still at the office," Danny

complained. "I think we should tell him first and who knows who is all at his house right now" Linda

made since. "But Linda," Danny tried. "No officer ever wants to be called up to the 14th floor." "Don't

think of it like that, Linda said." "Just think of it as going to your dads work." Lind tried to sound

reassuring. "But he's my boss, and I serve under him, needless to say who knows the questioning looks

I'm going to get from everyone around there." "Danny listen to me, right now you're not going in as a

detective but you are going in as his son." Danny exhaled and pulled into the parking lot, he sighed and

slowly got out of the car mumbling as he and Linda made their way to the front door of the building, "I

hate the 14th floor."

"Detective Reagan," Detective Baker said upon seeing Danny, "it's been awhile." "Yes it has"

Danny smiled, "several years in fact since we've worked together." "That it has, although I must say it

was a very interesting and rewarding experience for me." "I bet it was" Linda smiled at the lady

detective. "I need to see my father" Danny said. "I'll tell him you're here," she stood up from her desk.

"Commissioner Reagan," Baker spoke upon opening the door to his office. "Your son is here to see you."

"Send him in" Frank spoke expecting Jamie to come in. "Hi dad," Danny said innocently. "Daniel," Frank

was shocked to see his eldest son, knowing full well Danny didn't like going up to the 14th floor very

often, regardless of the situation. "Are you in some kind of trouble son," was the first thing Frank

asked? Danny grinned, "No, Dad I'm not in trouble." "That's a relief" Frank smirked, "now what brings

two of my favorite people up here." Danny didn't say a word for several minutes, which was highly

unusual. Frank certainly didn't want to push him, at least he knew Danny wasn't in some kind of trouble.

He knew the boys were fine, otherwise Danny or Linda would have just called. He also knew it had to be

something important to make Danny come all the way to the 14th floor, after all he knew his son very

well and knew there were only 3 ways that would ever get Danny up there. One was if he as the

Commissioner ordered it. Two was if he as his Father ordered it, in which all of his children knew it was

in their best interest to show up forthwith then again if it was a family matter he usually just called them

to the house. And the third was if Linda made him, which he expected was one of those times. The three

all found seats on the couches in Frank's office and Frank finally decided to take matters into his own

hands, figuring if he waited for Danny, he'd be old and gray before Danny said one word. "Start talking

son," Frank urged. "Maybe you should tell him," Danny looked at Linda. "Danny," Frank spoke up, "I

know you're not a coward." Hearing the word coward never even registered in Danny's brain all he

knew was he was still trying the find the right words to say, and finding words for him to say was never a

difficult task. "This is getting worse than I expected" Frank sighed knowing Danny was never afraid

to speak his mind. "Well Danny what's this all about," Frank tried again. Danny swallowed, he didn't

know why he was so nervous after all this was his father he was talking to, the man who had been able

to see right through him since he was a kid who could find trouble at a Sunday school picnic. "Do you

remember the other day when we were getting ready to go to the park to play softball and you were

getting on to me because I was on the phone." "Very well," Frank smiled. "Well the night before, just as I

was getting off of work I met a 12 year old girl Andrea Gates wandering the streets after midnight and

after checking out her story I found out she is a ward of the state living in foster care." Danny continued

to relay the story and finished with he and Linda had decided to officially adopt her. "I assume you know

everything about her Frank questioned?" "Yes, Jackie and Erin handled the investigation" Linda

answered sounding professional. "What's her back story Frank asked?" "Supposedly neither of her

parents have records, but as you know that doesn't mean much and they both just slipped off the

grid. Anyways her dad split when she was three and her mom just two years after that, needless to say

she's been in the system ever since Danny relayed?" Frank sighed, "you've seen a lot of broken homes,

along with your share of kids in need of good families with your line of work Danny, and something like

this has never come up, so I assume there's something special about this girl, am I right son?" Danny

looked up, "I can't really explain it, but yes there is something about her." "And you think she would be a

good addition to the family Frank asked?" "Yes" Linda spoke up, "she is a little rough around the edges,

but we think all she needs is love and a little discipline as well as a caring family, and we think we can be

that." Frank smiled at his daughter in law and again looked at Danny. "Well son I know you're not one to

just jump into something of importance, and where as it's going to be different, it's something I believe

the two of you are more than capable of handling." "Thanks Dad," Danny smiled for the first time since

coming into his father's office. "So when do I get to meet my new granddaughter" Frank asked changing

the mood? "I have a friend working on getting it pushed through, so it will be maybe a month at the

longest till she comes to live with us" Danny answered. "Andrea Gates Reagan" Frank said aloud.

Linda's cell phone went off and Linda looked at it. "It's the hospital. I'm sorry Frank I have to take this."

"I'm used to it" Frank laughed as Linda stepped out of the office. Leaving father and son alone Frank

turned to Danny. "Were you afraid to talk to me," Frank put a hand on his sons shoulder? "No of course

not" Danny looked up. "You know you've never been able to lie to me Danny." "Well I," Danny started

but soon stopped. "Danny we're not going to go through all this again are we?" "I just didn't know what

you thought about adoption and I wasn't sure on how you were going to react." "Listen to me Danny,

just because your mother and I never adopted doesn't mean we were against it. After all, we already

had four great kids and vaguely we had our hands full." A smile played at the corners of Danny's mouth,

"yeah, I may have had something to do with that," he couldn't help but grin. "No you had a lot to do with

that" Frank corrected. "I was just trying to keep your life interesting Dad." "That you did Danny, that

you did" Frank admitted.

A few minutes later and Danny left the office. "If you ever get bored and it gets too tame for

you, working for my father you can always come back and work with me" Danny offered as he passed

Detective Bakers desk? "I'll remember that" Baker laughed before Danny left the room. Frank settled

back behind his desk and leaned back as a smile crossed his face, he would soon be a grandfather of

four.


	5. Chapter 5

5: Family First

The following Sunday during family dinner Danny and Linda made the announcement to the rest of the Reagan family. Gramps was shocked and Erin was both

happy and proud of her big brothers decision. Jamie was looking forward to having another kid to look after as his role of being Uncle Jamie, and Nicky was

excited and looking forward to having a girl cousin around her age to hang out with. Jack and Sean on the other hand tried to act happy but stayed unusually

quiet and after a few minutes, asked to be excused and permission to go play in the garage with Franks pool table. Permission was given and both boys made

a run for the back door. Danny and Linda glanced at one another questioningly and Linda voiced her concern. "You think there alright Linda asked?" "I don't

know Danny mentioned." "They were rather quiet Linda noticed." "We'll talk to them more tonight when we get home" Danny smiled at her, trying not to make

a big deal out of it.

The rest of the evening, talk centered mostly on Andy, the Reagan's wanting to know as much as possible about the new family member. "What room is she

going to have Jamie asked?" "We haven't done too much talking about it" Linda admitted, "but I guess she will take Danny's junk room." "Hey that room is not

full of junk," Danny protested, suddenly taking interest in the conversation, "it is full of priceless mementos." "Whatever you call it, it needs to be cleaned out,

painted and fixed up before she comes," Linda said laying down the law. "Looks like we are going to be busy," Danny moaned. "Anyone want to help?" "We'll

all help son," Frank volunteered them all, before anyone had a chance to say anything. "Thanks dad," Danny was grateful. "Yah thanks dad," Jamie and Erin

commented, "Danny's junk room looks like tornado Reagan went through and it should probably be declared a natural disaster." "Hey what's up with the big

brother abuse today?" Danny stopped them. "It's the only way we gang up on you, going two against one Erin said grinning." "Dad," Danny complained looking

over at Frank for help. "You're on your own son, after all they are right, you portray the kind of persona of being able to go up against anyone and win, you've

had it ever since you were little." "Oh great now its child abuse" Danny threw up his hands. "Child abuse has quite a different definition my boy, and if you have

time, I may give you the proper meaning someday," Frank implied smiling. "He's right you know Uncle Danny," Nicky spoke up. "You hush," Danny pointed a

finger at her, "or we'll be having our own discussion about children should be seen and not heard at the table." "What's that got to do with the conversation

were having Nicky asked confused?" "It doesn't matter if it has anything to do with it, the fact of the matter is respecting your uncle and always taking my

side," Danny said with a grin. "You're crazy Uncle Danny," Nicky chuckled. "You better be careful, it runs in the family" Danny winked at her. "I think I better quit

while I'm ahead and go play pool with the boys" Nicky concluded, "may I be excused?" Frank nodded his approval, yet Nicky remained seated. "He said yes you

know" Jamie said looking at Nicky. "I know but I'm waiting for Uncle Danny's approval, otherwise he's going to go on and on about the ethics of me not paying

any attention to what he says and make me sit here for at least an hour and listen to a lecture on respect Nicky said teasing." "Your excused," Danny said

throwing his napkin at her. Nicky made her way to Danny's side of the table and hugged him, "I love you too Uncle Danny." "Love you too kid now get out of

here." "Somebody loves you Danny," Jamie teased after Nicky joined her cousins outside. "What is this pick on Danny day or what," Danny asked having

trouble believing all he was hearing? "You didn't know," Erin acted surprised, "it's on all our calendars."

"What do you boys think about having a big sister," Linda asked later that evening as the four sat in the living room of their home? Jack and Sean exchanged

glances but neither of them said a word. "One of you has to have something to say" Danny spoke up. Sean elbowed Jack and mumbled, "you're the oldest."

"So," Jack glared. "Alright Sean, What do you got to say," Danny questioned? "Nothing" Sean quickly covered. "Yes you do, now quit fibbing" Danny ordered.

Sean glanced at his brother and then back at his father before finally giving in, "everything's going to change," Sean complained. Linda smiled, "things are

going to change, yes, but for the good. You're going to have a big sister. Someone to look out for you and someone to help you with things you need help

with." A twisted look appeared on Jacks face, "or someone to pick on and torture you like Uncle Jamie said Dad did to he, Aunt Erin and Uncle Joe." Danny

interjected, "hey I took care of them too, and another thing about having an older sibling they get into more trouble when you and your siblings get into

something together because there older as well as get blamed for things, this I can attest to." Jack and Sean again glanced at one another and sighed aloud.

"I guess it will be alright Sean sighed." "I sure hope your right about this" Jack said pointedly. "It will, you'll see" Linda hugged them reassuringly.

Later that night after the boys were tucked in, and Danny and Linda were getting ready for bed Linda spoke up, "the boys certainly didn't react the way I

thought they would." "What were you expecting Danny asked?" "I don't know," Linda said pulling the bedspread back on their bed, "I just thought they would

have been somewhat excited?" "Give them time babe, it's a big adjustment for them." "I'm sure your right Linda smiled." "I'll talk to them again before the time

comes," Danny reassured her getting into bed hoping for a good night's sleep. "The rest of the family seemed excited Linda recalled." Danny chuckled, "they did

didn't they," he smiled to himself, silently thanking God for his family.


	6. Chapter 6

Helping Out, Reagan Style

XXXX

The following weekend the Reagan family met at Danny and Linda's house to begin the dreaded task, clean out Danny's so called treasures. "What areyou

going to do with all this stuff," Erin asked when they first opened the door, noticing how difficult it was going to be to even walk into the room? "See what

Danny absolutely has to keep and put that in the attic or someplace and get rid of the rest Linda answered." "Maybe we should send Sean in there, he's

the smallest and probably the only one who can get in and out alive," Jamie mentioned. "It's not that bad," Danny shoved past them.

Settling into different areas of the room, the family slowly began making headway."What's all this," Frank asked pulling a large heavy cardboard box from deep

within the closet? "I'll take that Dad," Danny said quickly trying to take the box from his father. Frank looked at him puzzled, "there something illegal in here

son," Frank teased. "You seem to be in an awful hurry to get it moved out, maybe I should take a look inside." "It's nothing important Dad honest," Danny

tried. Opening the box, Frank couldn't help but laugh as he saw the many mementos deep inside. Danny ran a hand across his face, "I'm dead" he mumbled.

First, Frank pulled out a large, wide plastic straw and Jamie spoke up, "hey that was mine. I was wondering what happened to that when I was a kid." "You

were being a menace with that thing," Danny pointed out, "and you kept hitting me with spitballs." "Doesn't mean you had to take it," Jamie shoved it in his

back pocket. "What else is in there," Erin asked peering in the box? Frank pulled out an old cassette tape and Erin took it from him. "This was my footloose

tape," Erin looked at Danny, "I looked all over the place for it." "Serves you right, you kept playing the same song over and over again, and you were driving

me crazy," Danny said picking up for himself. "That's stealing" Erin said pointedly, "dad arrest him." "Yah dad," Jamie added his two cents in. Danny looked at

his siblings shocked, "what kind of siblings do I have? I'm sorry two of your children are such a disappointment dad," Danny glanced at his Father. "Alright,

alright all three of you back to work" Frank said laughing, before returning to the box. Erin found an old tape player on one of the shelves and put the cassette

tape in before turning up the volume. "Enjoy every minute of it big brother," Erin smiled smugly at Danny. "Yah Danny," Jamie said shooting his brother with a

spitball. "Now you're going to get it Danny lunged for him. "Boys," Frank raised his voice stopping them. "You are acting like children, besides I think Daniel and

I," Frank put an emphasis on the word Daniel, "need to have a little talk about this 8th grade report card of his I found shoved in here." Danny chuckled trying

to sound innocent, "how about that," Danny rubbed his chin, "so that's where that thing went." "Isn't this the report card you told us and your teacher you

couldn't get signed because it got all wet when you were walking home in the rain from school one day and you had to throw it away." "It must have magically

come back together again," Danny shrugged smiling. "Son," Frank said pointing at Danny, "you are so lucky I didn't find out about this a couple years ago."

Danny's cell rang and Danny looked mischievously at his family, "Saved by the Bell."

xxxxxxxx

It was nearing lunch time and each of the Reagan's were beginning to notice. "Mom, were hungry" Sean said as he and Jack came into the room. "Well I can't

cook right now Son," she said going through a pile of old clothes in the room. "How about I call and get a pizza delivered my treat" Frank volunteered smiling at

his grandsons. "That sounds good," came Jamie's muffled voice from somewhere in the closet where he and Danny were trying to take out all the old storage

racks to replace them with new ones. "Hold your end up Jamie," Danny said aloud. "I'm trying" Jamie said "but there's something falling on top of me and I

don't what it is, and it's kind of freaking me out." "Quit being a baby Jamie," Danny added "it's not going to bite you." "It's just my old high school jacket and 1

or 2 of my old police officer uniforms," Danny explained getting annoyed. "Hey everybody, Jamie is afraid of clothes," Danny teased his kid brother. "No I'm not"

Jamie picked up for himself, "it's just dark in here and I couldn't see what it was." "Sure little brother," Danny mumbled, "whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Boys wash your dishes," Linda looked at Jack and Sean after they asked Danny if they could be excused from the table. "In fact you two have kitchen duty,"

Linda rephrased. "Darn," Sean mumbled after his parents, aunt, uncle and grandfather left the room, returning upstairs. "Unless I get told to do something

else, I'll help you clean the kitchen Nicky offered." "Thanks Nicky," Jack said before they were interrupted by a yell. "Nicky!" Danny called from upstairs, "come

help me with this!" "Sorry boys," Nicky said getting up from the table. "I'm coming Uncle Danny," Nicki yelled before pushing her chair in and hurrying up the

stairs.

xxxxxxxx

"Sean, I'm serious" Jack said frustrated. "Stop playing with the water sprayer and come dry these dishes." "You dry them," Sean said laughing as he sprayed

bits of water about the kitchen. "I can't, I'm trying to wash the dishes," Jack raised his voice. After a few more sprays and bad aiming Sean accidentally squirted

his brother. "That's it!" Jack yelled tackling him to the floor. "Danny," Linda said frustrated, hearing the commotion downstairs, "there all yours." Danny stuck his

head out of the room's doorway and hollered down the stairs at his sons. "Don't make me come down there!" The noise subsided in seconds and Erin chuckled,

"you sounded just like Dad, when he used to say that to us." Frank smiled, "sounding like our fathers happens to the best of us" he said looking over at Pop.

It was midweek and Danny was just getting home from a 12 hour tour, after kissing Linda and hugging the boy's hello, Linda carted the boys outside to take to

school before heading to work. Yawning Danny made his way into the kitchen for a hot cup of coffee, before showering and heading up to bed. Just before

making his way up the stairs, Danny's cell buzzed. "Reagan" he said into the receiver. "Detective Reagan," one of the ladies, Stacie Krenshaw, from the

Children's Center asked? "Yes," Danny answered immediately worrying, knowing he never got calls from the center. "It's about Andy," Stacie said carefully.

"What's going on," Danny's voice was beginning to show concern? "She is acting unusually quiet and will not speak to anyone and we are a little concerned,

and we thought you may be able to get something out of her seeing as you are in the process of adopting her." Danny ran a hand down his face, "I

understand, I'll be there as soon as I can," he replied before hanging up the phone. Filling a thermos of coffee, Danny hurried out the door and back to his

jeep.

XXXXXXX

Pulling up to the Children's Center Danny made his way up to the front desk. "She's outside Detective," Stacie said pointing to the back door. Stepping out the

back door, Danny glanced about the playground area, looking for Andy. "Fight, fight, fight" he heard a commotion near the sandy volleyball court. Danny ran

over to the group of children surrounding the fighting kids, despite the fact he couldn't see either of the kids fighting through the large group of children.

Pushing past the kids Danny noticed that one of the children in the fight was indeed, his soon to be adopted daughter Andy. Pulling the two kids off the ground

Danny was even more shocked to find the other child on the ground was a boy and Andy was on top, obviously becoming the victor. Without giving Andy a

chance for gloating or the boy to try and seek revenge Danny jerked the two apart. Andy tried to go after the boy again but Danny kept a tight reign on her

arm. "Andrea," he said roughly, jerking her back to him. "Detective," Andy was shocked to find Danny there, and with the look he was giving her, made her feel

about two inches tall. By the time Danny got the two separated and several of the children dispersed, Stacie joined them near the volleyball court, where he

still held a firm grip on both the children involved in the fight. "Tyler and Andrea," Stacie was hysterical. "I'm so sorry you had to come back here while the

children were fighting, Detective Reagan." "It's perfectly alright Ms. Stacie," Danny replied, "I'm used to it." One of Stacie's coworkers were calling the rest of

the children into the center when Stacie glanced at the two in front of her. "I'd like to have a word with Andrea for a few minutes if you don't mind," Danny

asked before the young lady could continue with the sure scolding? "Of course Detective Reagan," Stacie said escorting Tyler back into the building. Leaving the

two alone, Danny released his grip on her arm and instead crossed his arms across his chest as he peered at her unhappy. Andy usually never backed away

from anyone but with the look Danny was giving, certainly made her consider it. "Now Andrea I'm going to ask you a question and I want a straight answer,

young lady." Andy sighed, and Danny said seriously, "a yes sir would fit in just about perfect right now." "Yes Sir," she mumbled. "Andrea," Danny ran a hand

through his hair, "I want to know what in the world would possess you to do such a thing, and while I'm at it" Danny continued, "what's all this about you

behaving rather strangely as of lately?" "It's nothing Detective Reagan," Andy lied. Danny raised a brow at the child, "for starters don't ever lie to me again."

Andy stood there dumbfounded, nobody ever knew when she was lying, then here comes this man she's known for not even a month and he knows she's lying

instantly. "How did you know I was lying," Andy had to ask? "It's the job" Danny spoke up, before continuing. "Of all the people I come into contact with, it has

to be a Detective," Andy mumbled. "Have a seat," Danny pointed to an empty chair. Andy obeyed and Danny stood in front of her, "now how about a real

answer." "I don't have an answer" Andy said quietly. "I really doubt that Andrea," Danny was serious. Andy's face twisted, "Tyler just wouldn't shut up, and he

said that I was only destined for life in juvenile hall." "That's nonsense," Danny spoke up, "besides there is no way I'm going to let that happen, your going to

be a Reagan and things are going to change quite significantly, I can assure you." Andy didn't an answer for him and Danny shook his head. "Besides did you

ever stop to think he might be jealous of you Danny questioned?" "I don't know, you didn't give me a chance to beat it out of him." "Seriously Andrea," Danny

was serious. "Well it's true Andy combated." "Do not go there Andrea, Danny ordered." "Why do you keep calling me Andrea, it's getting annoying, I go by

Andy." "Get used to it Andrea," Danny said again, "your wishes and or privileges gets removed when you get into trouble." Andy sighed, she just couldn't win

today, this man had a comment for everything she said. I may have actually met my match, Andy thought to herself. Andy shook her head she didn't want to

think about that, it was too depressing. Danny calmed and took a seat next to her, "you know I really do think he's just jealous about you getting adopted."

"But I've never said anything to anyone about getting adopted," Andy looked at him. "The workers know," Danny implied, "and I'm sure they've talked about

it." "I guess so," Andy agreed. "Well now that we have that settled," Danny's tone and face expression turned lighter, "how about you tell me what you have

against cops?" "I just never had a good experience with any of them," Andy admitted straight up. "They always took me straight back to my foster family. And

things initially would get worse with my foster family." "Did you ever try to convince any of the officers of otherwise, Danny questioned?" "Well no, not exactly"

Andy replied sheepishly. "That may have helped Danny concluded." "Yeah well I'm known for being both reserved and hard headed," Andy shrugged her

shoulders. "You know those aren't exactly bad qualities Danny admitted." "You just have to learn how to control them, he added." "Yah, no idea how to do

that," Andy was being completely honest. "With a little time with my family and you will, I can assure you." Andy chuckled, "should I be afraid." "Deathly

afraid Danny teased." "I'm sorry about making you come all the way down here," Andy apologized, "I know you don't usually come by in the morning and I'm

sure you were busy." "There's nothing I wouldn't do for my children and family Andy, you have to understand that," Danny was more than serious. "But I'm

not," Andy shook her head. "You will be soon enough," Danny put an arm loosely around her shoulder.

XXXXXXXX

Two weeks passed with Linda and Danny both making several trips to the Children's Center paying visits to Andy. When one mid Friday afternoon Danny's cell

buzzed, and he received the news he had been waiting for. The adoption papers were processed and they could officially bring Andy home. Danny pulled his car

into the drive way of their home and hurried into the house. "Linda," he called happily "the papers are in." Linda hurried down the stairs and ran into Danny's

opened arms. "When can we go get her?" "Tomorrow," he answered. Stepping into the kitchen for a glass of water Danny looked around, "Where are the

boys?" "There in the back yard playing with their football Linda answered." "I'm going to go out after them," Danny said placing his glass in the sink. "Oh

Danny," Linda stopped him on his out way out the backdoor. "I need you to talk to the boys about being good tomorrow, since it's going to be Andy's first day."

Linda paused, "every time I try talking to them they just nod and shrug their shoulders." "Don't worry, I'll handle it," he said before closing the door behind

him. "Alright boys bring it in to the end zone" Danny called to them, interrupting their football game. "But I'm winning Jack complained." "Later Jack, but first we

need to have a serious talk Danny sustained." "Did we do something wrong Sean asked?" "No," Danny relieved him. "Then, what do you want to talk to us

about," Jack asked walking up to his father? Danny turned serious and began, "well Andy is joining the family tomorrow, and your mother tells me she has tried

talking to you boys about being on your best behavior and she said you are not really acknowledging her. So I am here to tell you as well, that I want you to

be nice and be on your absolutely best behavior, do you understand?" "Gee Dad were not going to do anything Jack said." "That's all I want to hear, but just to

be clear, I'm giving you full warning. If you do anything mean, trouble will be a word you become very familiar with, now am I making myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes Sir" both boys answered simultaneously. "Good" Danny said, "as long as we all understand one another. Now let's play some football," he winked taking

the football from Jack and running into the back yard.


	7. Chapter 7

With the adoption process complete and the papers in hand Danny walked up to Stacie at the front desk of the center. "Detective Reagan, you are becoming a

regular around here," the attendant laughed. "Not for long," Danny smiled handing the papers over to her, "today is the day I take her home with me." The

attendant took the papers and made a copy of them for their records, after returning the papers to him, she spoke, "since it's raining today, the kids are

watching a movie. If you go down that hall," she pointed, "and make a right at the second door, that's where you will find her." Danny thanked her and started

to walk away. "Oh and congratulations Detective," the attendant added. Danny easily found the dark room and quietly walked in, after surveying the filled room

for a second he saw Andy sitting not too far away. Danny gently placed a hand on her shoulder and Andy looked up, seeing him she quietly stood as Danny

motioned for her to follow him out. "I didn't know you were coming today Detective," Andy mentioned after they stepped out of the room. "I didn't either,"

Danny added in all seriousness until he proceeded to pull the adoption papers out of his inside jacket pocket. "You mean there done," Andy was getting

excited. "It means its official and you are going home with me today," Danny smiled. Andy rushed into his arms and Danny hugged her for a moment until she

left to get the few things she had from her room.

**XXXXXXXX**

Driving home Danny mentioned, "Linda is at home with the boys and cooking dinner. We didn't want to overload you with meeting family on the first day."

Danny paused, "that can be tomorrow or something so the only ones you have to meet are you new brothers." "We can go wherever you

want," Andy replied sheepishly. "My family is very anxious to meet you but tomorrow will be soon enough, let's just get you settled in at home." "Okay," Andy

said making a mental note of all the roads they were taking so she would always be able to find her way home. Arriving at the house, Danny took her two

small bags from the trunk and led the way into the house. Andy looked around the house, it was pretty and everything was nicely put away in its place, much

different than the Wilson's place she thought to herself. "Andy," Linda was beaming as she came out of the kitchen happily. After hugging the girl, Linda called

the boys in from the back room. Jack and Sean hurried into the room and stood next to Danny. "Boys," Linda introduced "this is your sister Andy, and Andy

these are your brothers, Jack and Sean," she said pointing. Neither of the boys could find their voice and Danny nudged them. "Hi," Sean spoke up. "It's nice to

meet you," Jack replied. "It's nice to meet you too," Andy answered. Neither of the kids made any attempts to say anything further and Linda broke the silence

that seemed to settle. "Okay then, let's show Andy around and then get her settled into her room." Andy started to pick up her things but Danny stopped get.

"Jack, Sean take Andy's things up to her room," Danny turned to his sons as Linda started for the kitchen. As the boys headed upstairs Sean whispered to his

brother, "Do you think this is how it will always be, you and I having to do all the work while Andy does nothing?" "I don't know," Jack answered, "but it's not

like we can do anything about it without getting into some serious trouble."

**XXXXXXXX**

After showing Andy around the downstairs Linda led the way up the stairs. Andy was beginning to feel as if she needed a pen and pad to take down all the

things that Linda was telling her. "This here is our room" Linda opened the door to her and Danny's room, "and the linen closet is here to the left and then

Sean's room is the one closest to ours, he still has nightmares from time to time," Linda mentioned. "And then Jacks is across the hall," Linda added, barely

taking a breath. "Let's give her time to breathe, before showing her where everything is hon," Danny chuckled coming up the stairs and stopping in front of

Andy's room. "Why don't we give her some down time in her own room," Danny suggested. "I'm okay Detective Reagan," Andy said trying to sound reassuring

although she was seriously beginning to doubt her own words. Danny knew she wasn't telling the complete truth, yet he didn't want to go in to complete Dad

mode with her just yet and tell her something about lying and instead decided on a different approach. "Well there is no hurry, so why don't you just go ahead

and get settled in here," Danny said opening the door to the girl's bedroom. Andy slowly stepped through the doorway and smiled, the room was painted

green, her favorite color. There was a twin sized bed with a cute blue, green and purple plaid bed spread that Linda picked out, with a little help from Nicky, as

well as a dresser, a nightstand and a chest of drawers, along with a desk and CD player. "If one of the boys needs the dresser or chest of drawers they can

have it," Andy volunteered turning to Danny and Linda. "I don't have anywhere near the amount of clothes to put in both of them." "You will," Linda answered.

"We will be going shopping one day this week to get everything you need," Linda implied. "I don't want you to feel obligated, like you have to buy me things,"

Andy was quick to say, "besides I don't need anything." "Nonsense," Linda interrupted. "Were going, now if you will excuse me I have to go make sure the

dinner isn't burning," she said before hurrying down the stairs. Danny took a seat on the edge of the bed and motioned for Andy to have a seat. Andy took a

seat next to him and Danny turned to face her. "You okay," he asked seriously? Andy started to answer, saying she was fine but Danny interrupted her. "Now

don't lie to me Andy, it produces bad results in this family." Andy sighed and finally answered him, "I just can't believe this is all happening to me." "What do

mean," he asked? "A family," she answered. Danny smiled, "well you have one now and trust me, it's going to be anything but boring." Andy laughed, "yeah I

can kind of tell that already," she said after Sean ran passed her open door with Jack hot on his trail. Danny stood, "you go ahead and start unpacking. I'm

going to go save Sean." Andy went over to her bag and stopped short before unpacking as she looked about her room once again. Her room, she repeated to

herself smiling, she had never had her own room before, or a real family for that matter. Andy had just finished unpacking the few meager belongings she

possessed when Linda called from downstairs, "it's time to wash up, dinners ready." Jack and Sean ran passed her door and Danny was about to follow but

stopped short at Andy's door. "It's time to eat," Danny motioned with his head to follow him down the stairs.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Alright who's got kitchen duty," Linda asked after dinner? Jack and Sean each pointed at one another and Danny spoke up, "you know it was called KP when I

was in the marines." "You were in the marines," Andy asked curiously? "Sure was" Danny answered, "I joined right out of high school." "Did you join because

grandpa was in the marines," Sean asked? "That had something to do with it, but I guess it was also maybe because I was trying to avoid the inevitable of

being a cop or something, but anyways when I did join, I found myself face to face with Fallujah." "Let's get back to the here and now," Linda suggested.

"Kitchen duty or KP whichever you call it, we have to get started on cleaning the kitchen," Linda interrupted before the kids became even more curious about

their fathers past. Nobody said a word and Andy spoke up, "I'll do them, I used to do them regularly at the Wilson's." "Not on your first night honey," Linda

answered. "I think Jack wants to do them," Danny said aloud, "don't you son?" "Not really," Jack said honestly. "We need you to do them tonight Jack," Linda

continued. "But mom," Jack complained. "Your dad and I need to talk to Andy and Sean needs to take a shower and get ready for bed," Linda answered in her

mother voice. "Yes mam," Jack answered after getting a look from both Danny and Linda. "Can I be excused Sean asked?" "After you clear the table," Danny

answered. "Then it's straight to the shower," Linda added. A few minutes later Danny and Linda sat Andy down in the living room and started the discussion

they had been planning. "We realize the first day is a little early to have the ground rules talk," Linda said, "but the Reagan's are planning a welcoming dinner

tomorrow night so we figured we should have it tonight."

"1. You always let us know where you are, and if you ever go out with any friends your curfew is at 9:30, unless you are with one of the Reagan's, then you can stay out later.

2\. Before leaving the dinner table, you always ask to be excused.

3\. Whereas we don't expect a Yes Sir or Mam at all times, it needs to become a regular word in your vocabulary.

4\. Lying, stealing, and just about anything else that falls into those categories is not allowed.

5\. You always do your homework, and try your best in school.

6\. And showing respect to anyone in authority is expected.

7\. We go to church every Sunday and then have family dinner with the Reagan's every Sunday.

8\. I know this sounds like a lot of do's and dont's but it's really not.

And just to say I am very glad you are here and I will have someone other than just boys here," Linda smiled. Andy smiled and shook her head agreeing, "it

does look like you have had your hands full with just boys." "Thanks a lot" Danny looked at her grinning. "Yah well girls mature faster than boys," Andy

chuckled. "Now you are going to get it," Danny grabbed her and started tickling her unmercifully. "Stop! Stop!" Andy tried pulling away from him, but was no

match for his strength." How can I stop," Danny questioned? "I haven't matured enough to stop at a reasonable time." "No!" she was squealing "Detective

Reagan," she was trying to get the words out in between breaths "Stop." Danny heard her call him Detective Reagan again and stopped, pulling her back up

onto the couch.

"We still have something else to talk about," Danny remembered. "As of lately you have been calling me Detective Reagan and her, he nodded at Linda, Mrs.

Reagan, and that was fine but now you are a Reagan and have been officially adopted, so I think we should go a little more informal." "Okay," Andy said still

trying to catch her breath. "Because of the way things were with your real parents, you don't have to call us mom and dad if you don't want to," Danny

continued. "Danny and Linda would be fine." "Can I say something," Andy asked timidly? "Of course" Danny said reassuringly. "I've never had a real family

before," Andy started. "My dad took off when I was three and my mom when I was five, and I know that's old enough to know who your parents are but the

truth is, even when my parents were with me, they weren't around much, and I pretty much lived with a neighbor they always pawned me off on so as far as

I'm concerned I have never really had a mom or dad. So if you're cool with mom and dad, then I'll go with that." A smile started to play at the corners of

Danny's mouth, and Linda laughed, "We are certainly cool with it," she said hugging her.

**XXXXXXXX**

Jack stood in front of the kitchen sink where he worked drying dishes, he had been at them for nearly 20 minutes and was beginning to get a little bored with

it. Reaching to put a dish up Jacks eye caught a glimpse of the CD player his mom kept in the kitchen. After switching the stations to find the one centered on

rock and roll Jack cranked up the volume. "Jack!" Linda called, "turn it down now." "Mom," Jack complained, "if I have to do this I might as well make it fun."

"Jack Francis, if I come in there your fun is definitely going to be over, now turn it down," she ordered. Jack turned the volume down and Linda turned back to

Danny and Andy, "I'll be back, I need to make sure Sean is out of the shower." Leaving Danny and Andy alone in the living room, Danny started. "There's just

one other thing I need to talk to you about." Andy turned her attention back to Danny, and Danny started. "You're a Reagan now, so I thought I'd give you a

little warning." "The family is well known in the city considering we all have ties in the NYPD, my dad's the police commissioner, just as his dad was before him.

My brother Jamie's a cop and my sister Erin is an ADA." "Anyways" Danny continued, "sometimes people don't look too kindly upon us." "Don't worry about me

Detective," she started to say. "When you're a foster child runaway, you get the same thing." Danny chuckled, "I guess we have something in common then."

Danny's phone rang and he glanced at it, "I need to take this, it's my dad." "I'm good," Andy said leaving the room in order to give him some space.

**XXXXXXXX**

Wandering into the kitchen, Andy found Jack still drying the dishes. "Want some help?" Jack looked up surprised, "you want to help me clean the kitchen?"

"Sure why not," she said taking the dishtowel from him. Jack stayed quiet, still trying to figure out why this kid would volunteer to help clean the kitchen,

coming up blank, Jack finally spoke up. "Sean and I never volunteer to clean the kitchen, and on Sundays after dinner at Grandpa's who ever fights at the table

gets to wash the dishes, the majority of the time its Dad and Aunt Erin." Andy smiled, "thanks for the warning." The two continued to work on the dishes,

steadily making progress and it wasn't long before Andy was handing Jack the last dish. "Thanks for the help" Jack said, looking over the now cleaned kitchen.

"No problem," Andy said "it didn't take that long." "Do you need help unpacking" Jack asked as they headed up the stairs? "No" Andy said as she and Jack

stepped into her room, "I don't have much, so I'm already done." "Yeah mom said we were going shopping before we go over to Grandpa's tomorrow night,

when he gets off of work, he's the Police Commissioner," Jack mentioned. "Yeah, Detective Reagan, I mean Dad"

Andy caught herself, "said something about that earlier." "Listen, I need to go take a shower before mom comes up here," Jack noticed the time "But if you

need anything just holler, it's very seldom quiet around here, and Sean can help you." "Okay," Andy smiled.

**XXXXXXXX**

Andy stretched out onto her bed and looked up at the spinning ceiling fan. Dad, she thought the word to herself. She had said it a few minutes ago to Jack, her

brother. She had never had a real dad before, and saying the word was different. But for some odd reason she couldn't figure, it made her feel happy. Nobody

had ever really wanted her before and along came this Detective who had a choice, and he wanted her. Her door was open and Danny stopped in before

walking past to find Linda. "Tired," he asked getting her attention? "A little," Andy answered sitting up. "It's been a long day," Danny replied "and it will be an

even busier one tomorrow." There was a crashing sound in one of the nearby rooms and Danny and Andy both found themselves running for Sean's room,

where they found him covered in books and DVD's from his shelf. "How did this happen," Danny chuckled finding his youngest covered. "I was putting one of my

movies up, and it was pretty much the domino theory after that," Sean answered. "What happened," Jack asked startled running out of the bathroom with just

his P.J. pants? "Sean's stuff fell off his shelf," Andy answered. "I knew that was going to happen one of these days, he's got too much junk on it," Jack said

pointedly. "Do not," Sean started to argue. Danny held a hand up and turned to his son, "Jack are you finished in the bathroom?" "Yes Sir," Jack answered.

"Alright then, Andy shower, Sean bed, and Jack room," he said before heading into his own room. Sean closed the door to his room and Jack turned back to

Andy, "the towels are in the cabinet and the hot water is on the left and the cold is on the right." "Thanks," Andy said before grabbing her a pair of pajamas on

her way to the shower.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Ready for bed," Linda asked finding Andy in her room sometime later? Andy yawned and Linda smiled, "that answers that question." "Sean's asleep and Jack's

going to bed," Danny said after checking on the boys. "Sounds like a plan," Andy implied crawling under the fresh clean sheets. "Goodnight Andy," they both

said hugging her, just before Linda turned down the light switch and Danny closed the door behind them. Andy stretched out in bed and sighed, as she found

herself hoping for something she had never had before, a good night's sleep. And for the first time in her life she felt something she could honestly say she had

never felt before, she felt safe and was fast asleep in a matter of minutes.


	8. Chapter 8

Meeting the Reagan's

XXXXXXXX

The following day the family spent most of their time shopping, Linda just about dragging everyone from store to store looking for all the things Andy needed,

items such as clothes, shoes and accessories, and Danny quickly decided that surrendering his credit card over to Linda early was the best idea. "I don't think

there is another thing I will ever need for the rest of my life," Andy sighed taking a seat next to Danny and the boys on a bench outside the store while they

waited for Linda to pay. "Let's wait and see what Linda has to say," Danny suggested. "I learned a long time ago not to argue with her and 95% of the time

she is right, and I highly suggest the three of you adhere to my philosophy." The kids chuckled and Linda stepped out of the store, "what's so funny," she

asked looking down at the kids? "Nothing," they replied rather quickly, all the while grinning at Danny. "Well don't just sit there," Linda looked at her family,

"we need to get to Franks, so I can help Henry in the kitchen."

XXXXXXXX

"Dad, Gramps, everybody," Danny called stepping through the kitchen door. "In here Danny," Frank called from the living room. Ushering Andy into the room

Danny made the introductions. It didn't take the Reagan's long to get along with Andy, each of them taking turns getting to know one another. Erin stepped up

first, and asked Andy what she liked to do in her spare time. Andy replied with things such as reading, when she could get her hands on a decent book. Jamie

in turn asked if she liked to play basketball or something else similar. Andy's face brightened, "I love it when I can play, although I have to admit I have never

had much time." Jamie chuckled, "it looks like you came to the right place, the Reagan's are certainly the athletic type." Andy smiled, "thank you Officer

Reagan." Jamie shook his head, "hey my names Uncle Jamie," Jamie laughed pointing to himself. "Thanks," Andy replied quietly. "Alright it's my turn," Nicki

shoved in between her mother and uncle. "We're going to be great friends," Nicki said excited. "Okay," Andy said gingerly, believing her. "It's going to be great

having you here,we're going to have loads of fun." Andy nodded, easily getting acquainted with the girl. "I like the bedspread you helped mom pick out," Andy

thought to say to her cousin. "Thank you," Nicki smiled. "Uncle Danny told us what your favorite color was, but I'm really glad you like it." "Alright, alright age

before beauty Reagan's," Henry interrupted the chattering girls for his turn, to get to know the girl. "I hope your tough kid, because you're going to have to be

to make it in this family." "Grandpa!" Danny was shocked. "Hush up Daniel," Henry ordered. "Dad!" Danny called for his Father. "I'm just saying it like it is

Francis," Henry implied. "Let's take it easy Pop," Frank suggested. "I'm fine Dad, Commissioner," Andy looked up at the taller gentleman with the mustache,

hoping to put their mind at ease. Andy stood taller and looked straight up at the older man. "Uh oh," Danny whispered to his Father, "she isn't good with

confrontation." "Take it easy son," Frank kept his son at bay. "Dad, she has a major attitude at times," Danny tried explaining. "I know," Frank replied, "but I

want to see where this is going." "Oh boy," Danny hesitated running a hand down his face. "Don't worry about me Mr. Reagan," Andy squared her jaw. "Tough

is my middle name. I've lived in foster families most of my life, although I have to admit I spent most of my time on the run, trying to avoid them and the cops."

"Cops too," Henry's voice changed from protection to interest? "Yes Sir," Andy was shocked the word Sir came out of her mouth, but continued on with her

speech nonetheless. "I spent most of my time, trying to avoid them. In fact," Andy's voice was turning a pitch higher. "Oh this kid," Danny was shaking his

head. "Hush Daniel," Frank echoed his father's own words from just moments ago. "I want to see this, aside from the slight show of disrespect she's amazing,"

Frank was enjoying the conversation unfold between the older man and young girl in front of him. "In fact," Andy continued oblivious to what Frank and Danny

we're saying. "I'll never forget the time I outwitted this one officer, one night around midnight," Andy was obviously proud of herself. "Oh really," Henry crossed

his arms over his chest. "Is that a fact?" Andy grinned, "I gave him the slip under the bridge, where the homeless live." "And just how did you manage that,"

Henry interrupted? Andy's face turned serious, "In order to avoid ones captor, one must become the last thing the captor expects one to become, something no

one wants to be," Andy paused, "homeless." "Hmmm," Henry shrugged. "You make an interesting point," the man thought to himself. "I like you," he smiled at

her before turning to his eldest grandson. "You did good Danny," he mentioned before walking out of the room. Danny stood frozen in his place still trying to

figure out what just happened, before hearing a commotion and going in search for the boys. Andy sighed and fell into the vacant chair behind her, thinking

that it was both fun and rough all at the same time. Frank stepped in front of the chair and Andy stood. "You seem to be a great addition to the family," Frank

mentioned, taking his turn to get to know his new granddaughter. "He's not the easiest person to win over," Frank whispered pointing to pop. Andy started to

smile, "Thank you Commissioner." Frank shook his head, "Call me Grandpa, I have enough people calling me Commissioner, besides you're my son's daughter."

"Thanks Grandpa," she said carefully. Frank motioned for her to return to her seat and settled himself into the one next to her. "So Danny tells me, you've never

been fishing before," Frank said winking at her. Andy shook her head, "he's told me about your fishing trips though," she added. "I believe I will have to remedy

that," Frank smiled. "One early Saturday morning, you and I will have to make a trip out there." Andy looked at him intently, "that would be fun." "Dad, come on

let her go!" Jamie called from the other room. "It looks like we will have to continue this conversation later, you're Uncle Jamie is waiting to take you kids

outside to play ball." Andy walked out of the room and saw Jamie where he stood at the back door holding a basketball above Jack and Sean's head. "Let's go

Andy, Danny and Nicky are already outside waiting for us," Jamie sounded excited. Andy nodded and followed him out the door. She breathed a sigh of relief,

and realized how nice it felt not to be nervous anymore. Truth be told she had been nervous the entire drive over, yet at that moment as she followed her new

uncle out the door, she realized how much the worry had been in vain, in fact she really liked her new family, and she found herself slowly beginning to feel

more and more comfortable around them. She and Nicky certainly seemed to get along great, and her Aunt Erin seemed thrilled to have a niece, and was

already planning a trip to take her and Nicky on. Her great grandfather even thought she had great street smarts and enjoyed talking with her.

XXXXXXXX

Once deep into the back yard Danny and Jamie proceeded to pick teams. Jamie, Andy and Sean were on one team, and Danny, Nicky and Jack on the other.

Sitting on the back porch watching was Linda, Erin and Frank. It was the final play before dinner and Danny's team was up by 1. "Alright we need one more

shot and we win," Jamie explained. "Sean, you guard Jack." "Right," Sean answered. "And Andy, as soon as I start preparing to throw the ball to you run as

fast as you can, to the goal just avoiding Nicky, Danny is going to be watching what I'm doing but I'm going to throw the ball off to his side. But you're going

to have to be ready to grab it, otherwise if Danny gets it, it's all over." "No problem," Andy said ready to run. The play proceeded just as planned and Andy

scored the winning basket. "Dinners ready Reagan's let's eat," Henry called into the yard. Everyone proceeded to their regular seats, yet Andy slowed down

unsure of where to sit. "Right here Andy," Henry pointed to the place across from Sean and in between himself and Jamie. "It isn't some ones regular seat is it,"

Andy whispered to Jamie. "No," Jamie whispered, "there is usually on three of us that sit here, me, Nicki and Erin," he explained. The family bowed their heads

and Andy copied the behavior as Frank proceeded with the prayer over the food, and giving God special thanks for bringing Andy into their family.

Routine around the dinner table began as usual and proceeded the same as always with interesting conversation. "What do you kids have planned this week,

for spring break," Frank asked? "Sleep late," Nicky answered. "Stay up late," Jack and Sean said the complete opposite. All eyes turned to Andy and Andy finally

answered, "practice playing ball, so I can win again." The family chuckled and Danny answered, "just remember kiddo, I let you win," he teased. "Oh whatever

Danny," Jamie shot back. "Really, I did," Danny said again trying not to laugh. "You did not," everyone else picked up on the conversation. "So what's for

desert," Danny grinned, trying to change the subject, knowing full well he really didn't let them win? "I made a cake," Erin said cheerfully. "Oh no, please tell me

you didn't burn this one," Danny said afraid. "As a matter of fact I didn't," Erin answered proudly. "It's because she set a timer," Nicky looked at Danny. "I knew

it, I knew you couldn't do it on your own," Danny teased. "Thanks a lot," Erin looked at Nicky, "you are supposed to be on my side." "Sorry mom, but all is fair in

love and war." "In that case how would you like to spend spring break grounded?" "Now that's low Erin," Jamie spoke up, "you can't be mad at her for

outwitting you." "Besides she can't be grounded, she's staying with us some this week," Linda answered proceeding where Jamie stopped.

"You're taking the next couple of days off right Danny?" Frank looked at his oldest changing thesubject. "Yes," Danny answered in between bites of chocolate

cake. "Linda has to work so I thought if the 5-4 could live without me for a bit, I'd spend a little time with the kids, it being Andy's first week and all." "That's

fine," Frank said. "As long as you promise to bring the kids to meet me for lunch one day." "Yes Sir Commissioner," Danny grinned at him.

XXXXXXXX

It was getting late and after the dishes were done and goodbyes were said, Danny, Linda and the kids headed for home. After taking a quick shower, Andy

found Sean in his room, looking through his pile of DVD's that were still on the floor from the day before. "Want some help picking them up," Andy took a

seat next to him? "Sure," Sean said handing her a couple DVD's. "Are these good," Andy asked holding Cheaper by the Dozen and Home Alone? "You mean you

haven't seen them" Sean was surprised? "I haven't seen a lot of movies, back in the foster home I never had much time to watch TV." "You want to watch one

tonight," Sean offered? "Do you think Linda, I mean mom," Andy corrected herself, "will let us, it's almost 9," Andy glanced at Sean's clock. "It won't hurt to

ask," Sean said. "I'll race you down stairs." Reaching the bottom of the stairs the two slowed down, in order not to get called on for running in the house. The

two stepped into the dining room where they found Danny and Linda sitting at the table drinking a glasses of wine. "Can we stay up and watch a movie since

we don't have to go to school tomorrow," Sean asked? Linda glanced at Danny and Sean continued, "Please mom." "Yeah please Dad," Andy picked up on her

brothers pattern. Linda sighed and Danny answered, "If you start it within the next 5 minutes you can." "Yes," Sean was quick to answer. "But," Danny

interrupted, "You have to wait till Jack gets out of the shower." Sean and Andy exchanged glances, "we got to get to Jack," they said running. "Don't run in the

house," Linda called to them shaking her head, knowing it wouldn't do a bit of good. "Jack get out!" Andy and Sean banged on the bathroom door. "What's the

hurry, you two are done," Jack answered rinsing off the soap. "Mom and Dad said we can stay up and watch a movie if we start it within the next 5 minutes,"

Sean answered. "I'm done," Jack said turning off the water in a hurry. "I'll meet you down stairs," he said quickly getting dressed. "I'll get the movie you grab

a couple blankets," Andy looked at Sean. "Right," Sean said hurrying to the linen closet for the blankets. "One minute," Danny called from the foot of the stairs,

Five seconds later he had to side step in order to avoid getting run over by his children, who were charging down the stairs to get to the DVD player and the

couch. By the time the movie was over it was 11:00 and all three kids were fast asleep. "Wake up the other two, and I'll carry Sean up," Danny whispered to

Linda. After tucking the kids into bed and turning out the lights Danny and Linda retired to their own room for a night's sleep.

XXXXXXXX

The next morning Jack and Sean sneaked quietly into Andy's room, one crawling on each side of the bed. The two boys slowly counted to three and yelled in

her face, "WAKE UP!" Andy shot out of bed like a bullet and tackled them. The three lay on the floor laughing and Danny ran up the stairs. "What's going on up

here?" he looked puzzled. "Nothing," they replied laughing, "just a friendly joke." "Do you think you three can manage getting up and dressed without

destroying my house?" The three looked at one another innocently and replied, "we'll try."

Leaving the kids on the floor Danny made his way back downstairs. Pulling out his cell Danny dialed his father's number, "hey Dad," Danny started, "can you go

to lunch with us today?" Frank glanced at his schedule, "today should be fine son, meet me at the office about 11:30." "Sounds good, I'll see you then," Danny

replied. There was a knock at Frank's office door and Detective Baker stepped in, "I got to go Danny," Frank said before hanging up.

11:30 rolled around Danny pulled into the 1PP parking lot with the kids. Getting out of the car Danny muttered to himself, "I've been here so much lately that I

should have my own parking space. Stepping through the front door of the building Danny felt an urge to tuck in his shirt, despite the fact he wasn't even on

duty. "Detective Reagan," Baker greeted, "twice in one month I see you, people are going start thinking you are in some sort of trouble." "Tell me about it," he

grinned. "Is he in there?" Danny nodded at the closed doors. Detective Baker shook her head yes and a smile spread across Danny's face. Tucking in his shirt,

Danny looked at Baker. "Play a little joke on the Commissioner with me?" "You really don't value your life do you," Baker asked? "Of course I do," Danny smiled,

"but with a job like his, somebody has to lighten the mood, and I can get away with it, he won't murder one of his children." "Wait here kids I'll be right back,

Andy you're in charge" Danny said, before opening the door to Franks office wearing a borrowed pair of glasses and holding a clipboard with the days itinerary

on it. "Commissioner," Danny proceeded sounding professional. "You have a press conference at 14:00, and a meeting with the mayor at 16:00. And I would

also like to thank you for this enriching job experience, I never thought I would get the chance to be the PC's Secretary." "What are you doing Danny," Frank

asked, "and where's Baker," he added, almost sounding terrified? "Why, she didn't tell you Sir," Danny kept going. "We traded jobs, she is out in the field and

I'm working with you now." "No offense Son, but your fired and take the glasses off Danny, they look terrible on you," Frank said standing up. "They shouldn't

look that bad," Danny said taking the glasses off and inspecting them, "after all there your spares that Baker keeps in her desk, and most people say I look

more like you than I did mom." Frank rubbed his face, "Danny your giving me a headache." "You know I get that a lot," Danny laughed opening the door to

usher the kids in. Jack and Sean showed Andy around their grandfathers office as Danny and Frank took a seat on the couch. "You don't have Nicky with you

today," Frank asked? "Tomorrow," Danny answered, "Jamie's off and were taking them all ice skating at the rink." "Ice skating, you're taking them ice skating,"

Frank couldn't help but laugh. "Yes we are," Danny answered. "So keep your cell phone close, just in case we have to make a trip to the emergency room."


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for all the great reviews, favorites and followers, you keep me writing. I'm hoping to create a serious with Andy and the rest of the Reagan's. This story itself will have a couple more chapters before I start Story 2.

CH. 9 Spring Break

**XXXXXXXX**

"Don't forget you have to go pick up Nicky after lunch," Linda called down the stairs to her husband. "I'll remember," Danny said making a mental note to

himself. "Erin's going out of town this weekend and we're supposed to keep Nicky till Wednesday remember?" "I remember," Danny answered looking over at

Andy, who sat across from him at the breakfast table. "Don't let me forget to go get her," Danny whispered to his daughter. Andy smiled, "no promises," she

said shaking her head."You're a big help," Danny stood to refill his coffee cup. "Alright I'm leaving for work," Linda hurried into the kitchen. "Have a good day,"

Danny kissed her. "Are the boys still asleep," Linda asked heading to the front door? "Yes," Andy answered in between bites of her cereal. "I should get off

around 5:00, unless something comes up," was the last thing Linda hollered back into the house before hurrying to the car. Returning to his seat in the kitchen

Danny stopped, "I wonder if Linda ever checked on getting you registered for school?" Andy made a face at the word school and mumbled, "it's perfectly alright

with me if she didn't." Danny peered over his coffee cup, "well it's not alright with me." "I don't like school," Andy said shrinking down into her chair. "Neither did

I, but I survived, and you will too," Danny said matter of fact. Andy sighed, "can't we just say I'm a genius and I graduated years ahead of time." "No, and not

another word about it," Danny ordered reaching for his cell phone. "Fine," Andy mumbled leaving the table to wake her brothers.

**XXXXXXXX**

Later that evening as Jack and Sean played video games. Andy and Nicky sat at the table playing a board game. Danny was busily working on a few odd jobs

around the house when his cell buzzed. "Hey honey, are you going to be on your way home soon," Danny asked? "That's why I called," Linda mentioned. "One

of the other nurses called in sick and I'm going to take her shift, so I won't be coming home until late tonight." "Okay, well be careful," Danny said, "try to get

home as soon as you can." Linda chuckled, "isn't this a switch, usually you are the one calling me, telling me you're going to be late." Danny smiled, "I guess I

will have to be Mr. Mom tonight." "Think you can handle it," Linda asked joking? "I handle some of the toughest criminals in New York, I think I can handle my

own kids and niece," Danny was serious. "Just see what we have in the fridge and feed them that, and don't forget to make them take a shower and then go

to bed before too late." "Linda," Danny interrupted her, "I know how to handle 4 kids." "I know, I know and I'll see you when I get home," Linda added before

hanging up. Hanging up the phone, Danny called into the living room. "Kids, get your jackets, were going over to Grandpa's for dinner." "Shotgun," the boys

yelled simultaneously, racing to the door. "No way I got it," Andy past them up. "Why should you get it," Sean argued? "Because I'm older," Andy explained. "In

that case I get it," Nicki interrupted. "I'm older than all of you." Grabbing his car keys Danny interrupted, "everybody pick a number." "One" Sean spit out. "Ten,"

Jack answered. Nicki and Andy both glanced at one another and Danny urged, "it's just one number girls, it doesn't take ten minutes to pick one." "Eight," Andy

replied. "Nicki," Danny said, when she didn't answer. "Five," Nicki said finally answering. "Andy's got it my number was 7," Danny said ushering the kids outside

so he could lock the door.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Dad," Danny called opening the back door to his father's house followed closely by four kids. "In here Danny," Frank called from the study. "Grandpa," the kids

yelled rushing past Danny with the exception of Andy who held back in an attempt to avoid the mob. After hugging the three that rushed him Frank motioned

for Andy, "front and center young lady." Andy moved out from behind Danny and stepped in front of Frank. Frank reached out and hugged her just before

whispering, "are you getting used to the mob?" "I'm just trying to keep from getting run over" Andy admitted honestly. "And how's that working for you?" "Not

very" Andy shook her head. Frank chuckled, "you'll get used to it," he said before putting a hand on his sons shoulder. "How are you enjoying your time off?"

"Its good" Danny answered, "but it's a little too tame for me, and I'm ready to get back out onto the field." "That I can oblige you with my boy" Frank said,

"there will be plenty of cases on your desk awaiting your return Monday morning." A smile started to play across Danny's face as he tried to hide his

excitement. "Is Linda working late again," Henry asked joining his son and grandson in the front room. "How did you know" Danny asked taking a sip of from

his wine glass? "Why else would you come over here with all four of the kids a little before dinner?" "You know me too well Gramps," Danny laughed.

"Hmm," Henry mumbled. "At least I'll have help with the dishes." This time it was Danny's turn to moan, until a vivid thought came to mind, "that you will

Gramp's, I have four kids that would be perfect recruits for you."

**XXXXXXXX**

It was close to 7:30 that evening after dinner and Frank, Danny, Pop, Nicki and Andy settled down for a game of poker. "Who's turn is it to deal?" Pop asked

after a couple of hands. "How about mine?" Jamie volunteered coming in through the front door. Frank looked up surprised, "What are you doing coming in

through the front door?" You always use the back door," Frank noticed. "It was locked," Jamie looked confused. "Which one of you locked your uncle out?"

Danny called into the living room. "Sean," Jack turned his little brother in, without a moments hesitation. "Trader," Sean looked menacingly at his brother.

"I thought he was a robber," Sean replied trying his best to look innocent. "A robber," Jamie looked at him, "Really, in a house full of cops." Sean shrugged his

shoulders, "you never know." "Tell me something," Jamie leaned over to the boys eye level. "If I was a robber, would I do this," he asked swatting his

nephew's backside? Sean jumped and looked up at his uncle, "probably not." "Good answer," Jamie ruffled the boy's hair. "When are you going to come have a

sleepover at my place?" "Anytime you say," Sean looked excited. "Do you want to play Uncle Jamie," Nicki interrupted shuffling the cards? "Deal me in," Jamie

called into the dining room while un-tucking his uniform shirt and kicking his shoes off over into the corner of the room. "Oh man what's that smell," Andy waved

a hand in front of her face acting as if a horrible odor filled the room? "I don't smell anything," Jamie took a seat next to her. "You don't," Andy looked at him

shocked, "I only started smelling it a few seconds ago, ever since you took your shoes off, come to think of it." Danny laughed out loud and Jamie looked at her,

"ha ha very funny." "What is this, gang up on Uncle Jamie day," he asked shaking his head. "Danny you are going to have to start teaching your kids some

manners," Jamie picked up for himself. "I know it," Danny laughed looking at his cards, knowing Jamie was only joking. Seconds later, Danny's cell buzzed. "It's

Erin," Danny noticed glancing at the phone next to him. "Uh oh" Nicki remembered, "I was supposed to call her half an hour ago." Danny started to reach for his

phone and Nicki spoke up quickly, "I'm not here." "Hey Sis how's the trip," Danny asked? "Its fine," Erin replied, "is Nicki there?" "She sure is," Danny answered

grinning at Nicki, "she's sitting at the table next to me." "Trader," Nicki whispered taking the phone. "Now I know where Jack gets it from." "I know mom," Nicki

tried to sound apologetically, "I was playing poker with Uncle Danny, Uncle Jamie, Andy, Gramps and Grandpa and I sort of lost track of time." "So how's the

trip," Nicki tried changing the conversation topic and repeated the same question her Uncle did only moments ago. "Looks like I win again," Andy grinned

pulling the poker chips to her. "This is unbelievable," Danny threw his cards in. "Are you sure you're not cheating," Pop lifted her arm and unbuttoned the

sleeve on her long sleeve shirt. Andy chucked, "what do I need to cheat for, I'm going to win anyways." "Listen to this," Frank nodded at his granddaughter. "It

sounds like someone is getting a little too big for her britches." Andy looked at him, "I'm not being cocky grandpa, I'm just being honest." "Is that right," Frank

questioned? "Mhmm," Andy shook her head. "I used to run a poker game out behind the school for those that skipped classes," Andy admitted, until she

realized that admitting to an offense wasn't the best nor brightest idea she ever had. "Is that right," it was Danny's turn to look at her suspiciously?

"Ugh," Andy stuttered." I shut it down after a year though honest," Andy squirmed trying to sound hopeful. "We will overlook it for now," Danny assured her,

"but I highly recommend it is something you leave in the past." "I kind of figured that one out." Andy admitted. "Did you make any money," Henry asked?

"Gramps," Danny looked at him seriously. "Can't blame a man for being curious," Henry picked up for himself. "I did alright," Andy admitted. "Although I think

that if the location would have been somewhere other than the school. I would have made a killing. "Most of the students were too afraid a teacher or staff

member would find out, so they stayed clear." "But that didn't stop you," Jamie questioned? "Heck no," Andy smiled. "What could they do other than expel me?"

Jamie shrugged, "you got a point." "Things sure have changed within the school system since we were growing up," Danny admitted. "I lost count of the

several times in the catholic school that I got whacked across the knuckles with the ruler." "That was something I didn't feel much of," Jamie picked up the

conversation. "That's because you were mister goody two-shoes," Danny interrupted. Frank chuckled, "you know very seldom did I ever have to go pick up

Jamie from school for bad behavior. Then again they just about burned my phone up calling me to go pick up Danny." Andy laughed, "Really dad," Andy looked

at him shocked, before turning to her Grandpa, "you got any more stories, they could come in really handy during a lecture." "Don't count on it," Danny

interrupted, "because the story continues on to what happened after we got home." Andy chuckled, "it still makes a good story," she muttered under her

breath.

**XXXXXXXX**

Linda had been working all night and most of the morning before her relief finally came in and her shift ended allowing her to finally go home for some much

needed peace and sleep. Pulling into the drive way of her home and opening the car door, Linda could hear faint sounds of children yelling. Linda shrugged

figuring it was the children down the street and continued to the front door. The noise was getting louder but again Linda did not believe it was coming from

her own home, there's no way Danny would allow this, Linda pushed the thought aside until her hand was on the door knob and the sounds were coming from

straight ahead. Linda closed her eyes, she was afraid to open the door and see the condition of her once clean home. Stepping through the door and into the

room, Linda was indeed greeted by a sight she had never expected to see. The kids were yelling at one another, Nicki tackling Jack to the floor, his arm

wrapped around her neck. On the other side of the room was Andy and Sean hitting each other with her decorative couch pillows, the couch cushions

themselves were everywhere but the couch and there was stuff all over the place, including pieces of popcorn kernels covering the floor. In the middle of the

room, she found Danny leaning back in the recliner appearing as if he was in a serene environment, oblivious to the chaos surrounding him. Earplugs and dark

tinted safety glasses in tack on his face. "What is going on in here," Linda yelled! The kids froze, Andy and Sean immediately dropping the pillows to the floor,

all the while Danny never moved a muscle. "Now I don't know what happened, nor do I want to know" she added. "But what I do want is this place cleaned up

and looking spotless, you have one hour," she said with emphasis sounding as if she was a drill sergeant in the marine corps. "Now move," she ordered. The

kids snapped to, hurrying to do Linda's bidding, while Linda's eyes fell to Danny who still had made no attempts to move, and she was beginning to wonder if

he was even alive. Sure he could handle some of the toughest criminals in New York but perhaps the kids seemed to be too much for him and he had a heart

attack. "Danny," Linda nudged him. Again there was no response and Linda finally pulled the earplugs from his ears. "Alright that's it," Danny stood up in a

hurry. "All I asked was that you leave me alone, but no you can't do it," he continued on with his rant. "Danny it's me," Linda pulled his glasses and blindfold off.

"Oh, hi honey," Danny greeted before making his way into the kitchen for a drink. "Danny what is going on here," Linda followed him? "It looks like a combat

facility in here." "You get used to it after the first hour," Danny assured her taking a long drink from his beer. "Danny, how could you let this happen?" Linda was

annoyed at the state of her house. "Listen Linda they were bored and driving me close to putting them in handcuffs alright. So I told them that as long as they

didn't break anything in the house or kill one another I didn't care what they did," Danny explained. "And was that a good idea," Linda argued pointing into the

living room. "No," Danny agreed. "But at least I still have my sanity," Danny made a point. Linda sighed and shook her head falling into one of the kitchen

chairs, she was too tired to argue anymore. "How did you not hear any of the noise they were making," Linda wondered? "I could hear them from outside the

front door." Danny held the earplugs in the palm of his hand, "NYPD special," he grinned at her. "I'm going to bed," Linda stood wearily. "That's a good idea,"

Danny agreed. "And I promise to keep the kids quiet." "Oh Yeah," Linda said half-believing him, "and just how do you plan on doing that?" A menacing look

crossed Danny's face as he reached behind him. "There's more than one way to skin a cat," he held out a couple pairs of handcuffs. Linda shook her head, "so

we adopt a child and now you're going to get her and the others taken away from us for abuse." "That isn't child abuse," Danny explained. "That's part of

Reagan survival training." "Why don't you just take them ice-skating again," Linda recommended? "No way," Danny said immediately. "I still have that bruise on

my back from where Sean fell on top of me, and that was three days ago." Linda hid a smile, "why don't you take them to your dad's house then, they can

play basketball or with Frank's pool table while you visit with Pop and Frank when he gets home." "I can live with that," Danny replied waiting for the kids to

finish with the clean-up.

**XXXXXXXX**

The week continued on, and to Frank and Henry it appeared that Danny had done all but move in with the four kids. Considering that after several nights of

Linda working and Danny cleaning the house, cooking meals and keeping four kids entertained, things were beginning to turn crazy or in other words up to the

usual canter of tricks. It was nearing dinner time and Linda was just coming in from working the evening shift when she was greeted by the banter of four kids

and husband. "No I didn't!" She could hear Nicki arguing with Jack, "the snake in Uncle Danny's bed was all you." "What's all this," Linda was confused?

"Nothing," Danny looked at her. "It sure didn't sound like nothing Dad," Sean was laughing. "Am I missing something," Frank asked from his place at the table?

"That's what I want to know?" Linda agreed with her father in law. "You were working late that night Aunt Linda," Nicki enlightened. Linda nodded and Danny

glared at his niece. "So what happened," Jamie asked getting intrigued? "It was Wednesday night," Nicki started before Danny cleared his throat. "Do you have

something in your throat Dad," Andy was laughing. Danny's glare turned from Nicki and was now fixed on his oldest. Andy squirmed still trying to get used to

the highly uncomfortable, yet famous Danny Reagan glare. "It's nothing, absolutely nothing," Danny cleared his throat again. "You know something," Jamie

spoke up. "I wish you kids would tell me before you pull a prank on big brother Danny here, I'd like to be involved in it." "Now who asked you to interrupt,"

Danny turned his attention to his kid brother. "It's my duty," Jamie grinned. Andy and Nicki exchanged smiles, glad to be rid of Danny's glare and laughed out

loud thinking of Danny's screams when he found the snake in his bed, despite Danny's returning glare. "So where did you get the snake," Henry asked? "I

found it out in the yard," Sean answered "it was just a garder snake." "And how did it end up in Danny's bed?" Andy and Jack choked, both trying to swallow a

swig of water. Neither of the kids said a word, as they returned to their plate of good. "Well," Frank asked, not getting an answer? The kids exchanged silent

glances all over again, but neither spoke. Frank cleared his throat and Nicki finally spoke up, "we thought it would be a funny joke." "And was it Frank" asked

when Nicki stopped short? "It was," Nicki admitted, "at least until Uncle Danny found out?" Frank hid a smile, and Henry stifled a laugh. Danny smiled in

satisfaction and Frank continued. "You have turned quiet all of a sudden Andrea?" Andy jumped at the sound of her name and looked over at her grandfather,

"Yes Sir" she replied quickly. "And what may I ask was your fathers reaction?" The kids squirmed, "it was terrible" Andy moaned. "He made us change the

sheets on his bed, and all the others in the house. Then he made us clean out his car, vacuum it and wash it, it was so dirty it took 2 hours and that was with

four people working on it." "You kids are acting like this week was all tough on you, when in reality you should be considering my feelings and how hard it was

on me. Because with all honesty, I can't wait to go back to work on Monday," Danny interrupted. "Just admit it Uncle Danny, you just can't hack it." "Yah Dad

admit it," Andy picked up on her cousins pattern, "taking care of four kids is hard work." "Don't you two have something else to do or even better have some

body else to pick on," Danny looked at them. "Not really," Andy shook her head. "Can't think of anyone," Nicki added. "I just found two dish washers for you

Gramps," Danny outwitted them, nodding at the two girls on the opposite side of the table. "You know technically we didn't argue or fight with anyone, so we

really shouldn't have to wash the dishes," Andy noticed. "That's partially true," Danny agreed with her. Andy smiled in satisfaction, but it was short lived when

Danny raised his hand. "Yet, you forget one small detail," he pointed at her. "I am Dad, and what I say goes, so start moving you two," this time pointing to the

kitchen. Nicki sighed, "I knew this wasn't going to end well." Leaving only the adults at the table, Danny looked over at Frank. "You know I can't believe I'm

saying this, but the job is easier than raising kids and I can't wait to get back to work." Frank agreed, "I could have told you that a long time ago son, raising

kids is no easy task," he couldn't help but chuckle. "I ought to know, I raised four."


	10. Chapter 10

CH. 10 Church and Siblings

**XXXXXXXX**

Andy rolled over in her bed and glanced at the clock, it read 7:30 and Andy yawned, thank God it was a Sunday and a sleep in day she thought to herself.

Moments later and she was again fast asleep. "Andy," Linda whispered, "it's time to get up and get ready for church." Andy moaned and rolled back over not

even bothering to open her eyes. "No thanks," she replied her head buried beneath her pillow. "Come on Andy, you know it's one of the rules, besides I want

everyone at church to meet you" Linda said before moving on to Sean's bedroom. Jack was already downstairs with Danny eating breakfast when Linda

followed closely by a half asleep Sean entered the kitchen. "Where's Andy," Danny asked noticing she wasn't with them? Linda sighed, "I woke her up, I

thought she was already down here." Linda mentioned preparing to head back up the stairs. "I'll go," Danny volunteered. "I'm an expert at getting unruly

children out of bed." Danny pushed his chair back and started for the stairs remembering helping out with his younger siblings countless times, especially Joe

and Jamie.

**XXXXXXXX**

Assessing a room was the first thing Danny did before entering a room, it was his training and cautiousness that made him do it, and it saved his life countless

of times. He had nothing to fear in this particular room, however it did not make him cease the ritual. Instead of looking for danger or a means of escape

however, this time he searched for a means of waking his daughter. There were curtains covering the windows that he could open and allow sunlight to fill the

room, yet that was too expected. He could pull her bedspread off of her, and then there was a glass of water siting on the nightstand next to her bed. So many

options he thought to himself, before deciding on just one. Her pillow Danny noticed was on top of her head, and in one swift motion Danny pulled it off and

tossed it to the floor. He consider smacking here with it but decided on a softer approach considering it was her first Sunday morning as a member of his family.

Andy moaned and Danny bent down closer to her level. "Wake up Andy," Danny nudged her. "I repeat my previous phrase from only moments ago," Andy

moaned, "No thanks." "I don't think so kid, now get up, you've got 10 seconds," Danny answered not taking no for an answer, especially not from one of his

own children. "Ugh," Andy protested. "I'm not kidding Andy come on," Danny nudged her again, "you need to get some breakfast." Andy managed to sit up and

Danny added, "now isn't that better?" Andy shook her head no and Danny smiled. "You'll feel better once you start moving," Danny assured her before heading

for the door. Andy fell back onto the bed and Danny called, "I saw that."

**XXXXXXXX**

Later that morning after breakfast, Andy found herself starring into her closet, clueless on what to wear to church. She had never been to church in her life, and

she was a little nervous about starting now. "What you doing," Jack asked sticking his head in her room? "I'm clueless on what to wear," she looked over at

him, "how about a little help," she glanced at him hopeful? "Never done this before," Jack noticed, moving to stand in front of her closet. "How about this," he

asked grabbing the first thing he saw? "A t-shirt," Andy looked at him surprised, "really Jack." Jack shrugged his shoulders, "what do you expect, I'm a guy?"

Andy laughed, "Are you really going to use that excuse." Jack smiled, and then tried a different approach. "Okay how about those new navy blue dress pants

mom bought you yesterday." "We have a winner," Andy said without even taking the time to think about it, just thrilled she was done. "What's up," Sean asked

taking a seat on the bed next to his brother? "I was helping," Jack said proudly. "Helping with what," Sean asked? "Picking out church clothes," Jack answered.

Sean looked at the two puzzled. "I've never been to church before," Andy enlightened him. "How did you manage that," Sean asked immediately? "Sean!" Jack

corrected his brother. "What," Sean raised his hands in defense. "I just never lived with anyone who went, and when you are in an orphanage, church isn't

even an option." "Boy, are you lucky," Sean said it again. "Sean!" Jack slapped him. "Hey, at least I'm being honest," Sean tried to make the best of the

comment. "If mom heard you say that," Jack got on to him, "you wouldn't be able to sit comfortable in church." "Thanks for the warning big brother, but lucky for

me she's not in here," Sean smiled innocently. "Hey, I've got an idea," Andy said turning away from the closet, blue pants and tan dress shirt in hand. "What,"

Sean was curious? "How about we make a pact," Andy suggested. "What kind of pact," Jack asked his eyebrows squinted together? "A sibling pact," Andy

enlightened the two boys. "What's that," Sean looked confused? "It means we don't tell mom, dad or any of the other Reagan's, when the other sibling does

something wrong." "Yah I'm still confused," Sean hinted. Andy sighed, "it means that if Jack gets into trouble at school and I find out about it, I'm not going to

run and tell mom and dad about it, and neither will you," she implied the you, in a bit louder of a tone. "Kind of like the fifth amendment, yet different" Jack

reminded him. "Yah I guess so," Andy looked confused, she didn't have any idea what the fifth amendment was, or any of the other amendments for that

matter. "It means we won't get in trouble for the same offense twice," Jack enlightened her, trying to remember the same thing his grandpa told him. "I need to

remember that one," Andy had a wide grin plastered across her face. "Anyway," Jack interrupted her. "It sounds like a good idea to me." "Yeah me too," Sean

agreed. "Great, it looks like this sibling thing is going to work out pretty good," Andy smiled. The three talked a bit more until Danny stopped by the open door,

"neither one of you is ready for church," Danny said seriously, trying to keep his voice low? "I've made progress," Andy admitted holding her dress shirt up.

"Good for you but that isn't going to keep your mother from going after you," Danny eyed his three children. "He's got a point," Jack added. "You bet I have a

point, I'm trying to save your butts, now get ready," Danny ushered the boys out of the room. Closing the door behind him Andy heard Danny call to her

brother. "And Sean where a tie." "Dad," Sean complained. Andy smiled, this new family of hers certainly had a way with words, and Jack was right, there was

never a dull moment.

**XXXXXXXX**

Danny pulled into the parking lot of the church and Andy followed her family towards the front door of the church where she could see the remaining of the

Reagan's waiting for them. "Good morning," Frank greeted them, looking over his family. "Morning Dad," Danny replied. "Shall we go in," Henry nodded at the

church. The family strolled single file down the aisle until Henry stopped alongside the third pew. The Reagan's single handedly filled two pews and Andy

silently fell into place between her Uncle Jaimie and Cousin. About thirty minutes into the service, Andy couldn't help but start wiggling. Sitting in a place where

she had to be completely still and quiet for a period of time was a totally new experience for her. She felt a tap on her right shoulder and Andy knew it was her

mother, Andy glanced behind her and Linda shook her head no. Andy straightened and turned her attention back to the front. She could see her brother Sean

yawning aloud and her Grandpa place an arm over his shoulder. Jack shifted and looked up at his Uncle Jamie, "how much longer," Jack mumbled? "Just a little

longer buddy," Jamie whispered to the boy on his left. Linda shook her head and whispered to her husband, "maybe we shouldn't have let them stay up so late

last night." "I think they are just restless," Danny mouthed, "and their anxious to get to Dads house so they can play basketball ball again," he added. "Hope

so," she nodded, "because all three of them in one service is ridiculous."

**XXXXXXXX**

"Jack give me the ball," Sean tried pulling the ball from his big brother, later that afternoon after family dinner. "No, I had it first," Jack argued. "But it's my turn,"

Sean tried taking the ball again. "Sean I'm serious," Jack shoved him to the ground. "Jack," Sean got up and jerked the ball away. "Oh great," Andy stood from

where she and Nicki sat in the back yard relaxing. "What's the matter," Nicki was confused, on what brought on the sudden outburst from her cousin. "Jack and

Sean are fighting," Andy was aggravated. "So," Nicki still didn't see the problem, "it's not the first time." "Well I have to go break them up," Andy tried

explaining. "Why, they're not your kids?" Nicki was quick to say. "Because I'm the oldest and it's expected," Andy enlightened. "That doesn't sound like

something Aunt Linda and Uncle Danny would say," Nicki looked confused. "When did they say that?" "Technically they didn't, but I just assumed that it was

expected," Andy explained. "They expect you to keep an eye on them yes, but they don't expect you to be the parents, and always keep them out of trouble."

"That's certainly a load off my mind," Andy sighed falling back onto the blanket she and Nicki had spread out. "And Pop made it sound like living in this family

was going to be tough, this is a breeze." Nicki chuckled, "yeah go with that feeling while you can because it certainly won't last," Nicki mentioned seeing her

Uncle Danny come across the yard. "Hey you two, don't you hear that, he gestured in the boy's direction." "Who doesn't," Andy picked her head up. "Throw

something at them or something like that for me next time please, you two." "Sure thing," Nicki looked up at the sure to be coming rain storm. After Danny

walked away to see to the boys Nicki glanced at her cousin, "it's great being the older kids isn't it." Andy scoffed, "you know I was going to go break them up

before he came out here, but no you just had to stop me." Nicki shrugged, "it was just a friendly joke." "You know something with friends like you, who needs

enemies," Andy looked at her menacingly. "Oh come on it was just a joke," Nicki pleaded. "Yah well you probably just got me knee deep in trouble," Andy was

serious. "No, Uncle Danny isn't like that, one thing you can count on with him, is once he's said something, it isn't likely he'll repeat it." "Well I hope your right

because here he comes," Andy noticed him ushering the boys towards the house. "You two want to get in the house before it starts raining and you get

soaked." "Can we stay out till it actually starts," Andy asked leaning back? "Sure, but don't tell your mother I said yes," Danny added walking past them. "Told

you," Nicki sighed as the door closed behind Danny. "So you were right this time, but what about next time." "There won't be a next time," Nicki interrupted.

"And I can tell you one thing that's truth in this family." "Should I believe you," Andy asked with a raised brow. "What choice do you have? Besides what I'm

saying is straight truth," Nicki explained. "Okay fine, what do you got," Andy still wasn't sure if she should believe her or not. "What you said earlier was right,

the Reagan's take care of one another. I'm not sure when it got started or so important, but I think it had something to do with years ago when Pop became

the Police Commissioner and Grandpa was a Detective, and according to stories I've heard when Mom and Uncle Danny were growing up, things had to become

rather rigid," Nicki explained. "Needless to say we pretty much have to walk the straight and narrow, because to be honest with you, I'm not too good with

that," Andy admitted. Nicki chuckled, "and for some strange reason I believe you. And trust me mom and Uncle Danny certainly didn't either. I also feel that I

should add, that our lives remain interesting at all times." "I'm starting to gather that," Andy felt the first drop of rain. Andy looked up into the dark brooding

sky, "doesn't look like it's going to let up." "Yah and we better get inside before we get a few brooding looks from Aunt Linda," Nicki added. "I haven't seen any

of those yet, but I have received the Danny Reagan glare." "Ooh," Nicki stood up to fold the blanket, "those looks are legendary." "I found that out," Andy

enlightened her. "Anything else interesting happen in your, new life with the Reagan's," Nicki pretended to put the last part of the phrase in quotation marks.

Andy squished her eyebrows together as she went over the last few days in her mind. "For one Linda is serious about getting up and being ready for church."

Nicki smiled, "you figured that one out rather quick, and it only took you one Sunday." "I have to admit, that there was no option." "Welcome to the family,"

Nicki squealed patting her back, "very seldom do we have a choice on anything." "I'm gathering that one too," Andy nodded and school and Danny is a great

example. "I take it you don't want to go," Nicki asked? "That would be correct," Andy nodded, "but Dad already said I don't have a choice and not to say

another word about it." Nicki chuckled, "Uncle Danny certainly has a way with words." "Few and to the point," Andy dumbed it down. "Exactly," Nicki shined.

"You two want to come in, before you catch pneumonia!" Jamie called into the yard at his nieces. "Do we have too," Andy sounded innocent? "Another option is

a Doctor visit and Shots," Jamie enlightened them. "No thank you," both girls ran to him in a hurry.

**XXXXXXXX**

Once inside and settled on the floor of the nice warm house with mugs of hot chocolate Nicki looked at her cousin questioning. "So you don't like shots either,"

"Does anybody," Andy looked at her seriously. "You have a point," Nicki agreed. "What you two talking about?" Jamie stretched out onto the couch. "Shots,"

Nicki looked at him over her shoulder. Jamie chuckled, "so what I said made you think?" "Yes, and it's terrible," Andy added. "It's the last day of spring break, I

should be giving my brain a break." "I don't think it'll explode if you use it on spring break Andy," Danny shoved Jamie's feet off the couch so he could sit down.

"You never know D," Andy pointed at him. It's Dad or Danny, kid," Danny threw a piece of popcorn at her. "Oohh popcorn," Andy moved closer to the couch and

grabbed a handful out of Danny's bowl. "Speaking of knowledge," Jamie sat up. "When does Andy start school?" Andy moaned, "and my day was going so

well." "Probably sometime this week," Danny answered. "Linda called, and we're on call back, so hopefully they will let us know something tomorrow." "I sure

hope not," Andy mumbled. Danny tapped her shoulder, "what did I say earlier, about not another word about school?" "I don't know, I try to suppress certain

memories, that can cause heart ache," Andy replied never missing a beat. Jamie laughed out loud and Danny slapped him, "you're not helping Harvard." "Awe,"

Andy pretended to cover her ears. "You mean I've been talking and getting along with a college graduate," Andy looked disgusted. Anyone who would have

come into the room at that particular moment would have had a difficult time trying to differentiate between who was more shocked, Danny or Andy, Danny if

not winning was running a close second. Danny cleared his throat, "listen Andy that was rude and there was no call in talking to your uncle like that. Needless

to say I think you should apologize." Andy didn't say a word and remained unmoving, simply staring at him. Danny sighed, "alright let me put it another way,

you've got two options, either you can apologize or you can experience your first Reagan punishment, the choice is yours, but I would recommend the first."

Danny paused, allowing her time to think, while Nicki nudged her cousin. "Apologize Andy, trust me," Nicki warned. "Nicki," Danny said sharply. "Sorry Uncle

Danny," Nicki fell silent aside from the instant apology. Andy wasn't completely sure what Danny meant, yet his tone of voice certainly made Nicki comply in a

moment's notice. One thing was for sure Andy thought, she had been called many things in her life but stupid was never one of them, and standing up against

Danny at this particular time certainly didn't seem like a genius move. "I'm sorry Uncle Jamie," Andy decided on the first. "You know I always knew you were

smart," Danny patted her back, "good choice." "Why thank you," Andy took the popcorn bowl away from him. Danny frowned and glanced at his brother,

"remind me to bring two bowls next time." "I'll make some more," Jamie volunteered. "You can pick out the movie." Danny stood in front of his father's DVD

shelf, most of them were westerns for the most part along with a few military movies mixed in. "What you feel like watching little brother," Danny hollered.

"Doesn't matter," Jamie hollered back. "You are a big help," Danny muttered. "We'll help," Andy and Nicki volunteered jumping up. "Looks like we have just

about every John Wayne known to man," Danny noticed. "What else we got?"

**XXXXXXXX**

Jamie asked coming into the room with a couple extra bowls of popcorn and cold drinks. "Dances with wolves," Nicki brought up. "That one's kind of long,"

Danny remembered. "How about this one," Andy pulled out another one and handed it to Danny? "Apollo 13," Danny read aloud. "Sounds good to me," Jamie

relaxed propping his feet up on the coffee table. Danny worked on turning the movie on while Nicki and Andy got comfortable on the couch next to Jamie barely

leaving enough room for Danny. They were about half way through the movie when Jamie glanced at Andy. "Have you ever seen this before," Jamie looked over

Nicki to talk to Andy who had her head leaning on Danny's shoulder, and eyes staring intently at the screen. "No," Andy shook her head. "At the foster home

Blake was the only one who got to watch TV, and all he watched was stupid stuff, that made no sense." Jamie nodded, "I take it this one is better?" "Much

better," Andy agreed. "This ones at least interesting." "Well you know it's based on a true story," Jamie started, "and something you learn about in social

studies at school." Andy looked at least half intrigued and added," guess I shouldn't have fallen asleep in class that day." Jamie chuckled, "don't worry you'll

get a chance to hear about it again, history repeats itself." "Remind me to stay awake that day," Andy was serious. "I don't think you'll have any trouble

staying awake at your new school," Danny said pointedly. Andy glanced at him curiously and Danny continued, "you will be going to a catholic school, and

your teachers are liable to smack your desk with their rulers. And trust me, it'll certainly make you pay attention," he glanced at his brother, "I speak from

experience." "Can we get back to the movie now," Nicki asked annoyed glancing up at her two uncles. "Yes we can get back to the movie," Danny threw a

piece of popcorn at her. "Thank you," Nicki settled back onto the couch, "I hate it when people talk during the movie." "But I'm not thru talking to Uncle Jamie

about the Apollo 13 mission." "Did they make it back Uncle Jamie?" Andy was curious. "Just watch the movie Andy and we will talk about it later," Jamie smiled

at her. Danny glanced over the girls heads at his brother, "thank you," he mouthed.

**XXXXXXXX**

"So what did you think of church," Jack asked later that night after lights out when he and Sean congregated in their sisters room. "It's kind of boring," Andy

admitted. "Finally someone who thinks as I do," Sean threw his hands up. "Really," Jack looked at him, "you are not helping." "Oh come on you know you feel

the same way," Sean urged his brother to admit it. "That's beside the point," Jack tried sitting taller. "No its not," Sean argued. "It's denying the truth," he

teased. "In the words of mom," Jack cleared his throat. "Church is supposed to be a place where you listen and then apply the sermon in someway to your

own a life." "Momma's boy," Sean wasn't about to give up the opportunity to annoy his brother. "I'm not a momma's boy," Jack tackled at him. Jack and Sean

rolled about the floor smacking into Andy's bed stand causing a ruckus. "Are you two out of your mind?" Andy tried getting their attention. Neither of the boys

made any attempt to stop and Andy finally smacked them with her pillow. Both boys stopped and looked up at her surprised. "You are going to wake up mom

and dad and then were all liable to get into trouble." "She's got a point," Jack stood and returned to his seat on Andy's bed, while Sean stretched out on the

floor. A door opened down the hall and panic struck the three kids. "What do we do," Jack piped up. "Get under the bed," Andy lit up. Sean rolled under the bed

and Jack crawled in behind him while Andy pulled her covers up over her. Seconds after Andy laid down, her bedroom door opened and Danny looked in.

Moments later and her bedroom door closed again. The Reagan kids waited a few moments until they heard their parent's bedroom door close again and Andy

picked her head up, "I think the coast is clear." Jack and Sean crawled out from under the bed and Sean sighed, "That was close." "Do you think he checked

your bedrooms too?" Andy looked concerned. "No doubt it," Jack replied. "He's very inquisitive." "Well then why didn't he say anything considering he saw your

beds?" A smile started to play across Sean's face, "because like any good Reagan kid who wants to avoid their parents wrath." Sean paused and Jack picked

up where his brother left off. "They make it look like they're in bed." Andy nodded, "very smart." Sean yawned and Andy looked at them. "We should probably

go to bed though, because if they come out again I doubt we will get away with it a second time." "You are probably right about that," Jack agreed. "But I'm

kind of thirsty now that we've done all this talking." "Me too," Andy nodded. "Maybe if were really quiet we can sneak downstairs and get a glass of water."

"That's a good idea," Jack agreed as the two boys followed her to the door. Andy stopped when she reached the door and looked both ways. The house was

dark and quiet and they decided to take a chance. What the three didn't know or see was Danny hiding in the shadows near the bathroom door. Not seeing

anyone, Andy and the boys proceeded out the door. Just after the three managed to take a few steps down the hall, Danny jumped out and grabbed them.

The kids yelled in terror and Danny flipped the hall light switch on. "Dad," they managed to relax when they saw him. "And just what may I ask are you three

doing up and out of bed after lights out," Danny asked his arms crossed over his chest. "Uhh," Jack starred at the ground realizing they were in trouble. "Well,"

Danny wanted an answer? "You see it all started when we still had a lot to talk about," Sean started. "Sean," Danny stopped him. "You know that isn't an

answer I'm looking for." "Yes Sir," Sean figured it best not to push it. "And just what is it, do you have to say for yourself?" Danny looked at his daughter. "We

weren't tired yet," Andy tried. Danny chuckled and shook his head. "It's alright I'm not mad, but you best start listening and be glad that your mother is in the

shower and that I caught you and not her, otherwise there really would be trouble." "We know," the three answered him seriously. "Good now get to bed," he

ordered. Neither of the children made any attempts to move and Danny just looked at them questioningly. "Can we get a glass of water," Andy asked carefully?

Danny smiled, "of course you can, just try to make it quick," he followed them down the stairs. "Dad," Andy looked at him questioningly? Danny looked at her

and Andy continued, "how did you know the boys weren't in bed?" Danny just laughed out loud and looked at her with no shame, "I invented the art of

concealment, and keeping things away from my parents was my number one priority." Danny paused and smiled, "they were great times."


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry about the delay on posting a new chapter. I am a criminal justice major and am taking summer classes, needless to say my professors have been keeping me on a tight schedule.

CH. 11: Back to Work

Part 1

**XXXXXXXX**

The following Thursday evening, Linda was busily preparing dinner for her family when Danny came in. "Hey Linda," Danny called from the front door. "I talked

to the school today and they said they need to test Andy's skill level, before they can place her in a class." Linda enlightened him of the day's events while

Danny filled him a cup of coffee, "when's the day?" "Tomorrow," Linda replied. "Talk about short notice," Danny mentioned, looking around the house and

noticing neither of the kids were around. "There upstairs," Linda spoke up, before he had a chance to ask. Danny sighed, "have you told her yet?" "Not yet,"

Linda replied, a hint of worry behind it. "Get ready for the fireworks," Danny said placing his coffee cup on the counter before heading up the stairs. Stopping by

his own bedroom first to lock his gun and shield away in his safe Danny proceeded to his daughter's room. "Hey kiddo," Danny said getting her attention. "Hi

Dad," Andy looked up from where she sat on floor looking through the CDs, her Uncle Jamie recently purchased for her. "Listen Andy we need to talk," Danny

said pulling out her desk chair. "Whatever it is Jack did it," Andy teased. Danny chuckled, "sounds like you are getting the hang of this older sibling thing."

"Sounds like my mission has been accomplished then," Andy grinned. "Yah well you still have one more mission to accomplish," Danny crossed his arms and

leaned back in the chair. "What's the mission Detective," Andy asked getting intrigued by the whole family business? "It's a highly dangerous assignment with

everything ranging from thefts, fights and long stake out hours that can result in extreme boredom," Danny made it sound intriguing. "What's the job," Andy

was becoming impatient? "It's at St. Victors Catholic School." "Danny," Andy stood raising her voice. "Easy kid," Danny's pitch became a bit higher, "your dancing

with insubordination, and that's an offense punishable by removal of property," Danny glanced at her CDs. "Yes sir," Andy managed to calm herself and return

to where she was sitting at the foot of her bed. "Like I said, after completing the training, this assignment will last for several years." "Any chance I can refuse

the assignment," Andy asked? "Not likely," Danny shook his head. "It would show a lack of respect toward your superiors as well as make it appear that you

are not willing to take one for the team." "In other words a coward," Andy played it down. "Pretty much," Danny replied. Andy sighed, "I accept" "You will not

regret this cadet," Danny finished. "I hope not detective, for both our sakes." Danny smiled, "I have no doubt that you will succeed." "Thank you Sir," Andy

stood. "My pleasure cadet, and I can sure you the Reagan family will be forever in your debt," Danny smiled making his way to the door. "Dad," Andy sighed

stopping him. "Are you sure about this," she asked, her voice showing sure signs of apprehension. "I'm positive" Danny held his arms open to her. Andy usually

wasn't much for hugs but the second she entered the Reagan family, she noticed she had better start. And now, now was one of the times she needed one.

"Thanks Dad," Andy hugged him. "No problem kiddo," Danny rested his chin gently on the top of her head.

**XXXXXXXX**

"That went over well," Linda mentioned, when Danny returned to the bottom floor. "I didn't hear any yelling." "It worked out," Danny answered. "So how did

you do it?" "Psychology" Danny smiled, "with a little family business." "Oh no, not my daughter there is no way she's going to be a cop." "I don't know," Danny

smiled shrugging his shoulders. "I think she's got something." "This is where put my foot down," Linda was serious. "We can't tell her what she can and can't

do Linda, that's not how this parenting thing works." "I know," Linda sighed. "Otherwise Jamie never would have become a cop, mom didn't want that to

happen and my father certainly would have honored her wishes," Danny implied. "And what about you," Linda asked? "What about me," Danny shrugged, "I

was her first born, but I think she gave up when she noticed I was just like my dad." "I understand your mother's fears," Linda took a sip of iced tea from her

glass. "Listen honey, I don't think it's something we have to worry about right now, she's 12." "I know Danny," Linda agreed, "I just can't help but think of the

future at times." "I know honey but that's a long time away. Besides we should keep our mind on the here and now." Linda sighed, "speaking of the here and

now, how about getting those children of yours down here to eat." "Yes mam," Danny winked at her. "I'll get right to it."

**XXXXXXXX**

"Can we stay up and watch a movie tonight Dad," Andy asked before taking a bite of mashed potatoes? "No you may not," Linda answered for him. "Why not,"

Sean whined. "Don't talk with your mouth full Sean," Linda corrected. "Because tomorrow is going to be a busy day," Danny answered. "You boys have school,

and Andy has a test tomorrow and you all need plenty of rest," Linda chimed in. "But mom," Jack complained, "one movie won't hurt." "Don't argue with your

mother Jack," Danny chided, "besides you will be difficult enough to get up in the morning, Mr. Give me five more minutes." Jack smiled, "what do you expect I'm

a growing boy, I need my sleep." "You mean your beauty sleep," Andy teased. Jack threw her a look, "very funny Andy." "Every once in a while a good comment

like that comes to me," she grinned.

**XXXXXXXX**

The following morning came early and getting Andy to walk through the doors of the school was as if you were sentencing her to a firing squad. "Can't you just

take me to jail," Andy looked up at Danny seriously, "there ain't much of a difference." "Isn't much of a difference," Linda corrected. "That's what I said," Andy

tried. Danny opened the door to the designated room, Andy was set up to test in, only instead of making any attempt to walk in Andy simply stared. "So this is

my cell, Andy looked up at Danny again. "Are you sure you won't reconsider, because at least prison has a TV?" "Positive," Danny edged her into the room. "No

cot either," Andy noticed. "Oh well I've never had any trouble sleeping in a desk anyways," she shrugged. Danny shook his head, "good luck," he said before

closing the door in between them. Linda settled herself into a seat outside the room, as Danny prepared to leave for work. "Call me if you need me," Danny

added before turning for the neighboring hallway. "I will," Linda assured him, "be careful." "Always am," Danny smiled at her before making his leave.

**XXXXXXXX**

Nicki was just rounding the corner at a run, down the hallway for her science class, when she ran directly into a man's chest. Nicki opened her eyes and saw

the light blue shirt and darker colored tie, it looked familiar but she wasn't sure. She certainly didn't want to open her eyes, she was much too embarrassed.

The man reached out to grab her and she noticed something that was indeed familiar. There was a gold shield on one side of the man's belt and a service

revolver on the other side and Nicki knew immediately, it was her Uncle Danny. "Wow slow down there kid," Danny kept her from falling over. "Sorry Uncle

Danny, I got delayed at my locker and I'm late for class. "Mhmm, delayed by your friends no doubt," Danny corrected her. "How do you always know," Nicki

looked at him annoyed. Danny chuckled and replied with another comment similar to the one he told his own children just the night before, "I have the ability to

see right through phony excuses in order to avoid trouble. I invented the technique after all," Danny sounded proud of himself. "You know something Dad I'm

beginning to think you invented everything, after all you have a comment for anything any of us ever do." "You don't know the half of it Andrea," Danny turned

when he heard his daughter's voice. "Sometimes I wonder how I even survived some of the things I did," Danny cleared his throat, "but you don't need to

know about all that." "I bet you Aunt Erin or Uncle Jamie knows some of these stories," Andy grinned at her cousin. "Don't even think about it," Danny looked

at them menacing. "And what are you doing out here anyway?" "Bathroom break," Andy shrugged. "We just got here Andy that's impossible." "Maybe for you,

but you're not the one facing a day of testing." "Get in there," he pointed back to the class room, "and you," he turned back to his niece. "You get to class, and

on time for a change too." "If we have too," the girls sighed walking down the hall. "Have a good day," Danny couldn't help but smile at the girl's lack of

eagerness.

**XXXXXXXX**

Danny pulled his jeep into the 5-4 precincts parking lot and smiled, he was back to work. "Hey Partner, you ready to go to work?" Jackie was the first to greet

to him. "More than ready," Danny loosened his tie, before taking a seat at his desk. "My headaches back again," Sergeant Gormley said the first thing he saw

Danny." "Nice to see you too Sarge," Danny took a sip from his coffee, Jackie brought him. "It looks like you certainly missed me," Danny implied shifting through

the stack of cases. Gormley chuckled, "don't count on it Reagan. Just show me some of that ingenuity in solving those cases so I can remember why I keep you

around in the first place." "No problem Sarge, I live for making you happy and miserable all at the same time." "I can tell," Gormley wasn't kidding, turning back

to his office. Danny glanced at the case on the top of the desk, robbery turned homicide. The second read, drug ring expansion in south side park. The third,

immigration murder. "How's Andy and the rest of the family," Jackie asked taking Danny's attention away from the cases. "They're doing alright, Danny looked

up. "The boys just ended their spring break and are back in school, while Andy is testing today so they can even place her in a class." Jackie looked confused,

"why couldn't they just transfer her records from her old school?" "Apparently her grades are kind of low and they think she will have to be placed in a lower

class," Danny explained. "This isn't going to end well," Jackie leaned back in her chair. "I certainly don't want that to happen, but we will just have to see what

the school tells us," Danny replied turning back to cases atop his desk. "Reagan get in here," Gormley interrupted him. "Can't it wait Sarge, I'm trying to pick

which case to hit first," Danny looked over his shoulder. "No," Gormley said sharply, "now get in here, you too Curatola." Danny and Jackie glanced at one

another, they already had a desk full of cases they needed to get started on, and were running behind on at that. Danny sighed, "were coming Sarge." Taking

a seat in front of Sergeant Gormley's desk, Danny pretended to get comfortable, he had been in this position countless times. "You caught a case," Gormley

enlightened them. "Yah we know Sarge, there all on top of my desk right now collecting dust," Danny sat up annoyed. "Not those Reagan, you caught another

one," Gormley raised his voice! "Another one," Jackie stood. "And this one's straight from the Commissioners desk." Gormley enlightened the two detectives.

Danny stood and turned serious, "what do you got?" "A mysterious murder on a college campus, no witnesses and no leads, you will be flying blind." Jackie

took the case file from Gormley and Danny started asking questions. "When did this happen?" "An hour ago so get moving," Gormley ended the questions.

Danny and Jackie started for the door, but Gormley stopped them short. "The commissioner wants this case to take first priority, and he wants it over ASAP."

"What's so important about this one, Jackie was the first to ask? "The teacher murdered was one that beat out several other applicants for the position, this

was apparently his first semester, and a bunch of other technical problems that weren't mentioned." Danny and Jackie exchanged confused glances and Danny

replied seriously, "we will take care of it Sarge." Danny grabbed the coat he draped over the back of his desk chair and smiled, his dad wasn't kidding, his desk

was covered with cases. And he just got handed another one, he was going to be one busy detective. Danny and Jackie were just walking out the back door of

the precinct, when they looked up and noticed the Commissioner standing not a few feet away from his detail. The two detectives were about to stand at

attention but Frank stopped them short, and instead motioned for them to approach. "I take it you have been briefed," Frank asked sullenly? "Yes Sir," Danny

and Jackie answered immediately. "The teacher was supposedly a very intelligent man and was offered this position with high recommendations, and the city

and school board now wants to shut down the college, needles to say we are on a schedule." "We understand Commissioner," Danny nodded. "I'll just go bring

the car around, excuse me Sir," Jackie excused herself, leaving father and son a moment to talk freely. "I don't guess I have to expand on the seriousness of

this case," Frank looked at his son seriously. "No Dad, you don't," Danny shook his head. "This needs to be handled with complete professionalism son," Frank

added. "I know Dad, and I'll do my best" Danny signed. "I know you will, that's why I had you assigned the case." "Thank you Sir, it's appreciated." "How are

the kids?" Frank asked changing the subject, a little concerned about Andy. "The boys didn't want to go back to school," Danny smiled. "And Andy," Frank was

curious. "Trying to push Andy through the front door of the school, was as if we were shoving her in front of a firing squad," Danny was by no means joking.

Frank chuckled, "you were like that at the beginning of every school term." Danny shivered, "I remember it well." "It's about time you have one to cause you

just as much grief as you caused your mother and I." Danny looked at him confused, "what kind of father wishes grief on their child?" "The kind that could write

a book, on the mischief you caused." Danny cleared his throat, "I think I better get to work," Danny noticed Jackie pulling the car around. "Let me know how it

comes out with Andy," Frank reminded him. "Will do," Danny said before sliding into the passenger seat for a change.

**XXXXXXXX**

Pulling into the college parking lot, Jackie looked at her partner. "I don't think quick and painless is going to work," Danny eliminated the most obvious choice.

"Probably not," Jackie agreed getting out of the car, to follow Danny so they could examine the crime scene. "What do we got," Danny asked lifting the yellow

police line tape? "Not much," the officer in blue replied. "Anything useful," Jackie was trying to get back to business. "The Vic was shot twice, once in the chest,

the other in the stomach." "I want a ballistics report on both bullets," Danny ordered. "What do you think," Jackie asked after speaking with another officer?

"There are two separate blood piles," Danny pointed. "One behind the desk and another near the wall." Jackie nodded, "so you think he was standing behind

the desk when he was shot the first time in the stomach. It didn't kill him so he started walking, and that's when he got it in the chest," she interpreted.

"Exactly," Danny was glad to see they were on the same page. Danny looked around the classroom a bit longer, before stepping out into the hallway to search

for any piece of evidence that would be plausible to the case. "We swiped the area Detective," one of the officers enlightened him, when they saw Danny

downon his hands and knees. "Well apparently one of you needs glasses," Danny grunted, before wrapping his pocket knife in his handkerchief, to try and dig

out a small casing that appeared to have gotten stuck under the trim that ran alongside the wall. "Get this checked for prints," Danny dropped the casing into

an evidence bag. "Yes Sir," A rookie officer by the name of Alexis Ryder took it from him. "It looks like whoever it was that pulled the trigger, was just outside

the door," Danny mentioned. "Do you think the Vic saw his killer," the rookie voiced a question? "I don't know," Danny shrugged. "It's certainly possible,

although they probably shot him the first time and then after they realized they missed, they stepped closer." Ryder nodded, "probably a student then,

because a professional wouldn't have missed." "All options are open right now, and it could literally be anyone at this point, students, or even jealous faculty"

Danny shrugged, not wanting to jump to any conclusions. "Yes Sir, excuse me," the rookie officer excused herself to finish up her job. "I apologize for

herbattering questions Detective," an officer with a few more years on the job, approached him. "She's very inquisitive, and has heard a lot about the famous

Danny Reagan." Danny chuckled, "it's fine, I used to do the same thing to my father when I was a kid, just about every day he came home from work." The

officer smiled, "thank you for your understanding," he excused himself. "You ready to go" Jackie asked him, returning into the hall. "Yah," Danny answered. "I

need to go somewhere where I can think."

**XXXXXXXX**

"Alright you got to tell me," Jackie slid into the passenger seat after Danny took over as the driver. "What?" Danny looked at her, before pulling out of the

college parking lot. "How you saw that casing under the trim," Jackie continued. "You liked that," Danny smiled at her? "Yes, now tell me how you saw it," Jackie

was pushing him. "The sunlight from the window, splashed a glare on the floor and I saw it reflecting." "Danny it was under the trim," Jackie said half believing

him. "Well it only lasted a second," Danny was telling the truth. Jackie sighed, "either you are the luckiest guy around, or you are just that good." "Would it be

that hard for you to admit that I'm good," Danny tried hiding the grin that kept threatening to escape. "Maybe," Jackie laughed. "Now you sound like my sister,"

Danny teased pulling into the precincts parking lot.

**XXXXXXXX**

Jackie glanced through the file on her desk, while Danny looked through school records on both faculty and students, on his computer. Danny yawned, "I have

been going through names for the past two hours," he stood to go in search for a cup of coffee. Danny held the cup in his hand and was just about to take a

sip when his cell buzzed. "Hey Linda, how are things going," Danny questioned? "Not too good," Linda replied. "What happened," Danny sighed, figuring it was

Andy. "According to Andy's test scores, her History and English levels are too low to be able place her into the class she's supposed to be in." "Well is there

anything we can do, so she won't be held back," Danny asked? "The school said we have two options," Linda replied. "Either we can hold her back or we can

work with her for a couple weeks and help her learn the material and then she can retest those subjects." "What does Andy want to do," Danny asked?

"Neither one," Linda was serious. Danny sighed, "I could have guessed that one." "She isn't in a very good mood," Linda added. "That's why I waited to call

you until after I dropped her off with Pop and was on my way to work." "I'll talk to her this evening," Danny assured her. "So what do you want to do," Linda

asked him? "Get her caught up," Danny was more than certain. "That's what I was thinking, but I didn't want to say anything without talking with you first,"

Linda agreed. "All we have to do is call the school, and they will get us some text books," Linda added. "Let's call them," Danny replied. "I'll do that on my

break," Linda replied pulling into the hospital parking lot. "Danny I have to go, I just got to work." "Okay have a good day," Danny replied before hanging up.

Danny handed Jackie a cup of coffee and preceded on to his desk. "Anything from the lab on the casing," Danny questioned? "I called, but apparently they are

really backed up and said it may take a few days." Danny muttered something under his breath and signed, "I guess it's back to the computer then."

**XXXXXXXX**

"Jackie I think I got something," Danny said nearly an hour later, showing a hint of curiosity. "Now it's only a slim chance, but apparently there are a few

students that have records." "Let's go talk to them," Jackie was more than ready to follow his lead. "Wait," Danny stopped her mid-step. "Danny what's the

matter? Let's go shake these kids down." "Jackie we can't," Danny started. "We don't have enough evidence for an arrest warrant, and if we go talk to them

and one of them really is the killer, we take the chance of making them run." "What can we do then?" Jackie was annoyed. "I think we need to send someone

under cover," Danny looked at her serious. "I think your right," Jackie considered his suggestion and replied, "I don't guess we have any other option." "Then

it's all settled, you can start tomorrow," Danny leaned back in his desk chair. "What!" Jackie stopped when realized she raised her voice. "You are the only

logical choice," Danny tried. "What's wrong with you doing it," Jackie was more than serious. Danny laughed out loud, "me a professor, that's even a little too

far fetched for me to believe. In fact you are talking to someone who wouldn't go to school even if they were paid," Danny added for emphasis. "Find anything

interesting," Gormley interrupted. Jackie scoffed, "you should hear Reagan's idea." "Nothing surprises me with him anymore," Gormley nodded at Danny. "I'm

flattered you think so much of me Sarge," Danny interrupted the conversation. "What's the idea," Gormley changed the subject? "It's an under-cover

assignment Sarge," Danny thought it best to tell him himself. "As a professor," Jackie started, "and he wants me to do it." "It's not a bad idea," Gormley

thought it over. "But I think Reagan should take point, considering it was his idea." "Come on Sarge," Danny stood. "You know that's not exactly my thing." "It

will help broaden your intellect," Gormley mentioned. "Let's be serious Sarge, it's me were talking about." "I just said that nothing you do surprises me

anymore, so if anyone can pull this off you can, needless to say, make it your thing," Gormley headed back for his office. "Yes Sir," Danny sighed, before glancing

over at his partner. "Your loving this aren't you?" "Every minute of it," Jackie teased. Danny turned unusually quiet for a moment as he glanced through the files

again, trying to gather as much intellect on the people and buildings. "What are you doing," Jackie started to get worried with his silence? "Thinking of a way I

can ask dear old dad, for a different assignment," Danny leaned back. Jackie just starred at him and Danny continued, "not really." He jumped up and walked

into Gormley's office, leaving Jackie alone to figure out what he was up to. "This isn't going to be the standard under cover assignment Sarge," Danny started

working on his con. "What do you want now Reagan," Gormley shook his head. "I want to form a team, and I want to place someone under cover as a

student." "Why," Gormley asked? "I want to cover all of our bases here, we don't know if it's a professor or a student." "Makes sense," Gormley replied. "You

got any body in mind that's willing to work for you?" "I do," Danny nodded." Alright then Reagan," Gormley started. "The Commissioner said for you to take

point on this, so do what you got to do." "Yes Sir," Danny hurried out of the office to begin work on forming his team. Danny what do you got up your sleeve,

Jackie asked seeing a grin on her partners face? "I'm forming a team, so welcome to the group. You just won yourself countless hours of surveillance on the

students that have records," Danny smiled menacingly at her. "And just who gave you that authority, to tell me what I'm going to do?" "I'm taking point on this

assignment," Danny pulled out his cell, and dialed his brother's number. "Jamie, do me a favor and meet me at dads in about an hour." "What's going on," Jamie

was curious? "I can't tell you now," Danny replied, "so just meet me there." "Okay," Jamie agreed still a bit curious. "I have to go receive a little training, before

I'm ready to go in," Danny looked over at Jackie while packing up the case file. "We start rounding up the team first thing tomorrow morning," Danny added

hurrying out the door.

**XXXXXXXX**

Danny opened the kitchen door to his father's home and reached into the fridge for a cold drink, before making his way into the living room, in search of his

father, grandfather and daughter. "Hi dad," Andy looked up from her puzzle. "Hey Andy," Danny placed a hand on her shoulder. "How was your day?" "Awful,

the school board is too demanding." "There just trying to help you honey," Danny tried reassuring her. "I doubt that," Andy scoffed, still obviously upset with

the whole ordeal. "You know something that is the second scoff I've received today," Danny mentioned. "Now I may have to take it from my partner, but I do

not and will not take it from my own daughter." "Yes sir," Andy sensed a mood she didn't want to push. Danny signed and ran a hand through his hair. "Listen

Andy, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped on you the way I did. I've just had an odd sort of day, and I'm still trying to figure out what all I'm going to do." "It's

okay Dad, I've had one of those days myself," Andy smiled a half smile at him. Danny chuckled, "we'll think of something to get you through honey. In fact, the

school is going to give us some text books that you can study, and then all you have to do is retest on those subjects," Danny enlightened her. "And what

happens if I fail those too," Andy was turning upset all over again? "That's not going to happen again sweetheart," Danny reassured her. "We're going to get

Uncle Jamie to help you." "I hope your right," Andy looked at him. "Everything's going to turn out fine," Danny stood up, to find his father. Frank closed the book

he was reading, and placed it on the coffee table next to him when he saw his eldest son walk in. "How's the case coming?" "I take it you want an update

Dad," Danny took a seat across from him. "That would be correct," Frank replied. "I don't exactly know how to tell you this," Danny paused, unsure of what his

father's reaction would be. "But I'm going under cover as a professor," Danny spit out. Frank couldn't help but smile, when he thought of his oldest son

standing in front of a class room in charge of teaching a class full of students. "I know what you're thinking Dad and I thought the same thing, that's why I

have reinforcement coming in." "Jamie," Frank guessed. Danny nodded and Frank continued. "What about Erin, she went to college?" "No way, absolutely not,

she would never let me live it down" Danny wasn't kidding. Frank chuckled, "I won't say a word, but I have a feeling it's going to take a bit more persuasion on

your brothers part." "Danny, I'm here," Jamie called from the kitchen. "I'm in the study, now get in here," Danny hollered. "Please," he added when Frank

looked at him. Jamie went into the room and took a seat on the couch next to his brother. "I need your help on a case I'm working, but first you have to swear

to complete secrecy," Danny started. "Of course," Jamie wasn't sure where this was headed. Danny sighed, unsure if he should continue, knowing full well, his

brother wasn't liable to act in any manner similar to his father, when he heard the news. Then again he had a case to solve, and figured it was a choice he

would have to take. "I'm going under cover as a professor at the college." Jamie laughed out loud, "that's a good one Danny, now tell me why you really called

me over here." "I'm not kidding Jamie, I caught a case that requires it," Danny wasn't laughing. Jamie chuckled again, till he realized Danny was serious. "What

do you need me to do," Jamie turned professional? "I need you to help me prepare," Danny answered. "How long do we have?" "The rest of today and

tomorrow, I start Wednesday." "That's not a lot of time," Jamie sighed, "especially considering I have a tour tomorrow." "Not anymore," Danny looked at him.

"Starting tomorrow, you're working for me." "What," Jamie looked shocked! "Dad, can he do that?" Jamie turned to his father for help. "Afraid so son, he's

taking point on this investigation and he's forming a team." Jamie didn't appear too enthused, and glanced at his brother. "Why me?" "Because I get to pick

who I want, and you've been to college," Danny enlightened him. "Well it's not good, but it's a reason," Jamie admitted. "You know something, you'd think

someone who went to college for as long as you did, would be smart enough to show their new boss a bit more of respect," Danny joked. "Your pushing it big

brother," Jamie glared. Danny laughed out loud, "it will be a life changing experience. And one other thing, under no circumstances is Erin to know about this

little brother, and I'm beyond serious."


	12. Chapter 12

I apologize for the delay, my summer classes have kept me extremely busy. Next chapter will find Danny undercover as the professor, I promise. Thanks for all the reviews and followers. Justice Stands TRUE

Ch. 12: Back to Work Part 2

**XXXXXXXX**

"I still don't like the idea of having to test again," Andy mentioned starring out the window as Danny drove home. "I'm sure you don't, but it's just something

you have to do," Danny mentioned. "Yeah I guess so," Andy sighed. "I'm not exactly thrilled with my case assignment and what I'm going to have to do in order

to solve it, but I can't exactly tell the commissioner no." "I guess not," Andy agreed. "Doing things we don't want to do is part of life," Danny explained. "Did

you ask Uncle Jamie about helping me study?" "Not yet," Danny replied. "I'll do it as soon as I'm through using him for the case." "There's no hurry," Andy said

immediately. Danny chucked, "I had a feeling you would say that." "So what kind of case are you working on," Andy was curious? "Sorry, but it's confidential,"

Danny replied. "Dad, I'm 12, I think I can handle it." Danny shook his head, "Andy I'm not saying a word." "You know I overheard you and Uncle Jamie talking

about some of it," Andy was baiting him. "Nice try kid, but I tried the same thing with grandpa several years ago," Danny laughed pulling into the driveway.

**XXXXXXXX**

The next day found Danny and Jamie sitting inside a vacant interrogation room, Jamie feeling as if he was trapped in a jail cell. "No, no, no," Jamie sounded

aggravated. "You can't straight up threaten the students." "Why not," Danny was confused, "as long as I don't follow through and throw them out the window,

what's the problem?" Jamie sighed, "okay let's try another one. What are you going to do, if someone comes into class late?" Danny rubbed his chin, "hmm let

me think about that one," Danny replied menacingly? Jamie hit his head up against the wall, "what did I do to get stuck with you as a brother?" "Just lucky I

guess," Danny teased. Jamie just stared at him, "alright let's get serious with the actual class. What subject are you teaching?" "I think Criminal Justice believe

it or not," Danny couldn't help but grin. "Thank God, it isn't English," Jamie shook his head. "That's what I said," Danny was being completely honest. "I'll go see

if I can find a text book," Jamie started for the door. "Anything to get me out of here." "Take your time," Danny followed him. "I have to get the rest of my team

here."

**XXXXXXXX**

Taking a seat behind his desk, Danny wondered aloud. "Do you remember what department Officer Ryder was from?" "I think the 12th," Jackie replied. "The

same as my brothers," Danny pondered before motioning for Jamie. Jamie took the vacant seat next to Danny's desk and asked, "what do you want now?"

"Stop asking questions and just pay attention," Danny was serious. Jamie crossed his arms and leaned back, "begging your pardon oh wise one." "That's

better, now tell me what you know about Officer Ryder?" "Alex," Jamie clarified? "I think so," Danny replied. "She's a rookie," Jamie mentioned. "I know that

much, but I'd like something a bit deeper than that Harvard," Danny tossed a crumpled piece of paper at his brother. "I haven't worked with her personally, but

from what I've heard she's not bad." Danny nodded, "I was considering putting her undercover as a student." Jamie sighed, "going undercover is a difficult

assignment," remembering all too well his time he spent undercover with the Sanfino crime family. "I know," Danny agreed, "but she will be with me most of the

time." "Personally I think she will be okay," Jamie admitted," but you can always talk to her to decide for yourself, considering since you're the one in charge

and if something would happen, it would be on you." "I know," Danny nodded. rolling his options around in his head, until Jamie interrupted. "What are you

going to do?" "I think I'm going to do it," Danny reached for his car keys, "let's take a ride little brother."

**XXXXXXXX**

Danny and Jamie had just stepped into the 12th precinct, when Renzulli came out of his office. "Bringing him back already," Renzulli joked with Danny. "Yeah

well I'm just trying to share," Danny grinned, "I've had my share of time with him when we were growing up." "I appreciate the gesture Detective, but you can

keep him." "That's fine, I'm used to him," Danny replied. "Would you two please stop talking as if I wasn't standing right here," Jamie interrupted. Renzulli

chuckled, "what is it that brings you to my department?" "I'd actually like to speak with you about one of your officers," Danny mentioned. Renzulli looked

puzzled, "step into my office then Detective," Renzulli stepped aside. "I think I'll let you handle this one big brother," Jamie said quietly before heading off to

see some of his coworkers. Renzulli closed the door behind him and moved to take a seat behind his desk, "now what can I do for you Danny?" Renzulli got

straight to business. "I would like to know a little information on Officer Ryder," Danny implied. "Alex," Renzulli said aloud. "She's a little green, but for the most

part she's a good officer." "That's what I was hoping for," Danny said aloud. "She's also made a few legitimate collars," Renzulli added. "In that case I'd like to

know your opinion on her going undercover with me," Danny questioned? "Hmm," Renzulli turned the thought around in his head. "She is pretty new, but I

think she could handle it. What's the case?" "It's at the junior college," Danny replied. "I'd like her to go undercover as a student." Renzulli nodded, "I'm sure

she would be fine as a student, I know she could certainly pass as one." "That's what I thought when I first spoke with her, she's very inquisitive," Danny

remembered. Renzulli laughed, "she certainly is." "She would be with me most of the time," Danny added, "considering I'm also going undercover as a

professor." Renzulli laughed out loud, "you a professor." "Not you too," Danny shook his head. Renzulli stifled another laugh that threatened to escape, and

instead tried to return to business with his boss's son. "To whom and when do you want her to report?" "To me," Danny looked at him, "I'm heading up the

investigation." "You are going undercover and in charge of the entire operation, you're going to be one busy detective," Renzulli noted. "That's what I said,"

Danny agreed with him. "And I would like her to report ASAP, so we can get started," Danny added. "Is today too soon, she's about to go on tour, but I can

rearrange the schedule," Renzulli offered? "That would be greatly appreciated," Danny started to stand. "Take care of my officer Detective," Renzulli shook his

hand. "I will," Danny reassured him, "I want this case over with as quick as I can." "I believe you," Renzulli opened the door to his office in order to call Alex in.

Alex stepped through the doorway but stopped the second she saw Danny. "Close the door," Renzulli spoke up when he noticed she made no attempt to

move. "And have a seat," he pointed to the seat next Danny. The thoughts of the day before ran through her head, as she tried to figure out what she did

wrong, to have the detective make a special trip out to her precinct. "Officer Alexis Ryder, I assume you know Detective Daniel Reagan," Renzulli introduced

them. "I know of him, but not personally Sergeant," Alex admitted. "Well you are about to get that opportunity," Renzulli replied, "you are about to work for

him. Would you like take it from here Detective?" "It would be my pleasure," Danny nodded before he proceeded with the basics of the case. Alex was more

than pleased in getting to work with the legendary Danny Reagan, and figured it would be a great experience, needless to say she agreed in a matter of

seconds.

**XXXXXXXX**

After collecting his brother, Danny, Jamie and Alex made their way to Danny's precinct, or in other words, his home away from home. Once rounding up Jackie,

Danny, Jamie and Alex met up in the vacant conference room, where Danny proceeded with his plan. "Jamie, you and will be with Jackie most of the time, either

in the car or a vacant room. And Alex," Danny started, "when you are not in my class, you will either be with them," Danny nodded at the other two, "or

showing your face around the campus so it will actually look like you are a student, in which you will try to get close to our suspect. In the meantime," Danny

pulled out a pair of glasses that he would be wearing, "will be showing my face around the campus as well, unfortunately. Oh and at no time will anyone be

flashing badges or uniform's." The three nodded at him, and Danny excused them all to begin preparing, all that is except for Alex. "Oh and Jackie," Danny

stopped her in the nick of time. "Have you spoken to forensics yet?" "Not yet," Jackie replied. "But I'll go talk to them while you prepare for class professor,"

Jackie hurried out of the room before Danny could reply with a comeback. "Alex," Danny took a seat across from her, after his brother and Jackie left them

alone. "I want to talk to you alone about your job." "Yes Sir," Alex straightened. "For one, let's keep the sirs down to a minimum. And second, the character you

will be playing, is that of a smart slacker student, in other words come in late and do what you have to, too annoy me." Alex stifled a laugh, "shouldn't be too

hard, I've never had much trouble annoying my superiors." "You and me both," Danny admitted, before changing the subject. "Oh and one other thing, under

no circumstances are you too chase down a lead on your own, if you find out anything that's extremely important, you let me know ASAP. Is that clear?" Danny

wanted to make sure she knew her boundaries. "Yes Sir," Alex shook her head. "In that case, you need to make sure you have all your student supplies ready

for class tomorrow, while I figure out what I'm going to talk about in class for an hour and a half class period." Alex sighed, "good luck professor." "Thanks," this

time it was Danny's turn to sigh, "thank God it's a subject I know something about."

**XXXXXXXX**

Danny stretched out on the couch later that evening, with a cup of coffee in his right hand while his left hand held an Introduction to Criminal Justice text book.

He couldn't remember the last time he studied something, although he had a feeling it was several years ago when he was preparing for the t-cleose test

while in the police academy. "Sean, I'm not kidding, you have ten seconds to leave me alone, or I'm going to kill you," Andy threatened as she made her way

downstairs, followed closely by her youngest brother. "But Andy, I want you to play a game with me," Sean whined. "Listen Sean, I really don't want to play

right now," Andy turned him down. "But Andy," Sean complained all the more. "Dad," Andy sighed. "Would you do something about the pest behind me?" "Sean

leave your sister alone, and go upstairs and do your homework," Danny looked up from his reading. "I'll go annoy Jack," Sean seemed to be in a hurry to leave.

"Was that part of what I told you to do?" Danny tried clarifying. "Not exactly," Sean looked down. "The answers no Sean, get it right," Andy interrupted.

Dannycleared his throat, "I don't need help Andy, besides you have your own studying to do." Danny picked up a couple textbooks and handed them to her.

Andy moaned and Danny continued, "I picked it up on my way home from work, so get to studying." "Yeah well I'm not very good at studying," Andy admitted.

"Neither am I, but I'm doing it, so if I can, you can too," Danny put an end to the conversation and returned his attention back to the challenge at hand. Andy

remained steadfast and turned the books over in her hand. "Do we have to give these back," Andy asked? "No," Danny answered without bothering to look

up. "In that case, can I borrow your gun?" Danny started to get up and Andy ran up the stairs, hurrying to get away. Danny smiled to himself, and fell back onto

the couch, "it always works," he muttered to himself. Danny scanned through the chapters, reading several of them aloud as he prepared to pinpoint a topic.

"An integrated definition of crime, nope." Danny turned a few pages, "Types of crime, maybe." Danny wrote the page number down before continuing. "Crime

control and Due process: to punish or protect, definitely not?" Danny turned the page in a hurry. "The misuse of force," Danny sighed, "give me a break." He

continued on to something that made sense to him. "Arrests without a warrant," Danny smiled. "We have a winner," Danny started to jot a few notes down. He

had just finished writing down page 224-225 down on his notepad when he was interrupted by a knock on the front door. "Jack, get the door son," Danny

called to the boy who was now doing his homework at the kitchen table, in order to avoid his nagging brother. "Hi, Grandpa," Jack was surprised to see Frank

there. Frank stepped through the door, and Danny looked up. "Hey dad, what are you doing here?" Danny found it odd that it was close to 6:00 and his father

was coming by, instead of going straight home. "I was just thinking that I don't get to see my grandchildren nearly enough," Frank took a seat on one of the

single chairs in the living room. "In other words you're looking for an update on the case commissioner," Danny looked at him questioningly? "That may have

had a bit to do with the reason I was dropped off here," Frank admitted. "In that case, so far so good, we start our undercover assignment tomorrow," Danny

let him in on the day's transpired events. "Good," Frank nodded. "And I have also been told that you have a rookie going undercover as well." "About that,"

Danny wasn't sure how to proceed. "I met her at the crime scene, and she started asking me questions, and she seemed like she would fit as a student

perfectly, and she will be with me the majority of the time," Danny was picking up for himself. "It's fine Son," Frank raised a hand. "I think it's safe to say I trust

your judgement." "Thanks Dad," Danny tried to hide his smile. "So how's the prep for class coming," Frank changed the subject. Danny moaned, "I don't think

I've studied this hard in my entire life." Frank chuckled, "that was certainly apparent at times." "I made okay grades," Danny protested. "Yes," Frank agreed,

"but you didn't care, and that's was what your mother and I strived to do." "I did my homework, and I studied, somewhat" Danny mumbled. "That's because

you were forced, and in jeopardy of consequences if you didn't," Frank replied. "Alright you win," Danny sighed giving up. Frank laughed out loud, "so what

does a person have to do around here to get a drink?" Danny stood and headed for the kitchen, but stopped short when he reached the doorway and the

scent of burnt casserole reached his nostrils. "Oh no," Danny choked, taking what was left of their dinner out of the oven. "What's the matter," Frank started

for the kitchen? "Oh, just the usual," Danny sounded frustrated. "Linda prepares something for dinner, and I burn it." Frank chuckled, remembering those days

all too well. "So where's Linda at anyways," Frank asked looking around? "She had to go to work," Danny replied. "That explains it," Frank nodded. "Yeah,

shegot called in just after the boys got home from school," Danny pulled out his stash of delivery menus. After settling on pizza and calling in an order Danny

and Frank returned to the living room. "So did you pick out a topic to teach on tomorrow?" "I did," Danny grinned before relaying the topic on to his father. "It's

a topic I have always found most interesting and beneficial, making arrests without a warrant," Danny beamed. Frank couldn't help but chuckle, "I do know

how much you like doing things separate from your sister and the courts." "And you would be correct," Danny smiled at him sheepishly. "You know I can

certainly agree with you from a detective's point of view, yet without the courts, things would strictly turn into a form of vigilantly justice." "Not another lecture

dad please," Danny fell flat on the couch. Frank shook his head, "no lecture this time Danny." "Hmmm," Danny picked his head up. "Maybe I should write this

day down on the calendar, the first time Frank Reagan decides against a lecture." "Danny," Frank looked at him, "shut up." Danny laughed out loud, "another

thing I have never been good at." "Now that, I would have to agree on," Frank added. Danny sat up and glanced at his watch. "The pizza will be here soon, do

you want to stay for dinner?" "Pizza sounds good," Frank replied. "And eating with you and the kids certainly beats eating alone considering Pops at a

meeting." "Just admit it Dad, you got used to the noise when we were growing up, and now that were grown, you don't know what to do with complete

silence," Danny teased. "I seriously doubt that Danny," Frank was serious. Danny stood, "Jack, do me a favor and set the table, while I go get your siblings to

wash up for dinner." "Sure Dad," Jack cleared the table of his school books. "Oh and Dad," Danny turned back just before starting up the stairs. "My wallets on

the coffee table, pay for the pizza when it gets here, please." Frank nodded, "Jack and I will take care of it," Frank winked at his oldest grandson. "You bet

Grandpa," Jack tossed his books onto the coffee table.

**XXXXXXXX**

They were just about to take a seat at the table when Jamie came in, "Hey big brother, did you miss me?" "Is that a trick question?" Danny teased, reaching for

a slice of pizza. Jamie took an empty seat next to Sean and grabbed a slice of pepperoni, "just thought I'd come check to see how my brother the professor is

doing?" "Jamie, I'm not kidding. If you call me that one more time," Danny didn't finish his sentence, and instead just glared. Jamie snickered, "I'm sorry Danny,

but this case is just bringing me so much pleasure." Frank cleared his throat, "Jamie, a person was killed." Jamie looked at him apologetically, "I know, and I'm

sorry Dad." "Give him a lecture Dad," Danny interrupted. This time it was Jamie's turn to glare at his brother, yet just as he was about to say something Sean

voiced a question. "Who was killed?" "It's nothing you need to concern yourself with Sean," Danny sounded serious. "But what happened," Andy was the first

to ask? "That goes for you too Andy," Danny interrupted. "And before you ask something, don't," Danny turned to Jack while he was at it. The scene at the

dinner table turned silent, and Frank was the first to change the subject. "Let's not talk about the case anymore, and instead plan our next annual softball

game," Frank suggested. "Next time I play on Erin's team, she likes to play dirty and throw sand on her opponent." Danny picked up on the change of

conversation. "Yeah and she got me in the eye," Jamie agreed. Danny pushed his chair back and glanced over the table. "Sean, Andy you two have KP." Sean

moaned and Andy leaned back in her chair. "I'll wash if you dry," Andy looked at her brother." "Fine," Sean signed, none the least bit showing excitement. Jack

in the meantime gathered up his school books and headed up to his bedroom, while Danny, Frank and Jamie returned to the necessities of the case. "So are

you ready for work tomorrow," Jamie asked showing a bit of worry? "For the most part yes, just a bit more reading in the textbook," Danny was being

completely honest. "You sound a little worried," Frank didn't miss the tone in his youngest son's voice. Danny sighed, "listen Jamie don't worry about me, this

case is nowhere near the most dangerous assignment I've encountered." "He's got a point," Frank looked back at Jamie. "I know Danny and I'm sorry, I don't

even know why I'm worried." "I appreciate the concern little brother but I asked you to take part in this case, because I knew you could handle it. Not to

mention, I wanted people I could trust to back me up, in case one of my normal experiences occur." Jamie looked at Danny seriously, "I know Danny and I'll be

fine." "I never doubted otherwise kid," Danny eyed him. "So do you know what you're wearing yet?" Jamie's tone turned to idle curiosity. "Not yet no," Danny

didn't seem too concerned. "Maybe I should assist," Jamie volunteered his services. "Absolutely not," Danny replied. "I don't need my little brother," Danny put

emphasis on the word little, "in my closet, picking out my clothes." "Just trying to help," Jamie surrendered. "Maybe you should let him help," Andy interrupted

the conversation. "I've seen some of the clothes you wear." Danny turned his attention to his daughter, "have you finished in the kitchen?" "Not quite," Andy

answered. "Then get back to work," Danny pointed to the kitchen.


	13. Chapter 13

CH. 13: Professor Derrick Ryder

**XXXXXXXX**

The following morning came early, and at 7:55 am exactly, Professor Derrick Ryder (aka Detective Daniel Reagan) made his way up to the third floor classroom,

for his upcoming 8 am class. Stepping into the classroom, Danny surveyed his class of 24 students that were already in their seats with textbooks, spirals and

pens covering their desks. He recognized both of their suspects sitting side by side in the middle of the classroom. Well at least that answered one question,

the two at least new one another, Danny made mental note of the observation. He would have Alex figure out just how well later on. Thinking of Alex, Danny

noticed there was one vacant seat in the middle aisle directly next to suspect Lacy Timmons. Alex of course wasn't there yet, although he suspected she was

just killing time around the corner until her set time of entrance at 8:30. "Good morning, I am Professor Derrick Ryder, and I will be your interim professor until

the school can find a permanent replacement," Derrick greeted the students. "Good morning," several of the students responded on cue. "Whereas I could go

on and on by telling you a little about myself for the next thirty minutes like most professors do," (at least that's what Jamie told him he was forced to listen to

for several years.) "I would prefer to get down to business, something I know that you would all prefer as well," Derrick joked. Some of the students chuckled,

while some actually voiced an actual yes. Reaching for the roll call, Derrick began class with calling attendance. "It looks like all but one is here," he said aloud.

"All but Morgan Calloway," Derrick noticed before closing the folder on the roll call. After flipping through the textbook, Derrick rested on the appropriate pages

just before announcing the day's topic. "Whereas the topic of making arrests with a warrant is equally important," Danny found himself repeating some of the

very same things his father had told him. "Today we are going to focus on a topic I find most rewarding, entitled making arrests without the use of warrant.

This knowledge can prove quite rewarding if your job is in law enforcement or within the courts. There are two key requirements an officer must do in order to

make an arrest without a warrant. Number 1: The offense is committed in the presence of the officer and Number 2: The officer has knowledge that a crime has

been committed and probable cause to believe that the crime was committed by a particular suspect." Just as Derrick was getting into the essence of the topic

when he was interrupted by his missing student. "Morgan Calloway, I presume," Derrick looked at her questioningly? "That's me teach," Morgan Calloway (aka

Officer Alex Ryder) waved her hand. "Do you know that you are over thirty minutes late for class today Miss Calloway," Derrick made sure to show an annoyed

look to the class? "Yeah about that," Morgan looked innocent. "I got caught up doing something extremely important." "And what may I ask was so important

to keep you away from class," Derrick wondered aloud? Morgan thought about it for a second, "oh you know sleep, breakfast, and a few other things," she

added. "If you don't mind taking a seat Miss Calloway," Derrick pointed to the one and only vacant seat. "So I can continue, and your fellow classmates can get

the education they are paying for." "Of course professor, anything to help," Morgan hurried to her seat. "Now that we are all here," Derrick glared directly at

Morgan. "We can continue with our topic on making arrests without a warrant. Miss Calloway, do you have any enlightening information you can pass on to the

rest of the class?" "I believe I do professor," Morgan smiled before she began her rant on the subject. After Morgan literally took over the class for the

remaining of the time period, hardly giving Derrick a chance to say another word, it was five minutes till class was scheduled to be over when she finally

stopped talking. Derrick sighed, "Miss Calloway stay after class, the rest of you are dismissed." Waiting for several minutes after the remaining of the class left,

Danny placed his feet up on the desk, "I've always wanted to do that," Danny smiled. Alex took a large gulp from her water bottle, "I've never ranted on

something for that long in my entire life." Danny chuckled, "you did good though." Alex smiled, "thank you Sir, it was my pleasure." "I kind of gathered that,"

Danny nodded. "So are you going to yell at me or something, so it looks real," Alex questioned? "I probably should," Danny stretched. "Yeah my dad used to

fake punish me sometimes," Alex remembered. "Really," Danny looked at her questioningly? "Sometimes I would like barely do something and my mom would

be mad at me, but my dad wasn't. Needless to say, she would send my dad up to punish or yell at me, and he would fake it." Danny laughed, "yeah very

seldom was I lucky enough to escape punishment." "That's probably because you deserved it," Alex teased. "Now you're completely out of line, Miss Calloway,"

Danny shook a finger at her. "I had a feeling you were going to say something like that," Alex chuckled. "Yeah well we better get on with our day," Danny

cleared his throat before raising his voice at her.

**XXXXXXXX**

Danny was careful to leave a few minutes after Alex did and instead spent the time packing his textbook and notes up, that he didn't get to use much anyways

considering Alex took over his class. Alex spent the rest of her time wandering around the campus being careful to make sure, Lacy and their other suspect

Chris Miles saw her several times throughout the day. Danny in the meantime, spent his time speaking with other faculty members and discreetly gathering

information from them. The time finally reached 6:00 pm, and Danny and Alex met up with Jackie and Jamie at the precinct for a chance to discuss the day's

events. Heading into conference room, Danny was quick to jerk his tie off, followed shortly by untucking his shirt before plopping down into the lead chair.

"Tired," Jamie teased. Danny glared at him, "shut up." "Did either of you gather any useful information from today," Jackie decided to get straight to business,

rather than listen to the brothers constant battering? "The detective here is a good yeller," Alex joked nodding at her current supervisor. Danny turned his

attention to the young officer, "you want to get me a cup of coffee?" "Not really," Alex was being honest. "It really wasn't a request," Danny shook his head, a

smile on his face. Alex stood, "in that case I would be happy to." Returning with Danny's cup of coffee, Alex returned to her seat. "Okay I'm ready to get down

to business," she tried to look innocent. "Please do," Jackie replied. "I was careful to stay in close contact with Miles and Timmons throughout the day, although

never speaking to them, I made sure they saw me." "They didn't get suspicious of you did they," this time it was Jamie's turn to ask a question? "I don't think

so, no" Alex shook her head. "Good," Danny nodded, "be sure and do the same tomorrow." "Right," Alex agreed. "How about you Reagan," Jackie was curious?

"I spent most of my time asking about our victim, Professor Clemmins. From what I was told, he was a good man," Danny shook his head, "absolutely no

reason for him to die." "So we're no closer to finding the truth," Jamie said the obvious. "Doesn't look like it," Jackie replied. Danny sighed, "on the up side at

least I don't have to prepare a lesson for tomorrow, considering I never got to teach today's," Danny looked at Alex. "Hey you told me to annoy you," Alex said

in all defense. Danny chuckled, "I know. Now tomorrow I want you to try and talk to them, see if you can get into their inner circle." "I'll do my best Sir," Alex

leaned back in her chair. "In that case, there's not much we can do tonight, everybody go home and get some rest," Danny dismissed them and headed for

home.

**XXXXXXXX**

"How was work," Linda asked later that evening after Danny got home and took a shower. "Interesting," Danny described his day with one word. Linda

chuckled, "they treating you that bad?" "Nothing like that," Danny shook his head. "In fact my day was rather slow compared to the usual," Danny admitted.

"At least nobody was trying to kill you," Linda saw the bright side. Danny laughed out loud and Linda continued, "you laugh, but I could get used to not having

to worry about you." "Apparently, not even being a professor is safe," Danny replied, "in fact no job really is." "It's the world we live in Danny," Linda agreed.

"And that's why my family does what it does," Danny answered. "Why do you do what?" Andy joined in the conversation, taking a seat on the couch next to

Danny. "We strive to make the world a better place, by keeping the peace and working in law," Danny explained. "Does that mean, I have to be a cop," Andy

was curious? "No, absolutely not" Linda said immediately. Andy this time faced Danny and waited for an answer. Danny made eye contact with his daughter and

turned completely serious. "I would never force you or your brothers into joining the criminal justice field. Do you understand?" "Yes Sir," Andy nodded. "That

being said" Danny continued, "and I know your grandfather would agree with me, you would always be welcome in the family business. But again, it's

completely your decision." "I understand," Andy replied, "and I'll think about it." "You by no means have to decide now," Linda assured her, "you still have

several years of school left." "I know," Andy smiled, "and that's a good thing, it means I will have more time to decide." Linda finished folding her last t-shirt

and handed Andy her pile of clean clothes, "take these up to your room, and put them up," Linda made sure to remind her to put them up, considering most of

the time her children just set them anywhere. "But there so much easier to get to if I leave them out," Andy tried. "Easy or not, put them up" Linda ordered.

Andy sighed, "fine." "Thank you," Linda placed a pile of clothes on her husband's lap. "Take these up to your sons please, and make sure they are doing their

homework instead of playing video games." "It's most likely video games," Danny stood and headed up the stairs behind Andy. "I have a feeling when your

mother sent you upstairs, it wasn't to play video games," Danny stood in the doorway to Jacks bedroom. Jack tensed and Sean slumped the second they heard

their father's voice behind them. "I think we're going to need a lawyer," Jack looked at his brother. "It wouldn't do any good," Danny said coming into the room

and taking a seat on Jacks desk chair. "You were caught in the act, there isn't a lawyer alive that could get you out of the trouble your in." Andy leaned against

her brother's doorway, "you know something, I find it very refreshing to not be the one in trouble for a change." "You are about to lose that experience," Danny

warned closing the door on her. "Now considering today was a school day, I automatically assume you have homework, am I correct?" "Yes Sir," Sean mumbled.

"That brings me to my next question," Danny continued. "Why aren't you doing it?" The brothers exchanged worried glances each trying to figure out a way to

answer without digging themselves in deeper. "I would prefer an answer sometime today, and your punishment would be to the less extent if you answer

quickly." Jack sighed deciding to come clean, "we thought we would have had plenty of time to get it done after we played, without anyone finding out since

mom was downstairs doing laundry." Sean was about to object until he caught a glimpse of his father's face and decided to remain silent. "You know that

wasn't the right thing to do," Danny said gently. "We know," Jacks face fell. "In that case I'll leave you two to do your homework, while I come up with a

suitable punishment," Danny said before leaving the room. "You sure gave in quick," Sean glared at his brother once their father left the room. "What did you

expect me to do lie?" Jack was aggravated. "No, not exactly," Sean would have preferred to slide past the incident. "That's a good thing," Jack found his voice

raised. "Because all that would have gotten us, is a trip over his knee." Interrupting the brother's conversation was a knock on the door and their sister's

voice, "boys it's me, let me in." Sean opened the door and Andy hurried in, "what did you get?" "The judge hasn't handed out punishment yet," Jack rubbed his

face. "I knew I never should have let you talk me into playing games before we did our homework." "As you can tell," Sean looked at Andy, "Jacks a chicken." "I

am not," Jack felt like strangling his brother, then again that would only get him grounded for life. "Like I said before I was interrupted by our fathers

dominating presence, I've only been here for a couple of weeks, and since then it has seemed like I have been threatened with punishment countless times.

Note, that nothing has come of it, yet I am almost positive it will not be long. Needless to say, I am sure your punishment will prove quite rewarding for me,"

Andy looked at them menacingly. "Andy," Jack looked serious, "shut up." Andy sighed, "well I'd love to stay and chat, but I believe it would be in my best

interest to disappear before the judge returns and starts handing out punishments left and right, and I'd kind of like my first to make history." Jack laughed out

loud for the first time since the whole video game incident began and looked at Andy. "Having you as a sister was nice while it lasted, because you don't know

Daniel Reagan the way we do, one step too far out of line and it can mean instant death." Andy nodded, "I'll try to remember that," she winked before slipping

out the door. Andy made it into her bedroom seconds before she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "I still got it," Andy mumbled to herself remembering the

countless times she outsmarted her many foster parents. "Nice try kid, but everyone has to lose their touch sometime," Danny stuck his head through the open

door. Andy's mouth dropped open, "how did you know?" "Because you're talking to one person who has nor never will lose their touch, at being secretive

among many other countless talents I possess." "Oh really," Andy took it as a challenge. "Yes," Danny sounded serious before he made his way to Jacks

bedroom once again. "I assume the two of you did some thinking, regarding how what you did was wrong." "Some," Sean admitted proudly, although most of

the thinking was done by his brother, then again he wasn't dumb enough to admit it. "Yes Sir," Jack replied apologetically. "In that case, I'm sure I don't have to

continue this evening with a lecture on how important school is." "You don't," Jack was being completely honest and begging to God, he believed him. "Because

doing your homework alleviates a lot of trouble, in which I'm sure you will come to realize when I disconnect your Xbox for the next week." "A whole week,"

Jack was almost certain Sean was about to have a heart attack. "Don't worry," Danny continued. "I'm sure this week will give you plenty of time to think about

how you are never going to do it again." "I think that's a safe bet," Sean moaned. "You'll live," Danny proceeded with the disconnection.

**XXXXXXXX**

It was nearing 11:00pm and Andy laid in bed comfortably. In body, she was as comfortable as anyone could be, but in her mind it was quite the opposite. The

day's events had her thinking. The boys didn't do their homework, and they got their gaming system confiscated for a week. Some would say the punishment

was a little harsh for such a small offense. Then again perhaps Jack was right regarding the real Daniel Reagan and how he could make your life miserable in

just a matter of minutes, or as Sean exhibited in a matter of seconds. She knew her first offense had to be something epic, then again hardly ever did she do

anything small, because in her mind, it was go big or go home regardless. Andy considered several different options, she could run away, but she really didn't

want to, she was by no means unhappy, life with the Reagan's was anything but dull. She could disappear one day or even night for that matter, then again

why risk death with Danny by disappearing at night. Needless to say it was all settled, she would get started on her disappearing act as soon as she figured

out what and where she would go in the meantime. A brilliant idea popped up in the back of Andy's mind. Rolling over in bed, Andy reached for her newly

acquired cellphone to begin placing her plan in action. "Hello," Nicki mumbled into the receiver of her own cell. "Listen, Nicki I need your help," Andy went

straight to business. "What did you do?" Nicki didn't even have to think about which question to ask her new cousin. "Nothing yet, but I have a brilliant plan,"

Andy added. "Whatever it is leave me out of it," Nicki was quick to say. "But there's no fun in that," Andy whined. Nicki sighed, "what do you want to do?" "I

have a plan on what I can do to annoy Danny and get into trouble for the first time," Andy enlightened a bit of excitement showing in her voice. "You are

actually devising a plan to get into trouble with him," Nicki couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You are out of your mind," Nicki wasn't kidding. "Yeah well

I've never been one to just let things fall into place," Andy admitted. "I'm gathering that," Nicki started. "Anyways my plan is to disappear for several hours

without telling anyone where I am," Andy enlightened her. "Nice knowing you," Nicki was about to hang up the phone.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Why is that the first thing everyone says?" Andy sounded annoyed. Because you don't know Danny or any of the other Reagan's and how they handle

insubordination. Does it matter, Andy questioned? "What do you want me to do anyway?" Nicki changed the subject. "I need you to hide me out while he's

looking for me, Andy explained. Absolutely not, Nicki was quick to turn her down. Why not, Andy was pleading. Because that would be called "harboring a

fugitive" and that's against the law," Nicki explained. "Needless to say Uncle Danny could arrest me, or even worse, which is probably what he would do." "You

should try living life on the edge," Andy suggested. Nicki scoffed, "I appreciate the suggestion but I'd like to see my next birthday." "Please Nicki," Andy turned

serious. "I'll tell him it was all my idea." "It won't make a difference, but I'll do it," Nicki gave in. "Really," Andy was thrilled. "I can't believe I'm saying this but

yes," Nicki sounded as if she was making her own funeral arrangements. "Thanks Nicki," Andy was about to hang up. "I just have one request," Nicki was

bargaining. "Name it," Andy was quick to reply. "You can stay here, but just show up, I don't want to know a date." "But why" Andy was curious? "I want

plausible deniability when Uncle Danny starts poking around." Andy laughed, "you got it cousin." "I'm sure I will live to regret this whole ordeal but your

welcome," Nicki sighed. Hearing footsteps coming up the stairs, Andy talked fast, "somebody's coming Nicki I've got to go." "Goodnight," Nicki was quick to hang

up. Tossing the phone, Andy rolled over and pretended to breathe heavy, just as Linda opened the door to check on her. The where was configured, all that

was left was the when, Andy decided the second Linda closed the door. "When, when, when" Andy repeated the words to herself. He was working an

important case at the moment, and she figured it probably wouldn't be the best of time to pull her disappearing act, at least if she didn't want to get thrown

under the jail.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for all the great reviews, I love reading them... JusticeStandsTRUE

CH. 14: Case Closed

**XXXXXXXX**

Danny's team had been on the job for several days, and Danny was more than ready to solve the case and get on to the others that toppled his desk. He had

already taught so many classes that he was almost certain he was a professor rather than a detective, and he didn't like it, not one bit. He had to admit that it

was interesting to see how the other side worked, but to be completely honest it was a little boring for him. "Okay ladies and gentlemen let's get started,"

Derrick quitted the class. "Today I want to do something a little different," he surprised the class by tossing his textbook across the room. "That was smooth,"

Morgan sat up immediately becoming interested. "Shut up, Miss Calloway," Derrick was literally shocking the class. "Individuals who choose to work in the

Criminal Justice field need to get used to seeing the harsher elements in life. And today I have decided to give you a taste of it. Now you're going to have to

pay attention, because we're going to move fast," Derrick warned. After dividing the class into two groups, Derrick grabbed Morgan by her shirt and drug her

up to the front and shoved her against the wall. "Alright all you undergraduates, what would an officers next step be?" "Frisk," one of the other students by

the name of Jessie answered. "Good," he motioned for her to join him up front. "I used to be a cop, before I got my degree to teach," Danny figured that if he

offered that bit of information it might help get the case progressing a little faster. "So I'll talk you through on how it's done." "But first," Derrick stopped, "what

does an officer have to ask before they begin?" Derrick looked at the remaining students. "Ask if they have any pointy objects or drugs on their person,"

another student by the name of Tyler answered. "Good, you're next," Derrick pointed to the young man. After talking Jessie through the frisk, Derrick proceeded

in having Tyler continue with the arrest by reading the Miranda Rights to the accused. "Once Morgan's" rights had been read to her, Derrick pulled out a pair of

handcuffs from his pocket and placed them around the girls wrists. "The next thing we're going to do is have a mock trial," Derrick shoved Alex into an empty

seat he moved to the front of the class. "But first we need a defense attorney and prosecutor," Derrick assigned these positions to suspects Lacy and Chris.

Once he had the main players set up he made the rest of the class the jurors and witnesses. "I hate to sound like the overbearing offender," Morgan raised her

cuffed hands, "but who's going to be the judge?" "That would be me," Derrick replied pulling a gavel from his briefcase. "Bring on life in prison," Morgan

mumbled already seeing the outcome of the court hearing. By the time the mock trial was over, initiating the end of class, very few of the students wanted to

leave, in fact none of them were in a hurry aside from Lacy and Chris, who were becoming quite uncomfortable by the end of class. Once Derrick dismissed the

class, he started by removing the cuffs from Morgan's wrists. "Keep up with our suspects," Danny whispered as soon as they were left alone. "Right," Alex ran

out of the room to join the others.

**XXXXXXXX**

It was mid-afternoon the following day and Alex found herself sitting with both suspects where she pretended to do homework. She noticed Danny was

walking around outside appearing as if he wanted to talk, and Morgan stretched trying to figure out a way that wouldn't cause too much attention, considering

in class they acted as if they hated one another. "Crap," Morgan muttered just loud enough for Lacy and Chris to look up. "What's the matter," Lacy asked? "I

don't remember the homework Professor Ryder told us to do." Chris checked through his notes, "looks like I forgot to write it down too." "I was still in

handcuffs," Morgan volunteered her excuse. Morgan sighed, "I see him outside, I guess I'm going to have to violate my no talk to teacher's policy after class for

the good of the group." Chris chuckled, "hopefully he doesn't have the handcuffs." "Thanks a lot," Morgan grabbed her backpack before running out to meet

him.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Find anything?" Alex asked shifting her backpack in order to pull out a spiral to keep their cover. "Do you think you can get your hands on their computer?"

Danny got straight to business. Alex blew out a sigh, "I think so." "Do they trust you enough to leave you at a table with their stuff?" "I don't see why not,"

Alex shrugged. "Good," Danny was trying to figure out a way to get their suspects away long enough for Alex to look through their emails and such. "What

about Officer Reagan," Alex wondered aloud? "What about him?" Danny turned his full attention to her. "What if he posed as a student and got in a fight with

Chris," Alex volunteered carefully. "Hmmm," Danny considered her suggestion. "If Lacy's watching the fight, it may give me just enough time to check through

their files and transfer them onto a flash drive." "It might work, but it'll be risky." "Our entire job is composed of risks," Alex argued. Danny looked at her

seriously, "we will continue this conversation later this evening, somewhere a bit more private," Danny noticed the side walk was beginning to fill with students

who were heading for their next class. "Yes Sir," Alex sighed before walking away. She really didn't think he was mad, in fact in some way she thought he

agreed with her.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Did you get it?" Lacy asked curiously when she and Chris met up with her a few minutes later on their way to class. "Yes," Morgan answered. "But next time

one of you take one for the team." Chris laughed, "that bad?" "He really does not like me," Morgan shook her head. "That's probably why he chose you to

arrest today in class," Lacy admitted. "There was never a doubt in my mind," Morgan stopped. "Do you have any more classes today?" Lacy asked. "Not today,"

Morgan answered, "Wednesday's are my short day." "Lucky you," Chris waved before he and Lacy headed onto class.

**XXXXXXXX**

Alex tossed her backpack onto the conference table, "I suddenly remember why I hate school so much." Jamie chuckled, "why?" "Don't ask," Alex was serious,

"it's a long story." "Funny thing," Danny started handing out copies of what they already knew regarding the suspects. "But I thought the same thing today."

"Really," Alex was curious, "because you did a pretty good job in class today, at least that's what the rest of the class said when we were leaving." "What do

you know, Daniel Reagan extraordinaire," Jackie smiled. "What can I say, I'm a man of many talents," Danny agreed. "I might have gone to college, if I would

have had a teacher like you, you are not boring." "You know something I'd love to see him in action," Jamie looked over at Jackie, "because this sounds like

something you have to see to believe." "I'm starting to agree with you," Jackie was curious. "Alright," Danny raised a hand, "now that you're through raving

about my mad skills, I'd like to continue." "Please do Professor," Jamie couldn't resist. "Alex had a relatively good idea this evening," Danny started, "but it

would require a warrant and Jamie." "Me?" Jamie sat up. Danny nodded, "but I don't think I'm going to be able to talk Erin into getting me a warrant." "What

did you want me to do," Jamie was curious? "We wanted you to start a fight with Chris, so Alex could check their emails and such." "That's actually a good

idea," Jamie agreed. "Yeah, but it's risky, Lacy could look over and spot her at any moment, and all the work we've done would have been for nothing," Danny

added. "And then you and I have to face the Commissioner, you more than me," Jackie nodded at her partner. "That thought is almost enough for me to

consider it," Danny remembered. "Go with that feeling," Alex spoke up. "You forget one small detail officer," Danny turned his full attention on her, "getting a

warrant is like asking my sister to be nice to me for the rest of my life." Jamie laughed out loud, "that'll never happen." "But I'm willing to try, Danny sighed

ignoring his brother, "but you're going with me, maybe then you'll understand how difficult my sister is." "Let's do it," Alex stood, a bit of excitement showing in

her voice. "We'll let you know what happens, if we can't get a warrant, then we will just have to continue with what we're already doing," Danny said before

heading out.

**XXXXXXXX**

Danny knocked gently on the door that read Erin Reagan on the outside. "Come in," Danny heard his sister's voice. "Hey Sis," Danny poked his head inside.

"What can I not do for you Detective?" Erin was trying to right her closing argument. "What did I tell you," Danny mumbled at Alex. "Who's this," Erin stood to

shake the younger girl's hand? "Officer Alex Ryder," Danny pointed to Alex, "meet ADA Erin Reagan, better known as my kid sister," Danny grinned. "Nice to

meet you, Ms Reagan," Alex greeted. "Alex is working a case with me," Danny started, "and we need a warrant." "Do you have any substantial evidence

Detective," Erin asked? "We have a partial ballistics report, it's just not enough to make an arrest," Danny enlightened her. That's why we need the warrant for

their computers. "We're planning on doing it discreetly," Alex volunteered, "if that helps." "And just how are you planning to do that," Erin asked? Danny glared

at Alex, "maybe I should wait outside." "Absolutely not," Danny stopped her, "you got us into this mess, you can get us out." Alex looked at him apologetically

and started on her explanation. "We were going to have an officer," Alex was careful not to give Jamie's name when Danny shook his head not to mention any

names, "start a fight with one of our suspects, while another officer transfers data from their computers on to a flash drive." Erin shook her head, "it'll be risky,

but that just might work." Alex smiled, "thank you." Erin considered what her brother was asking and made a decision, "I'll get you a warrant." "Thanks Sis, I

owe you one," Danny was grateful. "You have no idea," Erin more than agreed to her brother's latest statement. "Now if that is all you need, I need to get

back to work," Erin said her goodbyes. Danny and Alex were just on their way out when Danny stopped her, "Rule number one, never tell an attorney your plan

of action." "Why not, your sister seemed cool for a lawyer." Danny chuckled, "that's because you got lucky this time, usually she's a complete nuisance, when it

comes to helping with regards to a warrant." Alex nodded, "at least she gave us one." "That's for sure," Danny agreed, "maybe now we can put an end to this

case, so I can quit trying to plan a lesson plan." "In some ways I'm going to miss it though," Alex admitted. "What do you mean," Danny asked? "And don't tell

me it's because you enjoy spending time with known criminals." Alex laughed, "it's not that, then again if hanging out with criminals bothered me, I picked the

wrong career." "You have a point," Danny slid into the driver's seat. "I guess it's the whole idea of what we're doing," Alex started. "Don't get me wrong, it's

not that I don't enjoy patrol or anything like that, but your job is just so interesting." Danny smiled, "it has its perks." "I'm also going to miss you guys at the

5-4," Alex admitted. "Jackie's amazing, then of course there's your brother, but I see him regularly since we're in the same precinct." Danny just looked at her

for a second before finally questioning his protest, "what about me?" "You are a complete other story Detective," Alex was being completely honest. "But I have

found out one thing since working with you." "Oh yeah and what's that," Danny was curious? "Everything they said about you at the academy is true." Danny

laughed out loud, "I always knew I'd leave my mark on the world." "It's safe to say, you have succeeded," Alex paused. "But all kidding aside, I was thrilled

when you asked me to come aboard for this case, I wanted to work with you." Danny sighed, "thank you, and I hope I didn't disappoint." This time it was Alex's

turn to laugh, "not even close."

**XXXXXXXX**

"Sorry I'm late Gramps, I had to talk to Erin about some business," Danny apologized regarding the time he was picking up Andy. "I didn't even notice the

time," Pop admitted, "we got a little caught up in our poker game." "Dad, I'm in the whole, can I borrow $30,000 dollars." "Nope," Danny chuckled before

pouring himself a glass of wine. "Hmmm," Andy looked at Pop. "I feel my luck is about to change, how about we play one more game, and if I win, we call it

square." Pop was about to reply when Danny interrupted, "you're going to have to take a rain check, we have to get home." "Right now," Andy tried to

convince him of otherwise. "Afraid so," Danny shut her down. Andy was busily packing up her things, while Pop started to pick up the cards. "Tell me something

Daniel, when was the last time just the two of us played a game?" Danny smiled taking a seat in his father's chair, "just the two of us," he pondered the

thought, knowing the majority of the time, at least as of lately, he always played with several other members of his family. "I don't know Gramps, just before I

married Linda and became a parent," Danny figured. "That long ago," Pop was surprised? "At least," Danny shrugged. "Do you remember when I was a

teenager, and Dad would ground me, and you would help the time go, by playing cards with me for hours." Pop smiled, "we had some good times." "Despite

the fact that I was grounded," Danny agreed. "I'm ready Dad," Andy came in carrying a blue NYPD backpack. "We will have to get together and have a game

night Gramps, just the two of us," Danny smiled at the older man before heading for the door. "I look forward to it," Pop followed them. "You two heading out,"

Frank asked coming in just as his son and granddaughter were going for the door. "Yeah I need to get home so I can spend a little time with the kids, the boys

are grounded and I am almost certain they are driving Linda up the wall," Danny replied. "Your mother had those days," Frank remembered. "Aren't those the

days that you would take us all outside or watch a movie with us so mom could have some peace and quiet upstairs," Danny questioned? Frank smiled, "you

remember." "Of course I do," Danny grinned. "Those were some of our favorite days," Danny spoke for himself and his younger siblings.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Sounds like you and Gramps, had a good day," Danny made conversation. "We did," Andy answered him, "before we started playing cards, he told me all

about his days on the force." "Make that a very interesting day," Danny corrected himself. "He has some awesome stories," Andy was just getting into the

details when Danny's cell buzzed. "Don't worry babe, I remembered to pick up Andy," Danny answered the second he saw who was calling. "She's been calling

me all day trying to remind me to pick you up," Danny looked over at Andy. "I'm here," Andy said loud enough for Linda to hear. "Wonderful, but I was really

calling to ask you to pick up a few things from the store," Linda enlightened. Danny moaned, "what do you need?" "Milk, coffee, eggs," Linda started. "Hang on

a minute babe," Danny put the phone on speaker just before tossing the notepad he kept his notes of cases in over at Andy, "make a list." "Alright Linda,

you're on speaker," Danny was ready. Linda repeated the same three items and then added bread and cheese, before continuing with her finishing statement.

"Try to get home as soon as you can, you get the kids tonight." Danny was careful not to laugh, but he smiled just the same, "we'll try to hurry," he said before

hanging up. "I'm kind of tempted to just turn around and you and I go back to Dad's," Danny glanced at Andy. "You do that and mom will kill you," Andy was

predicting the future. "Probably right," Danny continued on to the store.

**XXXXXXXX**

After parallel parking on the street corner, Danny reached for his wallet. "Oh no," Danny sighed leaning his head against the headrest. "What," Andy looked at

him confused. "Your mom lost her bank card, so I gave her mine. I only had a little cash on me, and I told your grandpa to take it out to pay for the pizza." "I

have a ten in my backpack if that helps," Andy offered. "Thanks, but I'm pretty sure it's going to cost more than ten bucks," Danny decided to look in his wallet

for the heck of it. Danny chuckled and Andy asked, "what is it?" "Your grandpa didn't take the money," Danny said getting out of the car. Andy followed him into

the store, and picked up a small shopping basket. "How about I go get the milk, while you get the coffee," Andy suggested? "How about we stick together,"

Danny had a better idea. "Dad," Andy crossed her arms, "we can get done a whole lot faster if we split up." "That might be true," Danny agreed, "but I make

the rules." "Is that the only explanation you got," Andy tried again? "It's the only explanation I need," Danny placed a hand on her shoulder in order to steer

her towards the bread aisle. After paying for the groceries, and loading them into the car, the two started for home. "How about next time we try it my way?"

Andy was already devising a plan. Danny laughed, "I'll think about it."

**XXXXXXXX**

It wasn't long after the kids were fed and showered, that they started up on the only parent downstairs, since Linda excused herself to relax upstairs by

reading in a bubble bath. "Can we watch a movie," Sean asked? "I don't know, maybe," Danny glanced at the clock. "Do you want to watch it with us," Jack

was curious? "You know something," Danny tossed the hand towel onto the cabinet. "I think I will," Danny again remembered the times his own father had

things that needed to be done but chose to spend that time with his children. "Talk it over with your sister, and I'll watch whatever you choose," Danny had a

feeling he would come to regret those last words, but figured he'd survive, as long as it made the kids happy.

**XXXXXXXX**

The following day was Friday, and their plan was in action. Jamie was set to run into Chris at exactly 13:00 and blame it on him, therefore causing a fight

between the two. They knew the plan would be a bust if Lacy wasn't with Chris when the time came, and at no time could she loose interest in the fight and

turn back. That would blow Alex's cover, and could even result in death, therefore Danny and Jackie would both be out on the campus for this one. It was 12:30

and just like every other day, Lacy and Chris left Morgan and their table to grab lunch at the cafeteria. They were just coming out, when Jamie initiated the

start of the plan. "Watch where you're going," Jamie growled. "Me," Chris started to argue, "it was your fault." "Whatever," Jamie shoved him to the ground.

Chris pulled himself up, and lunged for him. Jamie spent most of the time avoiding his punches, yet knew that he would have to take a few hits in order to keep

the fight interesting. Alex shoved the flash drive into Chris's computer, it was going to take at least a minute to transfer everything over and she prayed that

Lacy stayed interested in the fight and trusted her enough. The first punch came and Jamie stumbled back, the impact didn't hurt as much as he had expected,

then again he grew up with two older brothers, nothing could be as bad as Danny and Joe gaining up on you. Then again they weren't intentionally trying to kill

him either. Well they may have tried once, but that was just because they had snuck out once and Jamie being the brother he was, squealed. Finishing with

Chris's computer, Alex moved onto Lacy's, again it was going to take another minute and Alex noticed she was holding her breath. The second hit came and

Jamie hit the floor, Chris tried to kick him but Jamie maneuvered. Grabbing Chris by the foot, Jamie pulled him down. The two spent a few seconds rolling on the

floor, until Danny noticed Alex standing behind Lacy. So far so good, Danny stepped in to break up the fight. With the fight over, this left only one small detail.

Alex now had to pass the flash drive over to Jamie without anyone noticing. Most people had cleared out once the fight was over, but there was still a potential

threat considering Chris and Lacy were not far away. "Excuse me," Alex was putting her second part of the plan in action, by brushing gently up against Jamie.

Using only her first two fingers, Alex dropped the drive into his pocket. "Mission accomplished," she whispered to Danny before hurrying back to their suspects.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Did you find anything?" Alex all but stormed into the interrogation room to join the rest of the team. "There's some emails, but nothing concrete," Jamie

concluded. "All that work for nothing," Jackie muttered. "We're the ones that did all the work," Alex and Jamie exchanged glances. Danny leaned back in his

chair, "I was hoping we would get enough to be able to make an arrest today. But there isn't anything else we can do until Monday, and classes resume, so

everybody clear out and get some rest," Danny was slightly annoyed. After Alex and Jackie left the room, Jamie tossed Danny his jacket, "come on big brother,

I'll buy you something to eat." Danny was certainly surprised, but decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth, and the two were soon leaving the precinct.

**XXXXXXXX**

The brothers sat across from one another at a round corner table in the back, each enjoying a time of relaxation and each other's company, considering it

wasn't very often they got to do something on their own. "So how's Andy," Jamie asked regarding his new niece. "She's doing good, she's been spending

weekdays with Gramps," Danny mentioned. "That's educational," Jamie made a point. "Yeah but it's the kind of education that concerns me," Danny shook his

head. Jamie chuckled, "it's probably the history of the NYPD." "No doubts," Danny agreed. "We've been having her do a little studying on her own everyday, but

that is nowhere near an easy task, in fact I can hundreds of cases I've been involved in that hasn't been as difficult as my 12 year old daughter." "Has Danny

Reagan finally met his match," Jamie was teasing. Danny smiled, "not by a long shot." Jamie laughed out loud, "I'll come by and help her study as soon as we

get this case on the raps." "Thanks," Danny took a sip from his glass, "Linda and I have both tried working with her at different times, but I have been having

to do my own studying with preparing for my class, and Linda has been working a lot." "Just leave it to me," Jamie took the last bite of food off his plate, "it

shouldn't be too difficult, not to mention she may enjoy learning it from someone other than her parents." "Your probably right," Danny shook his head.

"Although she hasn't caused much trouble," Danny admitted surprisingly. Having no idea of the trouble his young daughter was planning to erupt in just a

matter of days...

**XXXXXXXX**

"So do you have any idea of what day you are going to need sanctuary," Nicki asked Sunday afternoon while the family spent the day at Franks after church?

"Not completely sure, but it will probably be tomorrow," Andy enlightened, taking a seat on her fathers bed, in his old room. "I thought you were going to wait

until Uncle Danny's case was over," Nicki was confused? "I was, but I'm afraid I won't go through with it, if I don't do it now," Andy was serious. "If you're

having second thoughts, why do it in the first place," Nicki was still trying to figure her new cousin out. "Because I've got to break out of my good girl image,

I've obtained over the month, not to mention Danny seems to know everything, so I have to do something that actually makes him think," Andy tried

explaining. "I still don't get it, but I'm willing to help," Nicki replied "and I will also do what I can to keep mom working late on a case." "Thanks," Andy was

being honest. "Time to eat girls," Erin called from the foot of the stairs.

**XXXXXXXX**

"How's the studying going Andy," Erin asked in between bites of cheesecake? Andy moaned, "long and painful." Is it really that bad, Erin questioned" Andy was

about to answer, until Danny stopped her, "Don't answer that." "But all I was going to say is that I have enjoyed Gramps's teaching on the history of the NYPD

better," Andy changed her answer. "Sure you were," Linda wasn't buying it. Danny's cell rang and Danny pulled it from his pocket, "what!" he raised his voice.

"Don't do anything I'll be right there," Danny said before hanging up urgency purely showing in his tone. "Let's go kid," Danny looked at Jamie, "I'll fill you in on

the way. Sorry Dad," Danny apologized "but I have to go close a case." Frank nodded, "be careful, you two." "Always," Jamie said before running out the door

after Danny. "What's going on," Jamie asked the second they got in the car. "Apparently, Alex got invited to hang out with our suspects, and she went without

telling me." Then what happened," Jamie was curious? "They started telling her about the next murder they were planning on a transfer student who was

going to be studying at the library and the asked her to be involved." "Oh wow, when's it supposed to take place," Jamie checked his off duty gun while Danny

drove. "Tonight, there about to leave Chris's place," Danny volunteered. "And Alex is right there in the middle of it," Jamie was worried. "We're going to get

there in time," Danny sighed. "We have too," he said hitting the accelerator a bit harder.

**XXXXXXXX**

Danny and Jamie were at the location in a matter of minutes, both laying low near the doorway of the college library. Danny's cell buzzed and Danny grabbed it.

"I'm on my way with a handful of uniforms, and wait for me Reagan," Jackie called with one hand on the wheel. Danny hung up and whispered to his brother,

"you ready?" Jamie nodded and Danny continued, "let's do it," he said moments before entering the door gun drawn, followed closely by his brother. The

brothers surveyed the first two floors and had started up the stairs for the third when they heard voices. Danny and Jamie hunched down as they listened to

the conversation. "I'll do it," Lacy raised the gun to aim. "You're not going to miss this time are you," Chris questioned taking his own gun out in the process.

"Not from this range," Lacy held the gun just inches away from the transfer students head. "NYPD put the guns down," Danny tried talking control. Neither

made an attempt to give up their guns and instead stepped closer to their victim. Alex took this opportunity to tackle Lacy as Danny counter attacked Chris.

Lacy's gun went off, but the shot went wide, just inches away from Jamie's head who covered the victim for protection. The uniforms came in seconds later, and

cuffed the offenders, while Jackie took the victim out to a bus to get checked out. "You two alright," Danny looked at Alex and his brother. "I'm good," Jamie

nodded. "Me too," Alex shook her head. "Good, because you and I have a little unfinished business once we get back to the precinct," Danny was obviously

upset? Jamie whispered to Alex as the two followed Danny out, "good luck."

**XXXXXXXX**

After processing the offenders and locking them in the holding cell, Danny and Alex met in the conference room. "You realize they could have made you kill her

right," Danny was aggravated. "Yes," Alex had a feeling she knew where this conversation was headed. "Why did you go in, in the first place without letting me

know, an officer never goes anywhere without telling their team leader," Danny raised his voice! "You could have been killed Alex," Danny was trying to reign in

his temper."You would have done the same thing Reagan," Alex was annoyed, the tone of her voice surprising even her. Danny glared at her and Alex backed a

bit. "Tell me the truth Detective," this time she tried showing a bit more respect. "Would you have done the same thing?" Danny ran a hand through his hair,

"probably." "I know I should have asked you first, but I had to act immediately" "Your right," Danny started. "You should have asked me first." "Are you going to

jam me up with the PC?" "Don't you think you deserve it," Danny glanced at her? Alex sighed, "Yes, but I would do the same thing again, given the

opportunity." "Really," Danny raised a brow at her. "Yes Sir," Alex was serious despite the raging feeling inside her that felt like fear. "Those are good instincts

Officer, don't ever loose them, and I'll let it go this time." Danny closed the case file and walked out to get the rest of the team. The four team members sat

once again for the last time in the conference room to close out the case. "So they were motivated by hate, it was a stupid hate crime," Danny shook his head

in disbelief. "Both the Professor and student were from another country, and they didn't like they felt like they were being overrun," Jackie continued. "And it

was all done by two college kids," Jamie mentioned, "who will be wasting their lives away in prison." Alex sighed, "I'm just glad we got to them before another

senseless murder was committed." "That's for sure," they all agreed. The four sat in silence for several minutes until Danny stood, "aside from the paperwork,

this case is closed, good work everybody, get some rest," Danny noticed the clock read midnight.

**XXXXXXXX**

"The case is closed Commissioner," Danny called as he drove home, "it was a hate crime." Frank mumbled something under his breath and Danny chastised

himself for calling his father at such a late hour. "Sorry, if I woke you up," Danny apologized. "I wasn't asleep," Frank replied. "Dad, it's 1:00 in the morning,"

Danny was a little surprised. "Don't worry about me Son," Frank could hear the tone in his son's voice, "it's my job to worry about you, not the other way

around." That's why you couldn't sleep," Danny said aloud, "you were worried about us." "It comes with the territory," Frank mentioned, thankful both his sons

were okay.

**XXXXXXXX**

Andy lay awake in bed for hours, it was after 1:00am and she could hear her Dad just coming in. Her thoughts were flip flopping as she considered the

following day's plans. She wasn't exactly sure of what the next few days would hold, but it was without a doubt they would be interesting.


	15. Chapter 15

**CH. 15 Disappearing Act**

Andy looked around her room, she didn't think she needed to take anything with her. She read the clock on her nightstand next to her bed, it read 7:00 pm on the dot. Her conscience was screaming at her not to follow through with the plan, but just as she had done countless times in the past, she ignored it. Linda was busy cooking dinner, and Danny was at work, and knowing she needed to get moving Andy opened her bedroom window. After finding secure footing, Andy carefully climbed down the side of the house. Andy jumped the last few feet but was caught off guard when her brothers came up behind her. "What are you doing," Jack asked? "Nothing," Andy tried to cover. "We weren't born yesterday," Jack wasn't buying it. "And we know that most people don't climb out of second story windows to go outside," Sean continued where his brother left off. "What are you doing out here anyways," Andy was aggravated? "We're grounded, what else are we supposed to do," Sean was being sarcastic. "I think the real question is, what are you doing out here," Jack was suspicious. Andy refused to make eye contact while she struggled with an excuse. "This isn't about that making history crap, with your first punishment is it?" "I can neither confirm nor deny that statement," Andy was grasping at straws. "You know something you were a lot smarter when we first met," Jack noticed. "I'd slug you, if I wasn't in such a hurry to get going," Andy was close to smacking him anyway. "Do it," Jack urged, "then you can add that to your list of offenses." "Fine," Andy stepped back. "That was the first smart thing you've said since you came out," Jack was learning how to stand up against his sister, "because at the rate you are going, not only are you going to be grounded for a while, but you probably won't be able to sit comfortable either." "I can't worry about that now," Andy didn't like where this conversation was headed. "Just do me a favor and don't tell mom, and especially not dad," Andy cut to the chase. "Needless to say is all I can tell you is, I will be somewhere safe." Jack and Sean looked at one another and then stepped aside, "today is our last day to be grounded, so as long as we don't get in trouble, we don't care what you do," Sean said. "Thank you," Andy said running out of the back yard and down the street.

**XXXXXXXX**

About 15 minutes into her excursion and the rain started to come down hard, and showed no signs of letting up. Andy shook her head as she pushed through, thinking she could kick herself for not checking the weather before committing herself to a particular day. And it wasn't long until she was completely soaked. An hour later or so and Andy was knocking on the door of her cousins. Nicki opened the door and let her in, "I'm surprised you had the guts to actually carry out your disappearing act." "It didn't start raining until after I left the house," Andy explained. "And you're too hard headed to turn around and go home and just admit to mission failure," Nicki asked knowing she was right before she even asked. "Never even entered my mind," Andy was showing her tough side. "You better save that tough attitude for Uncle Danny and Aunt Linda," Nicki recommended. "Because you're going to need it by the time there through with you." "How come that is the first thing you and Jack mention," Andy threw her hands up? Nicki handed Andy a towel and a dry shirt to borrow before taking a seat on the couch. "Have a seat," Nicki offered her a seat next to her, "and I will try my best to describe Danny Reagan to you once again, only try to pay attention this time." "Are you about to break into a song like they do on those old TV shows, because if so don't and I'll take my chances on figuring him out for myself," Andy teased. "This is no time to joke," Nicki was serious, "your life hangs in the balance." "I doubt he's going to straight up kill me," Andy was ignoring her warning. "Maybe not literally, but he can make you wish you were dead," Nicki continued to try and get through to her. Andy shivered and Nicki stood, "I'll make you some hot tea to help warm you up, but while you're drinking it you have to promise to at least listen to the knowledge I have acquired over the years, regarding one Danny Reagan." "It's a deal," Andy gave in. "Alright first of all when he's really mad his eyebrows are going to go low and squish together. His face will hold a blank expression and he will run his hand through his hair several times, while he is trying to fight his temper." "It sounds like you're describing a sumo wrestler, does he stomp his feet too," Andy laughed out loud. "I give up," Nicki sighed, "but don't say I didn't warn you, because I've been on the receiving end of punishment from him and it isn't fun." "I'm sorry Nicki, I just couldn't help myself," Andy tried to appear serene.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Andy," Linda called from the bottom of the stairs, "I need you to come set the table please." Linda waited for a few minutes, and after not getting a reply Linda headed for her daughter's bedroom. "Andy," Linda opened the door. "I've been calling you for several minutes." After not seeing Andy in her room, Linda checked the remaining of the house. Where could she be? Linda wondered aloud before asking the boys, who were busily playing a board game due to the rain that forced them indoors. Jack and Sean glanced at one another, "we don't know," Jack answered. "We haven't seen her for a while," Sean admitted in a hurry. "I can't find her anywhere in the house," Linda replied before finding her phone to call Danny. "Dads on his way home, maybe he can find something," Linda enlightened the boys, as she tried to mask the worry in her voice. "What if he finds something," Sean whispered after Linda walked away? "He's not going to find anything," Jack reassured him. "I hope your right, because you know he will ground us again, if he thinks we had even the slightest bit to do with her disappearance," Sean was being completely serious, in which Jack found rather odd for a change. "Andy knows how to stay under the radar remember," Jack was beginning to doubt his own lack of confidence.

**XXXXXXXX**

"What are we going to do when your mom gets here," Andy asked? "I'll be in bed regretting my involvement in this whole fiasco, and you'll be wishing you were dead, because Uncle Danny will have this entire case solved before she gets home," Nicki was by no means sugar coating the outcome of the night. "Be serious Nicki, you're acting like he can read minds," Andy finished the last of her tea. "Well no one has said anything about it, but it wouldn't surprise me if he could," Nicki replied. "I give up," Andy wrapped the towel around her before stretching out on the floor. "Can we just watch a movie, and agree to disagree?" Andy didn't want to admit that everything Nicki was saying was beginning to get to her. "Listen Andy if you're having second thoughts, you can just call Uncle Danny now, and chances are he will be a lot easier on you," Nicki was near begging. "Even if I wanted to I can't," Andy shook her head, "I didn't bring my cell phone and I don't remember his number." "Really," Nicki just looked at her. "He's my uncle," Nicki pulled out her phone and found the contact that read Uncle Danny, "I have his number." Nicki tried handing Andy her phone, but Andy remained steadfast, "I'm sorry Nicki, but giving in isn't part of my lifestyle." Nicki sighed, "you might want to make it part of your lifestyle."

**XXXXXXXX**

Danny looked around his daughter's bedroom for a few minutes, the room was just like any other kids bedroom, an absolute mess and nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. "Find anything," Linda asked joining him upstairs a few minutes later? "It wasn't a kidnapping," Danny put her mind somewhat at ease. "Are you sure," Linda was on the verge of tears? "There's no signs of a kidnapping," Danny enlightened her. "Runaway," Linda asked the next question that was plaguing her thoughts. "I don't think so," Danny shook his head. He couldn't think of anything that she could be upset about, that could make her runaway. The only thing she didn't like was the fact that he was going to make her go to school, but that was no reason for her to run away, that was just a small parent-kid confrontation. "There's no evidence pointing to that," Danny continued. "How can you tell," Linda asked? "I'll show you," Danny picked up a few different things, "there's nothing missing. Her backpack is still here, all her clothes and shoes, it doesn't even look like she took a jacket with her," Danny said pointedly. "And most runaways prepare by packing at least a few things," Danny started. "It almost looks like she knew she was going to be back here soon, or she went somewhere, where she knew she wouldn't need anything," Danny uncovered. "But why?" Linda took a seat on the edge of Andy's bed. Danny took a seat next to her and placed an arm around her as she leaned against him. "I'm not sure, but I think she's testing us," Danny nodded to the open window. "What would she gain by that?" Linda wiped away a stray tear. "Well if you think about it, we haven't had any major behavioral issues just yet and you know that wasn't bound to last." "I know," Linda started. "Not to mention, she's 12, and what 12 year old doesn't push their parents," Danny interrupted. "I know I did," he admitted. Danny's last comment brought a smile to Linda's face, "I can only imagine." "Keep imagining, because you won't hear anything from me," Danny tried to lighten the mood. Linda looked up, the forming of a puzzle showing on her face. "You think she went out the window," Linda clarified. "That's what it looks like," Danny nodded. "The boys were out playing almost all afternoon, until it started raining," Linda told him. "I'll deal with them," Danny's expression turned serious. "How," Linda asked? "Did I mention that I'm known for my interrogation skills," Danny grinned, "by the time I'm done with them, they'll be confessing to things they didn't even do."

**XXXXXXXX**

"Sit down!" Danny startled them by raising his voice. Jack and Sean jumped up and hurried to Sean's bed. Danny placed his hands on his hips and glared at them. Jack and Sean exchanged worried glances. "Whatever it is we didn't do it," Sean spoke up immediately, attempting to get them out of trouble. "Did you know that I get paid to know when people are lying to me," was the only thing Danny asked? Neither of the boys said a word and Danny continued, "now I'm going to ask you a series of questions, and I want a straight answer and I want them now." "Yes Sir," Sean was turning contrite. "As you know, Andy is missing. Now do you know anything about that?" Jack sighed, "even you wouldn't want us to squeal on our own sister." Danny chucked, "don't test me right now, I already have one kid doing it, let's not add to it." "Okay," Jack raised a hand, "we may know a little something about her disappearing act." "Like what," Danny questioned? "Can we make a deal," Jack was grasping at straws. "This isn't let's make a deal Jack," Danny's voice meant business. "I'm the parent, and what I say goes, needless to say the longer you hold out on me, the longer your grounding sentence will be." "We're grounded again," Sean couldn't remain quiet a second longer? "Your mother has been worried sick, and you lied to her face saying you didn't know anything," Danny was aggravated. "Right now you should count yourself as being lucky, that it's only a week and not longer." "We were outside playing, and the next thing we know Andy is climbing down the trellis. When we questioned her about it, all she said was she would be somewhere safe but that's it honest," Sean appeared as if he was willing to do whatever necessary not to push another grounding session. "Are you sure?" Danny wanted to be sure he could get all he could before he spent the rest of the night looking for her. "Positive," Jack surrendered. "Okay," Danny replied. "Now allow me to give you the rest of your evening plans," Danny paused before continuing. "You are going to go apologize to your mom for not telling her what you knew, then you're going to go downstairs and eat dinner, then as soon as you are through, you are going to take a shower and go straight to bed." "Yes Sir," Sean said quietly. "And you are both grounded for a week," Danny added. Sean was about to protest until Jack elbowed him to keep his mouth shut for a change. "Yes Sir," Jack decided it was safer for his brother if he did the talking. "Are you going to go find Andy," he couldn't help but show some concern for his sister? "I'm going to go start looking as soon as I talk to your mom," Danny answered. Jack nodded, "can we go now?" "Sure," Danny replied before hugging them. "You two get a good night's sleep, and I'll have her home by the time you wake up in the morning," Danny was saying for their own benefit and hoping he was right.

**XXXXXXXX**

"I take it the boys knew more than they were letting on," Linda presumed when Danny returned to Andy's room. "They did," Danny nodded going through the details in his mind. "Do you think you can find her," Linda's thoughts returned to their lost child? "I get paid to find people who don't want to be found," Danny replied. "And from the looks of things," Danny noticed Andy's cell phone on the edge of her desk, "I don't think it will be very difficult." "I'm not following," Linda looked confused. Danny made his way across the room and picked up the phone. "She didn't take anything, which means she is someplace she knew she would be comfortable, and my guess is, she has been calling that person a great deal, to set up the when and where." Linda nodded, "I'm beginning to see why you are such an asset to the NYPD." "Why thank you," Danny kissed her. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go retrieve our trouble bound daughter." "Danny," Linda stopped him before he could walk out the door. "Try not to lose your temper, when you find her." Danny chuckled, "I was about to tell you the same thing, when I get her home."

**XXXXXXXX**

Danny looked through the recent calls on his daughter's cellphone, she wasn't in school yet, so it wasn't likely it would be bombarded with people he didn't know. On the other hand, Danny noticed there were quite a few people he didn't know. It must be from her earlier acquaintances he figured, then again she never had a cell phone before. She must have a heck of a memory, was the only thing Danny could consolidate. Danny sat in the front seat of his car, this case may be a little more difficult than he thought. It's going to be a long night, Danny sighed pulling out of the driveway towards his daughters old life. Danny stood in the exact place he first laid eyes on Andy. After asking around, he met a few other kids that new her, but unfortunately none had seen her for at least a month. The time length really didn't surprise him, after all the week before was a month since she started living with the family. There was absolutely no sign of her, Danny was getting frustrated. It was nearly 10:00 pm and he was getting tired on top of the fact that he had yet to eat dinner. He had to be missing something, Danny tried running everything he knew about Andy through his mind. He knew there was no way, she would ever go back to her former foster family, or the children's center for that matter. After not finding any leads, Danny decided to go back to the basics, Andy's cell phone. Again he couldn't find anything solid, until a new thought came to mind. He knew that Andy knew he was good at what he did, and he knew she didn't run away. After putting two and two together, Danny knew he had to be right, regarding the entire ordeal being about one thing, she was testing him and she had made the entire night a case for him solve. Danny smacked the steering wheel, he should have seen this earlier, he began looking through all her deleted calls and text messages. Danny showed a sarcastic smile, she was with Nicki.

**XXXXXXXX**

The credits were just beginning to roll down the screen, and Andy stretched, "how is it possible that your mom isn't home yet?" "She has a tendency to get carried away when she's working on a case," Nicky yawned. "So do you want to watch another movie," Andy questioned? "I'd rather go to bed, but all of this is against my better judgement, so sure," Nicki agreed. They were about 15 minutes into the movie, when they were caught completely off guard by Danny walking nonchalantly through the door. Danny glared at them, and Andy pressed the stop button on the DVD player, "I take it the movie is over." "You bet it is, and for a long time," Danny added raising his voice. "Now I want some answers, and I want them right now," Danny continued with a similar approach he used on the boys. "Before we get to all that, I would like to bring to light a very important detail," Andy stopped him, which in turn annoyed him even further than he already was. "Technically, you could be charged with breaking and entering," Andy pointed out. "I have a key," Danny held a loose key in his hand, "and I'll deal with you later." Danny was fuming and radiating enough heat to warm Erin's entire apartment complex. Andy sighed, that clearly wasn't the right thing to say. "For now I'd like to have a word with Nicki," Danny knew that they would be more liable to give in if he interrogated them separately. "Now let's go," he pointed to one of the bedrooms so they could have a little privacy without Andy listening in, and Nicki stonewalling him. "Here's where the fun begins," Nicki whispered walking past her cousin with absolutely no enthusiasm. Danny didn't miss Andy shiver, and he could tell she was wet and obviously cold. Danny took off his jacket and handed it to her, never saying a word before following Nicki. No matter how upset he was at her at the moment, he didn't like to see any of his children in need of something that he could take care of.

**XXXXXXXX**

Andy took a seat on the couch, here's where regret starts kicking in she figured, as she thought of Nicki. "Have a seat," Danny pointed to the bed before taking a seat next to her. "So you want to tell me how you got involved in this?" Danny decided on a softer approach. "I suppose I'm going to have to," Nicki starred at the ground. Danny nodded, "I'd prefer you tell me all you know without much hassle." "I have a feeling I'd prefer that one as well," Nicki said after glancing at Danny's face. "I also get the feeling that you weren't a supporter of this to begin with," Danny lifted her chin to make eye contact with her, "am I right?" Nicki didn't want to squeal on her cousin, but she'd prefer to do that, than lie to him. "Yes Sir," Nicki gave in. "Thought so," Danny nodded. "Now do you want to start telling me everything you know so I can get a well-rounded picture of this chaos?" "It's a long story," Nicki admitted. "I called your mom and she's on her way, so she can keep Andy from running, although I doubt she's dumb enough to try that." Nicki chuckled, "she won't run, none of this was about running away." "I gathered that," Danny agreed. "So do you want me to start from the beginning?" Nicki was ready to get the night over with. "That would be helpful," Danny knew he still had a long night ahead of him. "About two weeks ago she called and asked if she could stay here, it was devised to be something big as her first punishment as well as a case for you to solve." It'll be a big one alright, Danny thought to himself. "I tried to tell her that you were really good at what you did, and that you would have the case solved in less than a day." Danny hid a smile, "I appreciate the amount of faith you have in me Nicki. But that doesn't excuse the fact that despite your role being limited, it was wrong." "I know," Nicki looked penitent. "You could have stopped this entire thing from happening, if you would have just let me know what was going on," Danny started. "But instead, you decided to keep with your cousins not so great of a plan, which in turn made me spend my entire evening searching for her." "Your right Uncle Danny and I'm really sorry," Nicki apologized. "I'm sure you are Nicki, but I think a week of grounding will help you see things much clearer," Danny continued, "and I am certain your mother will uphold that decision." "I'm more than certain," Nicki mumbled. "Hang in there, and thanks for keeping my kid safe," Danny placed a hand on her shoulder before starting for the door. "Uncle Danny," Nicki stopped him. Danny turned back to her, and Nicki started. "You should know that Andy didn't do this because she wasn't happy." "I know," Danny smiled, "she's just being Andy." Danny stepped out of the room, followed closely by Nicki, where they found Erin just coming in. "Danny I am so sorry," Erin apologized. "I had no idea what was going on, and I can assure you that she will be grounded," Erin made eye contact with her daughter. "I had a feeling you would do that," Danny started. "And I can assure you, that the conspirator," Danny starred at Andy will also be punished. "I want a lawyer," Andy tried playing the lawyer card. "You're going to need more than a lawyer," Danny said sarcastically before escorting her out the door.

**XXXXXXXX**

Danny chose to drive in silence, knowing that if he spoke he would only yell. He was beyond mad at the moment, and he never wanted to react in anger towards one of his children, regardless of the disapproving stunt they chose to pull. "Nice evening," Andy said gingerly as she starred out the window. "You worry your mother half to death, and you make me spend my entire evening looking for you, and all you can say is nice evening!" Danny was fuming at his daughter's lack of care regarding the trouble she caused. Andy shrugged, "what else am I supposed to say?" "An I'm sorry wouldn't kill you," Danny replied for starters. "Would it help," Andy looked at him questioning? "No," Danny replied, "but you could at least act contrite." "Fine I'm sorry," Andy was aggravated at the way her evening was turning out. "Don't say it, if you don't mean it," Danny corrected. "I thought, that's what you wanted me to say" Andy raised her voice. Danny stopped at a red light, and turned to her. "Don't ever raise your voice to me again," Danny kept his voice low. Andy turned away and sighed, and Danny continued. "And another thing, why would you go anywhere in New York without your cellphone? Are you out of your mind, do you have any idea what could have happened to you?" "It's not like I ever had a cellphone since before I came to live with you," Andy mentioned. "That may be true," Danny agreed "but you're a Reagan now, and we've all made enemies with the line of work we do. So the phone stays on you anytime you leave the house, and either your mom or I know where you are at all times, is that clear?" "Yes Sir," Andy decided that being apologetic was her best bet, in surviving. Considering she wasn't exactly mad, after all getting in trouble and seeing how far she could push Danny Reagan was her plan in the first place. Then again she had to admit that a silent Danny Reagan was the worst, and seemed almost life threatening, and that's what she was getting at the moment.

**XXXXXXXX**

By the time they got home, neither Danny nor herself had spoken to one another for several minutes. The second Andy walked through the door Linda hugged her, "Thank God you are okay." "I'm fine mom," Andy said quietly. "In that case," Linda pulled away from her. "Just what were you thinking running off like that?" "I know what you're thinking, and your right. I wasn't thinking much when I ran off, and I was wrong." "You bet you were wrong," Linda was trying to keep her voice low since the boys were asleep, yet was finding it more and more difficult. "Andy," Danny's voice was low as he came through the door. "Go on upstairs, take a shower and go straight to bed, and make sure you get plenty of rest. You will be going to work with me and we'll be getting up early," Danny enlightened her. "We will talk more about this little incident when we get home." "Yes Sir," Andy took his jacket off. "Thanks," she handed it to him. "Anytime," Danny placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad you're okay." "You're taking her to work with you," Linda looked at him questioningly after Andy made her way up the stairs? "Do you really think that's a good idea, with your line of work? I'll be working on paperwork most of the day so I can close out my college case" Danny enlightened her, "so as soon as I'm through with that, I'll be heading home."

**XXXXXXXX**

Andy quietly made her way up the stairs and was just coming out of her bedroom with a pair of pajamas when she noticed her brothers peeking out from their own bedrooms. "You okay," Jack whispered? "For now," Andy mouthed. "Dad questioned us, and were grounded again," Sean enlightened her, his voice showing a hint of aggravation. "Sorry about that by the way," Andy appeared to be serene. "It's okay," Jack didn't seem too bothered by it. "It's not the first time and I have a feeling it certainly won't be the last." Andy smiled, "you know you're smarter than you look." Jack chuckled, "thanks." "Any time," Andy continued on to the bathroom. About 20 minutes later and Andy was just coming out of the bathroom. After pulling her bedspread back Andy slipped beneath the covers, it was almost midnight and Andy had to admit she was exhausted. "You ready for bed," Danny stopped in at his daughter's bedroom? Andy nodded, but decided against saying anything. Danny sighed and walked in, to take a seat on her bed. Regardless of how disappointed he was, he couldn't let her go to bed, thinking he was angry at her. "We're going to talk in extent tomorrow, but I think we need to have a little talk tonight," Danny looked at her. Andy nodded and Danny continued, "you know when your mom first called me and told me you were missing, I thought I was going to have a nervous breakdown. The thoughts that ran through my, as I thought that something serious had happened and I may never see you again." Danny ran a nervous hand down his face as the turmoil began to return. "I thought that here we were just a month after you were finally a loud to live with me, to find out that I had lost you." Andy appeared as if she was going to cry, and she couldn't figure it out, it had been years since she had cried, in fact she clearly remembered not even crying when real mom left her so many years back. Yet here she was feeling terrible for hurting a man that barely knew her, yet he chose to love her despite the trouble he knew she would be. "I know sorry won't cover it," Andy tried to find a few words to describe the way she was feeling, "but I never meant to hurt any of you," Andy couldn't keep the tears at bay any longer. "I know," Danny pulled her into his arms. Andy usually wasn't one for hugs, but at that particular moment she could have cared less, and instead felt as if she never wanted him to let go. Eventually Danny did half to let her go, so they could both get some sleep, yet he had to fight himself to do so.

**XXXXXXXX**

Andy laid her head back against her pillow, but she was unable to sleep. Instead, her thoughts kept returning to the night's events and how they unfolded. Sure she knew that Danny cared about her, otherwise he certainly wouldn't have adopted her and brought her into his home. Yet there was still the thought of wanting to be sure that went over and over through her mind. At least one thing good came from the night.

She knew it was true...

* * *

Sorry about the delay, but college has started once again and it keeps me busy... The next chapter will be about the following day. I'm still trying to figure out consequences though... Thanks for all the reviews and followers... Starting with a blank page is always pretty scary, but you are keeping me writing... JusticeStandsTrue


	16. Chapter 16

CH. 16 Taking Responsibility

"Andy wake up," Danny gently shook her the following morning. Andy moaned, "what time is it?" "About 6:00," Danny replied. "It's too early to get up," Andy

complained. "We leave at 7:00, so you have an hour," Danny started for the door. "Oh and wear something nice, and don't make me come in here again,"

Danny added before turning the light on in her bedroom and walked out, still obviously upset about the night before. "Awe," Andy moaned all the louder, trying

to pull her blankets up over her head. Giving herself 5 extra minutes, Andy finally managed to sit up. She was by no means interested in seeing the morning,

but considering the trouble she was already in, she thought it best not to push Danny's mood. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Andy dug something out of her

closet and made her way to the bathroom for a quick shower. After dressing and pulling her hair back, Andy hurried downstairs for a little breakfast. "You're so

lucky you don't have to go to school," Sean looked up when she sat down at the table next to him. "I have a feeling I'll be there soon enough," Andy replied

pouring herself a bowl of cereal. "Dads coming down, and he's about ready to go" Jack said grabbing the jug of milk. Danny came down and poured him a cup

of coffee, before glancing at the time. "I'm dropping you boys off at school this morning, so we need to get a move as soon as you are finished with breakfast."

"I'm ready," Sean said placing his bowl in the sink. "Brush your teeth and then you will be," Danny reminded him before sending him upstairs. Jack stretched, "I

sure don't feel like being stuck at a desk all day." Danny smiled at him, "I can certainly relate son, I'll be doing the same thing." Jack smiled, "I promise to

survive if you will." "Doesn't look like I have a choice," Danny gently squeezed the boys shoulder. "You don't," Jack laughed pushing his chair in before hurrying

to find his toothbrush. Danny reached for his tie that was draped on the back of one of the kitchen chairs, and started to tie it while he glanced over at Andy,

"you need to get upstairs to don't you?" Andy yawned, "it would probably be a good idea," she said slowly trudging up the stairs. The late hour didn't seem to

bother her last night, but she was certainly feeling it this morning, yet she had a feeling it was going to be another long day.

**XXXXXXXX**

After dropping the boys off, Danny preceded on to the precinct. After pulling into the parking lot, Danny turned to her. "Absolutely best behavior today alright, a

lot of dangerous people come through here and some serious decisions come through here as well." "I understand," Andy said clearly before getting out of the

car and following him through the precinct. "Have a seat," Danny pointed to the vacant chair next to his desk. "I need to go talk to Sargent Gormley, I'll be right

back." Danny turned away but stopped short when he remembered that she had never been there before and half the people there didn't know her. "Oh and if

anyone starts questioning you, just tell them who you are, and you will be fine?" "I'm good," Andy assured him, finding the coming and goings of the precinct

interesting to watch. "Who's that you got with you?" Gormley who had been watching from the window in his office asked when Danny walked in."That's my

daughter Andy," Danny enlightened. "I'll introduce you in a bit, but I was going to tell you why I had to bring her with me". Gormley nodded and Danny

continued with his explanation, "she got into a little trouble yesterday and since I was hopefully only going to be doing paperwork today, I thought I'd bring her

along, in hopes she could stay out of trouble." Gormley chuckled, "has the great Danny Reagan been having to compete with a 12 year old?" "Not even close

Sarge," Danny ignored the man's teasing. "Too bad," Gormley continued with the prodding, "it would be nice to know that someone is giving you just as much

grief as you give me on a daily basis." Danny looked somewhere between both surprised and on the verge of a comeback, in which he decided on the latter.

"This may come to a shock to you, but I do save some grief for my family." "I'd certainly hope so," Gormley replied. "You know I'd love to stay and discuss my

fine qualities with you, but I have some real work to do," Danny exited the office, hoping Andy would be where he left her. Andy looked around the precinct,

there was certainly plenty of interesting people around. Some with handcuffs being led directly past her by officers with gold shields, similar to the one her

father had. "Can I help you young lady?" A woman with long dark hair approached her when she noticed the child sitting next to her partner's desk. "I'm fine

thank you," Andy thanked her. "My dad is Danny Reagan, and he told me to stay here," Andy enlightened the woman. "You must be Andy then," Jackie smiled,

excitement showing in her voice. Andy looked at the woman confused, "how did you know?" "Andy, this is my partner Detective Jackie Curatola," Danny caught

her off guard when he came up behind her. "And Jackie, this is my daughter Andy." "It's nice to finally get to meet you, your Dad has told me a lot about you,"

Jackie was the first to speak. "I hope not too much," Andy admitted. "She sounds like you already Reagan," Jackie teased her partner. "Thanks a lot Jackie, now

do you think I can get to work on my dreaded paperwork?" "Well since you asked so nicely," Jackie smiled at him sarcastically. Danny took a seat at his desk

and had just started work on his report when Andy spoke up still standing, "what am I supposed to do?" "Sit down and stay quiet," Danny pointed at the chair

she possessed just minutes earlier. Andy fell into the chair, "but there's nothing for me to do when I'm just sitting here," she complained. "You should have

thought about that before you forced me not to trust you," Danny was serious. Andy sighed but didn't say anything and instead starred at the ground,

knowing he was right. "Here read this," he handed her a case file, knowing that asking a 12 year old to stay sitting and quiet for a period of time was almost

impossible. "Danny," Jackie couldn't help but protest, "you're going to let a kid read case files." "I don't have any children's books," this time it was Danny's turn

to have a smart aleck comment, "besides she's a Reagan." Andy sat quiet for several minutes after reading the case file and to Danny's annoyance giving her

own point of view, but even that didn't last in keeping her quiet despite the severity of the looks Danny kept throwing her way, and he was really beginning to

regret his decision of bringing her to work with him. Danny was slowly losing his patience and Jackie could tell, and in an attempt to keep the kid from facing her

partner's wrath, made her make a suggestion. "Why don't you let me to take her, to help me file away old case files?" "She isn't here to learn all the aspects of

the precinct," Danny started, "she's here because she's in trouble and can't be trusted, unless she is under constant supervision." "I know Danny, but while

she's here it wouldn't hurt for her to learn something, think of it like school, besides you'll get more done if she's with me," Jackie tried again. "Fine," Danny

gave in. "But you," Danny pointed at his daughter, "absolutely best behavior and do exactly what Jackie tells you or you will be answering to me," Danny

wasn't playing with her. "Yes Sir," Andy sounded serious, not interested in getting into any more trouble than she was already in. "Follow me," Jackie handed

her a stack of cases.

**XXXXXXXX**

"You must have gotten into a heck amount of trouble, to make Danny this upset," Jackie made conversation where she and Andy worked in filing room. "You got

it just about right," Andy replied handing her a case file. "If you don't mind me asking, what did you do?" "I may have pulled a disappearing act," Andy

explained the events from the day before. Jackie whistled, "you know if you wanted to know how Danny Reagan was going to react, you could have just asked

me." "My brothers and cousin told me the same thing," Andy admitted. "Why did you do it then," Jackie asked wondering? "I'm kind of hard headed, when it

comes to taking advice," Andy opened up. Jackie couldn't help but smile, "you and your father are certainly going to have some interesting conversations

throughout your lifetime." "Never doubted that for a minute," Andy nodded. An hour or so later and Andy and Jackie were just finishing up with the distribution

of the cases into the correct filing systems. "Let's go check on your dad's progress," Jackie started for her own desk to begin her own set of paperwork. "This is

going to be fun," Andy mumbled before returning to her same familiar seat. "Did you learn anything," Danny could only hope? "You had some pretty interesting

cases," Andy sounded intrigued. "Some tough ones as well," Danny made sure to mention. Andy nodded, "you have a pretty cool job, getting to help people

and all." "It has its perks," Danny picked up his pen. A few minutes later and Andy was surprised to see her Uncle Jamie walk in, "Uncle Jamie," Andy spoke up

in a greeting. Danny turned around in his seat, "hey little brother, you need something?" "As a matter of fact I do, I need your signature on these forms Alex

and I had to fill out, since you were the senior officer on the case," Jamie explained. "I'm actually working on my own set of paperwork," Danny implied taking

the papers from his brother, to begin signing on the dotted line. "So what are you doing here?" Jamie looked down at his niece. Andy looked up, "it's a long

story." Jamie chuckled and Danny added, "she isn't kidding." "That bad," Jamie said with a raised brow. "I didn't get to bed till almost 2:00 am, and it wasn't

because of work," Danny gave him the broad strokes. Jamie whistled, before forming the most obvious question, "Why?" "Your niece decided to go AWAL, and

visit Nicki, with absolutely no word to either me Linda," Danny went into a bit more detail. "I'm beginning to understand a bit better now," Jamie admitted still a

bit surprised over his nieces actions. After filtering through the last of Jamie's file Danny questioned, "so do you miss working with me yet?" Danny changed the

line of discussion. Jamie thought about it for a minute and then replied with a mischievous grin, "let me get back to you on that one." Danny smacked Jamie

with the file, "Don't you have a job you need to get back to." "I do," Jamie nodded, "but I usually have lunch about this time, and I was going to see if the two

of you would like to join me?" "Yes!" Andy jumped up. Danny said everything with just a look he threw Andy's direction. "But he has to decide," Andy nodded at

Danny, and returned to her seat in a split second. Danny stood, "we need to eat anyways, let's go kid."

**XXXXXXXX**

After finding a seat at a booth at a nearby sandwich shop and placing their order, Danny and Jamie started in on a conversation as Andy excused herself to visit

the ladies room. "I really need to get her into school," Danny mentioned as Andy walked away. "How are her studies coming," Jamie asked? "Slow," Danny

explained. "We have to stay on her, in order for her to even get through one chapter on her own." "I can help her learn the important material in a chapter, so

she doesn't have to read the entire thing some days when I get off tour, if she's available," Jamie reminded him. "She will certainly be available anytime you

are," Danny shook his head, "she's going to be grounded for a long time." Jamie snickered, "I remember those days." "So do I," Danny replied, "but not fondly."

Jamie laughed out loud, "I remember mom always telling Dad that you always did better in school when you were grounded, because you had nothing else to

do but study." Danny looked at him sheepishly, "I could never just sit still and do my homework. I remember when I wrote papers, I wrote them in my head

pacing the floor, before I could even put it down on paper." "I remember hearing you up there pacing, Dad thought you were going to pace a whole right

through his roof, Jamie agreed. About that time Andy came back and slid back into place, "so what did I miss?" "We were talking about being grounded," Danny

answered her. "Ugh," Andy groaned, "excuse me for a second, I believe I need to find another booth," she started to slide out again. Danny reached out and

grabbed her, "were changing the conversation." "I'm having bad memories any way," Jamie agreed. A black suburban pulled up out front and Danny glanced

out the window laughing, "speak of the devil, there's the man that grounded me." Jamie looked out, "I wouldn't call Dad a devil if I were you, he's got eyes and

ears everywhere," Jamie warned. "I'm just joking little brother, I'm not that stupid," Danny agreed wholeheartedly. "So do you think we should invite him to eat

with us," Jamie wondered aloud, "or do you think he's working?" "I don't know," Danny wondered the same thing. "I don't want to interrupt him if he's working,

but I don't want to simply ignore him either." "Neither do I," Jamie agreed. "What do you think we should do?" "I don't know," Danny repeated the obvious

answer. "Why ask me?" Jamie shrugged, "you are the oldest." Danny sighed and scooted out of the booth, "that's not a good excuse, but I'll go talk to him."

Danny stepped out the door and was careful to approach the vehicle from the front, so his father's detail could see who he was. Frank rolled down the window,

"you want to talk son?" Danny leaned against the car, "me, Jamie and Andy are grabbing a bite inside," Danny nodded at the shop. "You want to join?" Frank

checked his schedule, "I think I have just enough time, for a quick lunch," Frank replied before following his son inside. "Hi Grandpa," Andy scooted over. Forcing

Danny and Jamie to sit next to one another. There orders arrived, and they were just starting to eat when Danny spoke up. "I suddenly remember why I sit on

the opposite side of the table from you," Danny looked at Jamie. "And why's that?" Jamie asked expecting a smart comment in return from his brother. "Because

you shove elbows in other people's faces, when there trying to eat," Danny didn't let him down. "I do not," Jamie protested. "In fact," Danny continued, "I

vaguely remember the nickname elbows that Joe and I gave you when we were growing up." "Dad, come on, help me out here," Jamie tried the parent

approach. "Sorry Son, but I'm going to have to side with your brother on this one, I remember that nickname," Frank couldn't help but smile at the memory.

"What?" Danny looked confused. "I better make note of this, you don't side with me very often," Danny said with mischief in his voice. "In fact would you mind

repeating that same statement in front of a recorder so I have proof and can show it to Gramps and Erin?" "Not going to happen," Frank closed the

conversation before Jamie had a chance to gloat, and from the look on his face, it appeared as if he was going to do just that. "You know I think I need to hear

some of these stories from when the two of you and Aunt Erin were growing up," Andy nodded at her father and uncle. "They may come in handy the next I'm

in for a lecture." "And one of those lectures will be tonight I can assure you," Danny interrupted, before she could get any more not so bright ideas, especially

when it came to trouble he got into as a kid. From what he could gather, it didn't appear as if she was going to need any help in finding trouble. "I heard you

had quite an interesting evening last night, Frank questioned his granddaughter. Andy sighed, "does everyone in this family know about me going off the grid?"

She directed her question primarily at Danny. "There isn't much I don't know when it comes to my family," Frank intervened before trouble ensued right then

and there, knowing they were in public and not in the private of his home. "I'm beginning to gather that," Andy nodded, obviously gathering Franks tone of

diffusing the conversation. The tone wasn't missed from both Danny and Jamie, and the conversation was dropped, Jamie quickly finding an alternative

discussion. "I'm looking forward to our next Reagan family baseball game, we will have another player with Andy." "That's right," Danny smiled at his daughter,

"and she can be on my team." "Who said she's going to be on your team?" Jamie sounded appalled at Danny's suggestion. "I deserve a good player, after all

I'm handicapped with Linda," Danny reminded him. Andy laughed out loud, and Danny looked at her, "but that doesn't leave this table," Danny said his eyes

big. "She would get mad?" Andy interpreted. "Putting it lightly, Yes," Danny replied. "My lips are sealed," Andy grabbed a french fry off his plate and tossed it in

her mouth. "That means I get Jack," Jamie was trying to pick another player before Danny could claim them as well. "How about you let me and Nicki be team

captains, or maybe mom and Aunt Erin," Andy suggested. "We would certainly keep it a bit more civil, than the two of you," Andy mumbled to her father and

uncle. Frank couldn't help but grin as he heard his own phrase repeated by someone other than himself, and from his granddaughter at that, while he chose to

sit quietly and enjoy his lunch with his family.

**XXXXXXXX**

It was 2:00 by the time Danny finished with his paperwork. Andy was relatively good the rest of the afternoon, and spent the majority of her time helping

Sergeant Gormley put things away such as wall maps and other essentials that were used in previous cases that seemed to clutter his office. Allowing Danny

to work on paperwork without getting disturbed and having to worry about Andy, although Gormley did notice him looking back to check on her several times

anyways. Danny did notice that Andy turned silent the second he mentioned he was ready to go home, and remained silent the entire trip home. It was

3:00pm, by the time Danny pulled into the drive and they had plenty of time to have a lengthy discussion, since the boys had soccer practice that afternoon.

Andy knew it was futile for her to even try to avoid him, so instead she decided not to even try going up to her room. After Danny made himself a pot of coffee,

figuring it was going to be a long night, and Andy poured herself a glass of tea, figuring it was going to be a lengthy discussion, the two settled down in the

living room. Danny in one of the single chairs and Andy in the other. "So I know what you did and why you did it, but why did you feel that it was something

that had to be done?"Andy sighed, "it was just a stupid thought that came to mind." "And you immediately decided to act upon it." "Well it wasn't a spur of the

moment thought," Andy admitted. "So you planned it," Danny clarified. "Why?" "It was meant to be something big as my first punishment," Andy mumbled it so

low that Danny could barely hear her. "I figured that was what it was," Danny looked directly at her. Andy shifted uncomfortably, dodging his glare. "Andy,"

Danny said gently. "I expect you to look at me when we are talking, it shows a sign of respect." Andy slowly looked up and Danny continued, "so you know

what you did was wrong, and I'm sure I don't have to explain, but just to be sure I'm going to do it anyway."For starters you left home without anyone

knowing, New York can be a dangerous place, and you could have been kidnapped or worse killed," Danny explained. "And second you worried your mother

and I. If something would have happened to you, do you have any idea how that would have affected us?" "I guess I didn't think," Andy said honestly. "And I

know it's no excuse, but I'm not used to anyone caring about me," Andy was trying to keep from choking up, knowing that the second she did, was when the

tears would come. Danny had never been accused of being too soft on a person, but when it came to his children and tears, he melted, immediately wanting to

fix it. He knew he needed to remain steadfast, otherwise he would have had her wrapped in his arms in a matter of seconds and there would be no way he

would have the strength to continue. But she deserved better than that, she deserved a father that would love her enough not to let her get away with things

that could hurt her, or cause her to grow up to be a careless adult, that would get her into trouble someday. "Listen Andy," Danny cleared his throat, in order to

keep from chocking up himself, unbeknownst to his daughter. "Not only did you get yourself in trouble, but now your brothers and cousin are in trouble as well,"

Danny numbered her third offense. "However, I do not blame you." "It's still partially my fault," Andy told him the truth. "It may be true that you were the

instigator, but they made their own decisions," Danny was serious. Andy turned silent again, "just so you know, the boys getting in trouble and all, it wasn't

supposed to turn out like that," Andy said barely above a whisper. "Yeah well you can't always control everything and there are going to be times, kind of like

last night when things like that are going to happen," Danny explained. "I'm beginning to understand that," Andy agreed with him. "I am glad to hear that,"

Danny nodded, "and in that case I believe we can put a close on our talk, and proceed with the sentencing phase." Andy didn't say anything knowing she

deserved some sort of punishment, but that didn't keep her from moaning slightly. "Now you know punishment goes hand in hand with offenses," Danny

corrected. "I know," Andy nodded. "I have been debating your punishment in my head since last night," Danny explained. "And I think that an extensive

grounding just might help you decide that you don't want to do this again." "How long exactly is extensive," Andy questioned? "Until you turn 21, or I feel that I

can trust you again, whichever comes first." "Aughh," Andy fell back against the back cushions. "Are you sure you don't want to reconsider?" "I'm absolutely

positive, considering I could be a heck of a lot harder on you, and that includes you not being able to sit comfortable," Danny's face and voice was appearing as

if he may reconsider. "On second thought, I believe you are making a very wise decision," Andy straightened up. "I thought that might convince you," Danny

eased up. "Now can I have a serious answer to my question," Andy sounded as if she was begging? "A month maybe, maybe less, I don't know, it depends if

you can stay out of trouble," Danny replied. "Sounds easy enough," Andy shrugged. Danny looked at her not believing a word she was saying. "Andy what I

mean by you staying out of trouble, I mean no crossing the line whatsoever, and from what I've seen, you seem to have a problem when it comes to opening

your smart mouth and getting involved in things that are not your business, and about 30,000 other offenses that shall remain nameless." Andy sighed, "you

may have a point." "Might have a point," Danny looked at her with a raised brow. "Fine, you win." Andy threw up her hands. "We need to get back down to

business," Danny was trying to get back on track and this new kid of his was certainly making it a challenge. "If this is business, I don't want any part of it,"

Andy said sarcastically. "Now Andy that's what I mean with you staying out of trouble, you're in the process of getting punished and you're still being a smart-

alec." "I tend to do that when I get nervous," Andy admitted shifting uncomfortably. "Now do you think I can continue without being interrupted?" Danny was

beyond ready to end this discussion, not enjoying it one bit. "By all means please continue, if I at least can't know how long my sentence is, I'd like to at least

know what it entails," Andy replied. Danny ignored her smart-alec remark of sounding as if she controlled the entire situation and decided that straightening

her out with baby steps regarding her behavior would be a bit easier. "For starters, no television unless we are watching as a family, and second no music."

"No music," Andy was obviously losing it, "are you kidding me? I'll never survive." "This isn't supposed to be like a vacation, and I'm pretty sure, a little time

without music won't kill you, instead I'm hoping it will give you plenty of time to think without any distractions." "I guess we will find out," Andy's voice was

going squeaky. "But if you come home from work one evening and find me dead on the floor in my bedroom, you know it will be from too much thinking and no

music," Andy was by no means exaggerating her worry. "You'll survive, Reagan's have always been able to survive much more than a little grounding." "A little

grounding," Andy started to raise her voice, "this is more than a little grounding." "Andy," Danny raised his voice. "Raising your voice to me, will only make me

reconsider my first option," he was obviously giving her a warning. "Now," Danny lowered his voice, just as quick as he raised it. "This is meant to be extensive

enough to make you think, of how you are never going to do it again." "I have a feeling it's going to do that," Andy fell back again, her voice showing

absolutely no enthusiasm. "In that case, my work here is done," Danny stood and proceeded to walk away. Until he stopped and turned back to her, "you know

I love you right?" Danny made sure he reminded the kids he loved them each and every time he punished them. "Yeah," Andy nodded remaining in her seat.

Danny glanced at his watch, "I think I'm going to get something started for dinner, for Linda, why don't you help me out?" "You know how to cook," Andy was

curious? "Not really," Danny shook his head. A grin started to spread across Andy's face as she looked up at him, "this ought to be good." Danny couldn't help

laugh, the old Andy was returning, and Danny found himself not minding a bit, even if she was picking on him. "Just please tell me you're not going to make mac

and cheese, with cheese that comes from a can," Andy followed him into the kitchen. "Jack told me about the time you made it for family dinner." "It wasn't that

bad," Danny shook his head. "I don't know about that," Andy shook her head, "but he and Sean said it was pretty bad." "Do yourself a favor and ignore them,"

Danny started tossing her a few potatoes. "So do you know how to cook," Danny asked curiously, trying to learn a bit more about his daughter? "I dabble,"

Andy enlightened. "So do you like to cook?" "I don't mind it, although I have to admit, I was never given much of an opportunity," Andy was being open and

completely honest with him. And Danny had to admit he found it nice. "You will have to start cooking with Gramps, he loves to cook," Danny mentioned, "and he

would be a great teacher." "Something tells me, that would be an interesting day," Andy started to press the power button on, on the radio, but stopped

herself when she remembered condition number two. "This is literally going to kill me," Andy gripped the sides of the sink and let her head fall. "This is the first

day Andy, of course you're going to have repercussions," Danny looked over at her. "That's easy for you to say, you're not the one addicted to anything with a

beat, especially those new CDs that Uncle Jamie got me." "I'm sorry Andy," Danny shook his head, "but you should have thought about that before you pulled

your disappearing act." "I know, I know," Andy went back to the potatoes. Danny started pulling out a few pots and pans and filled a pot of water for the

potatoes. Just before taking the thawed chicken out of the sink to start preparing it, Danny lifted his wife's apron off the peg on the wall and placed it over his

head. Andy chuckled, "nice apron Detective, you trying to make a fashion statement?" "Well I considered it but it doesn't really match my tie," Danny winked at

her. "Maybe we can get Grandpa to make it standard issue," Andy teased. Danny laughed out loud, "it would probably get in the way of my gun." "We wouldn't

want that to happen," Andy dropped several chopped up potatoes in the water. "I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you to take my music away,"

Andy smirked in teasing. "Thanks a lot smart-alek, I appreciate the deep concern," Danny scoffed. "Anytime Detective," Andy smiled a lopsided grin.

**XXXXXXXX**

A short time later, Linda and the boys stepped through the door smelling a great dinner. "Is Dad cooking," Jack looked shocked? "It's either that or he hired a

chef to cover up the faint smell of Andy's dead body after he killed her," Sean noted. "Sean Daniel Reagan," Linda corrected. "I don't ever want to hear

something like that come out of your mouth again," Linda warned. "It was a joke," Sean tried. "We do not joke like that in this house," Linda's voice was low

but serious. "Now get upstairs and do your homework both of you," Linda pointed to the stairs. "But mom it's Friday," Jack complained. "Think on the bright side

you will have it done," Linda didn't waiver in her decision. "Yes mam," both boys sighed before slowly heading up the stairs. Linda stepped through the kitchen

and was surprised to find both father and daughter in the kitchen cooking together. "What's going on in here," Linda knew the reason had to be a good one?

"We just thought we would try and help you out, and since we were here, we thought we would get started," Danny sounded like he was having a good time.

"And how is it going," Linda sounded a bit concerned? Remembering the Mac and cheese incident. "So far so good," Andy answered the following question. "It

certainly smells good," Linda replied. "Now would you give us a minute, I need to talk to dad for a few minutes?" "Sure," Andy started to walk past her, but

stopped short and whispered, "I wouldn't let him make Mac and cheese." "I heard that Andrea," Danny looked at her. "My stomach and I thank you," Linda

smiled, ignoring her husband's comment. "So how did it go," Linda asked? Once she and Danny were left alone as she poured herself a glass of wine. "Fairly

well," Danny nodded, pouring himself a glass of wine. "A bit of an attitude at times, but nothing extensive," he shook his head. "Just Andy being Andy," Danny

repeated the old familiar phrase he found himself repeating so often.

**XXXXXXXX**

"So how did it go?" Jack asked the same question his mother asked just an hour or so ago. "It went," Andy took a seat on the floor of her bedroom next to her

brothers, while their parents decided to do the dishes after dinner by themselves, wanting the chance to talk. "What did he do to you," Sean asked? "Let's just

say I'm not going to see the light of day for a long time," Andy didn't sound at all like she was looking forward to it. "Did he spank you," Sean again asked the

next question? "Not this time," Andy leaned against the wall. "What," Sean yelled! "That's it, I'm protesting, dads playing favorites," Sean complained pacing

the floor. "Favorites," Andy looked shocked. "I'm grounded until he says different which means no tv and no music, I think I'm going to go insane. Now would

you quit pacing before you make a whole in my floor," Andy was already considering that if he did make a whole she would push through it. "What did he say

you could do," Jack questioned? "In a nutshell," Andy replied in one word, "read." "I've got plenty of books you can borrow," Sean offered a grin on his face.

"Thanks," Andy didn't seem too interested in that suggestion. "Or better yet, write a book entitled, 'A Grounding Tale' by Andrea Reagan," Jack laughed out

loud. "On second thought Sean keep pacing, if you make a whole I'll shove you both through it," Andy was a bit tired of their not so helpful attitudes. "Time to

start getting ready for bed," Linda ended their conversation unbeknownst to her that she was saving two of her children's lives. Jack stood, "I'm going first!"

he yelled running out the door. "That was easy enough," Linda left the room after being sure to remind the other two to be ready to follow suit. Sean

stretched out onto the floor next to his sister, and starred up at the ceiling fan. "Did Jack and I ever tell you about the time we were playing soccer in the house

and we broke the ceiling fan in my room," Sean asked her? "No," Andy thought. "I'm pretty sure I would have remembered that one." Sean laughed, "it was all

fun and games until mom came up here. She was so mad." "And Dad," Andy asked? "He tried to act upset for moms sake, but he really wasn't." Andy chuckled,

"I bet he had a similar story to tell, from when he was a kid." "Always," Sean replied. "Dads stories are the best though." "I'll give you that one," Andy agreed,

"they are anything but boring."

**XXXXXXXX**

Andy yawned as she sat on the edge of her bed, she was tired from having to get up so early, yet she wasn't exactly ready to go to sleep just yet. She wasn't

exactly known for being a big reader, but at the current moment, she didn't have many options. The only problem was, her room looked like a tornado went

through it, and the few books that she did have were currently missing in action. Andy picked up a few things off the floor in an attempt to relocate her missing

property, but it was to no avail, and Andy eventually just tossed them back to their previous place of residence. Sighing to herself Andy laid down flat and

looked under her bed, "finally," she muttered to herself after locating one of her favorites filled with action and uncovering the truth when another has an

alterier motive. She wasn't sure what it was, but while most girls her age were interested in lady like fashion, Andy was more concerned with sports and doing

things that could get her in trouble, unless she had a shield, and authority to do so. "What are you doing?" Linda caught her completely off guard. "Looking for

something," Andy pulled herself off the floor. "It's a wonder you can find anything with this mess," Linda was obviously not thrilled with the state of her

daughter's bedroom. "I like it like this," Andy held up her book, "it makes things easier to find." "Perhaps you can learn how to find things using a different

method, with a clean room and everything in its rightful place," Linda was doing more than suggesting. Andy shrugged, "maybe." "What were you looking for

anyway," Linda asked? "I'm bored out of my mind, and I have absolutely nothing else to do, other than read," Andy was whining. "Think on the bright side,"

Linda smiled, "with you being grounded, you will have plenty of time to clean your room," she replied before walking out, showing little to no compassion. Andy

moaned and fell on her bed. "Could this day get any worse," she wondered. Just as she was certain it couldn't, Danny (aka the Warden) walked in. "Thinking

about doing a little light reading before bed," he asked? "I'm not much of a reader, but I thought I may be willing to give it a try once again," Andy replied.

"Reading will help expand your horizons," Danny was trying to expand his daughters list of daily activities. "I ran about the streets, I'm pretty sure my horizons

are expanded," Andy of course had an immediate comeback. "With culture Andrea, expand them with culture," Danny didn't know how to say it any clearer.

"Culture, who are you to lecture me on culture," Andy was confused? "You spend your days chasing people, and then interrogating them." "You," Danny

pointed a finger at her, "do not get to lecture me on culture. In fact you don't get to lecture me on anything, I'm the parent remember." "I know," Andy shook

her head. "But I have an excuse, I'm bored, and I don't think clearly when I'm bored," Andy was radiating in annoyance. "You made the decision to become

bored," Danny reminded her. "Just so you know, I'm liable to have a heart attack, or something along that nature," Andy was showing signs of despair. "Lucky

for you we have a nurse in the house, you'll be fine," Danny reassured her, not showing a bit of concern as he walked out the door. "Aughh," Andy moaned all

the louder.

**XXXXXXXX**

It was an hour or so later, by the time Linda had all three of her children in bed, she and Danny were finally able to have more than 10 minutes to talk without

being in jeopardy of being interrupted. "You know I have to admit I love having Andy here," Linda admitted, "despite the unknowing of what she might do next,

last night for instance," she shook her head still finding it hard to believe. "At times she reminds me so much of myself that I can't believe she was adopted,"

Danny mentioned. "You know I felt like our family was incomplete before we met Andy, but now it seems like she has filled up such a hole, that I don't know

what we did before she came to live with us," Linda opened up. "I know it sounds odd," she continued "but I don't know how else to say it." "I understand

what you're saying," Danny nodded, making himself comfortable on the couch, "I feel the same way." "I wonder how the boys feel?" Linda asked curiously after

several moments of silence while the two reflected on the past month. Danny yawned, "I wouldn't ask that question until after their grounding sentence is

over, after all she contributed to it," Danny noted. Linda chuckled, "why do I get the feeling, we are going to have plenty of adventures, and sleepless nights

ahead of us?" "Because we are raising three young children, that do not have a tendency to do anything subtle," Danny mentioned. "That I agree with," Linda

noted, "but I also get the feeling that everything is going to be okay." "So do I Linda, so do I," Danny repeated just before he and Linda drifted off to the sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Expected Trouble

After spending a single day trapped inside a house with three grounded children, Danny and Linda felt as if they were going insane. First of all they all

complained about being bored, and when Linda suggested they go play outside, they in turn complained that it was too hot outside. Second when Danny was

trying to watch a football game, again the kids complained about being bored, and he found himself suggesting they go play a board game or something. Yet

even that didn't last long, after they started arguing, and Danny eventually sent them upstairs to their individual bedrooms, deciding that some time apart, may

be exactly what they needed. In the meantime Linda was sure to remind Jack that he was on the verge of failing math, and it wouldn't hurt for him to spend a

little time with his book, and to remind Andy that her room was on the verge of being declared a natural disaster. "Why don't we watch a movie as a family

tonight," Linda suggested, once the kids were upstairs. "Linda, how are we showing them that we mean business if we lessen a punishment soon after we

give it to them," Danny was trying to make a point. "Danny, were not lessening," Linda started. "You told me, that you told them they could watch tv, if we

watched as a family." "I know," Danny was slowly losing his disciplinarian persona. Linda noticed Danny's tone was slacking, and she was sure to jump on the

opportunity, and remind him that it had been several weeks since they had done something as a family with her having to work so much, and Danny being

swamped with cases. "We can watch a movie," Danny gave in. "As long as it's not animated," Danny was sure to add, considering he was the very one who

couldn't wait for the kids to get older and put an end to the animated movies and bring on a bit more live action.

**XXXXXXXX**

Andy stretched out on her bed, as much as she hated to admit it, her mom was right, her room was a mess, the only problem was, she had absolutely no idea

where to start. There were clothes strung all over the place, the books she was supposed to be studying, were tossed in a corner. She had several of Sean's

DVDs and Jacks books spread about the floor, as well as several of her own. The only thing that wasn't on the floor and put up in a safe place were the CDs her

Uncle Jamie had given her, the fishing pole her Grandpa had given her, so he could take her fishing, and the laptop Danny and Linda bought for her, primarily for

school purposes, but that didn't stop her from using it beforehand. Giving up, before ever getting started, Andy settled on lying flat on her back on her bed and

tossing a baseball up repeatedly. "Don't let your mom catch you doing that," Danny warned catching the ball midair. "She has a thing with throwing things in

the house." "I figured as much, but what do I have to loose, I'm already grounded," Andy sat up. "I can name a few things," Danny handed her the ball the

back. "This being grounded thing isn't all chalked up, to what it's supposed to be," Andy sighed. "And just what exactly is it supposed to be," Danny

questioned? "I don't know, but anything is better than this," Andy mumbled. Danny took a seat on the edge of his daughter's bed, and decided to forge on

with the question he was considering. "Have you ever been grounded before?" "Not really, no," Andy was telling the truth. Danny ran a hand through his hair,

"that actually explains a lot." Andy looked at him confused, "what do you mean?" Danny shook his head, "it's nothing, I can just tell by your behavior." "I don't

know what to do," Andy moaned. "I kind of figured," Danny continued. "Now let me give you some advice from someone who can speak from experience." Andy

at least seemed to listen intently, Danny noticed. "When you get grounded, what you have to do is use your imagination and come up with something fun to

do." "And how did that work for you?" Andy was dying to know the answer. "Not very," Danny chuckled. "What did you do," Andy was curious? "Awe, there

were so many, but just to name a few, there were the firecrackers I shoved in one of Erin's cassette tapes, there was Joe's remote control car, I supped up,

causing it to go directly into the street, where it got run over, and last but not least I buried some of Jamie's action figures, but that was for revenge, because

he's the one that got me grounded in the first place," Danny said all in one breath. "Those offenses unfortunately only got me into more trouble, needless to

say I recommend, you keep your actions on the down low." Andy's eyes got wide, "maybe you should have just read a book." Danny laughed, "it probably

would have been a lot better for me," he admitted. "So let me get this straight, you want me to destroy some of Jack and Sean's stuff to keep me occupied,"

Andy was clarifying, still having trouble believing all she was hearing. "Are you crazy," Danny started. "I told you those things, because I want you to learn from

my mistakes and do the opposite." "Just checking," Andy shrugged. "Mhmm sure," Danny wasn't believing a word of it. "Well you know there is that one CD of

Jacks, that he plays over and over again, and then Sean has this skateboard that he keeps leaving out for me to trip on," Andy was showing a wide

mischievous grin. "Don't even think about it," Danny meant to use his own story as a warning, but he was beginning to regret it all together. "I understand,"

Andy laughed, enjoying the worry she was causing him. "Anyway, back to the reason I came up here, were all watching a movie tonight, so take a shower and

put on your pajamas, your mom is in the process of ordering a pizza," Danny ordered before moving on to Jacks room.

**XXXXXXXX**

"What are we going to watch," Jack asked as the three joined their parents downstairs? "Anything but animation," Danny was quick to put in his preference.

"I'm with Dad on that one," Andy agreed. "Yes!" Danny high-fived her. "How about a western," Jack suggested? "Not without your grandpa," Linda was quick to

remind him, of his grandfather's love for a good western. "Let's watch a chick-flick," Linda tried. "Let's not and say we did," Sean shot that idea down just as

fast as she suggested it. "How about something military," Andy suggested this time. "I don't think so," Linda turned her down. "You know we're never going to

be able to agree on something," Andy said the obvious. "That's why I'm picking," Linda finally stood to take a movie off the shelf in the other room. "Dad," the

boys sounded worried. "It will be okay," Danny assured the three as they looked at him terrified. Linda returned just seconds later with the Sound of Music,

and an excited smile on her face. "Awe mom," all three of the young Reagan's moaned. "I said we were going to watch a family movie," Linda put an emphasis

on the word family, "and that's what we're going to do." "But we," Sean started first. Just as Andy took over, "Dad." And Jack closed it out with a much longer

phrase, "can't we negotiate this." "This is a classic, and you are going to watch it and you are going to like it," Linda closed the conversation. "Listen to your

mother," Danny repeated the same familiar phrase, he had to use countless times in order for peace to reign, although he felt like saying something very

similar. "I am going to be singing these songs the rest of the night," Andy was foreseeing the future, about thirty minutes into the movie. "Me and you both

kid," Danny whispered agreeing with her. "Shh," Linda glared at them, glad the boys seemed interested, and didn't want to take any chances, with them losing

interest. Father and daughter glanced at one another and shrugged, just before trying to hold in a laugh. "Now that wasn't so bad," Linda said matter of factly,

just as the credits began to roll down the screen. "Okay that wasn't horrible," Andy admitted. "But there wasn't a whole lot of gunfire," Andy sounded

disappointed. Linda sighed and looked at Danny, "it's obvious that she is your daughter." Danny laughed out loud, "I'll claim her."

**XXXXXXXX**

"How has everybody's weekend been," Frank asked the following day at family dinner, while he worked at carving the roast? "I did a little work, but it was

good other than that," Erin replied. "Same here," Jamie nodded while filling his plate with mashed potatoes and other vegetables. "How about a word from the

left side of my table," Frank looked at Danny and Linda when neither of them chose to reply. "Long," was all Linda could say. "That bad," Frank sympathized. "It

is when you have three grounded kids in the house," Linda answered him. "I can relate," Frank smiled, "only in my case it was four." Danny moaned, "I'm

sorry," was the first two words he had spoken since being at the table. "I only have one, but in some cases I think it's harder on the parents," Erin agreed with

her brother and sister in law. Frank laughed, "I survived, and so will you." "Does anyone else notice the way they are talking about us as if we weren't even

here," Nicki asked aloud? "Mhmm," Andy nodded, "isn't very reassuring." "I'd say," Jack agreed. "You get in trouble every once and awhile and that's all they

can talk about," Sean was the last one to speak up. "It's been more than every once in a while as of lately son," Danny reminded him and Jack of the week

before. "We may have tiptoed over the line," Andy replied. "They tiptoed," Danny nodded at the boys and Nicki, "you on the other hand stepped, at it wasn't

baby steps." Andy shrugged, "I'll give you that one." "You two are making me glad I don't have children," Jamie changed the subject, looking at his older

siblings. "It's not our fault," Andy spoke up, "they just have too many rules." Danny snickered, "that's a new one." Frank clearer his throat, "I've heard it

before, and from you if I remember correctly." Danny just looked at him surprised, "I think you may be mistaken Dad, I think it was Erin." "Really Danny," Erin

scoffed. "I think we both may be right son," Frank stopped an argument that was bound to ensue between the two. Both stopped talking immediately and

instead turned to him, with blank expression covering their faces. 'If I remember correctly, and I'm pretty sure that I do, but I think your mother and I heard

that phrase countless times from both of you." "I kind of think Dad may be right," Jamie found his voice. "I vaguely remember both of you complaining." "Who

asked you," Danny glared at his kid brother? "Yeah," Erin agreed, "who's side are you on anyway," Erin followed suit by glaring at him. Jamie leaned back in his

chair, and turned to Pop, "these potatoes are really good, did you do something different?"

**XXXXXXXX**

Monday morning came way too early for a worn out Danny and Linda, who wearily went through the routine of getting themselves ready for work, making sure

the kids were up and getting dressed, all the while with one of them trying to get downstairs to get breakfast started. "Which one of us is going to take the

boys to school, and Andy to Pop?" Linda asked as she joined the rest of her family downstairs, who was busily eating the scrambled eggs and toast Danny had

made. "Doesn't matter," Danny shook his head. "In that case I'll take the boys and you can take Andy," Linda decided. "Fine by me," Danny downed the last bit

of coffee from his cup. "Jamie has an early tour, and he said he would pick up and Andy and then bring her here, so he can study with her," Danny remembered.

"I'll come home as soon as I get off to start dinner, so Jamie can eat with us, and you can pick the boys up from soccer practice," Linda was going over the plan

aloud so no one was left in the dark, and the kids would know who was picking them up that day. "In that case we need to get going, as soon as you are done

eating," Danny thought of the morning traffic and the pile of cases he needed to get to. "I'm done," Andy said before placing her dish in the sink and hurrying

up the stairs to brush her teeth. "I'll be in the car then," Danny hollered at her, before kissing Linda and reminding the boys to be good and he would see them

later that evening.

**XXXXXXXX**

It was just about lunch time, when Jamie stepped through the kitchen door of his Father's house to find Andy cooking with Pop. "Something sure smells good,"

Jamie smiled at Andy. "You are just in time," Pop mentioned looking over at his youngest grandson. "Andy has been learning a bit more of the culinary arts."

"You certainly picked the right teacher," Jamie started to set the kitchen table instead of the dining room table, since there was only three of them. "How was

the job," Pop asked Jamie while they ate? "I can't very well say same old, same old with this job can I," Jamie chucked. "No," Pop shook his head. "It was good

though, none the less, nothing too dramatic happened," Jamie replied seriously. "I always enjoyed days like that," Pop mentioned, "even if they didn't happen

very often." "I don't have them very often either," Jamie admitted. "Hopefully your Father and Brother are having the same kind of day," Pop said aloud. "Danny

usually doesn't," was the first thing Andy said since they sat down for the meal. "I was about to say the same thing," Jamie said in between bites of his

dessert. "But at least those days, bring interesting stories," Andy said on the bright side. "You should hear some of Dads and Grandpas," Jamie nodded at Pop.

"I'm still waiting on those," Andy looked intrigued. Pop just started on a story, when Jamie interrupted. "I know where this one's going," Jamie pushed his chair

back. "I hate to interrupt, but this is going to have to wait until later." "But you said," Andy started to protest. "I didn't mean right now Andy," Jamie shook his

head, "because we have to get going, so we can get started studying." Andy sighed, "I'd rather listen to your story," she whispered when Jamie walked away

to put his plate in the sink. Pop chuckled, "we will continue this story Sunday after family dinner." "I'd rather hear it now," Andy said loud enough for her Uncle

to hear. "You know cops are allowed to use reasonable force, and even excessive force for those that are uncooperative," Jamie decided on the psychological

approach. "When you point it like that," Andy stood up in a hurry." Sorry Gramp's, but it will have to wait," Andy grabbed her stuff and waited for Jamie. "Have

fun with your tutoring session," Pop called at the two as they started for the door. "I'm sure it will be riveting," Andy didn't sound too excited. Jamie shook his

head and shoved her out the door, "she'll survive."

**XXXXXXXX**

An hour later and books, papers, pens and pencils were strung across Danny and Linda's table. "So tell me about the Apollo 13 mission," Andy leaned back in

her chair. "You know there is more to history, than just the Apollo 13 mission," Jamie reminded her. "I know, but is it as interesting," Andy sounded as if she was

challenging him to teach her something she would find interesting? "Listen Andy, school isn't always going to be interesting, and you can't simply choose to

ignore all the other subjects." "Well I could," Andy said sheepishly, "but I have a feeling there wouldn't be good results." Jamie shook his head, "no there

wouldn't be, especially around report card time." "Report card time has never been a big deal for me," Andy replied. "Why because you were good in school?"

Jamie asked already getting the feeling that he was wrong. "Because no one else really cared, so I didn't either," Andy admitted. "Well you're a Reagan now,

and things are a bit different for us," Jamie replied. "Just how different," Andy asked? "Whereas no Reagan has ever been expected to make straight A's, we

were not allowed to dwindle around with the letter F." "But I didn't think Danny was ever that good in school," Andy looked confused? "Well he may not have

been the best, but he certainly wasn't the worst, our parents wouldn't allow that," Jamie mentioned. "That certainly won't help my cause of not wanting to

study," Andy sighed. Jamie chuckled, "that it won't, so we might as well get busy with science." "Anything but science," Andy whined as Jamie reached for the

science manual. An hour or so later, and Andy had, had just about all she could handle when it came to science. "This is terrible," Andy moaned laying her head

on the table. "Andy come on," Jamie nudged her, "we have a lot to do." "But it's science, Uncle Jamie," Andy complained, "that's way worse than history." "That

may be so, but you have to learn it, so you might as well as make the best of it," Jamie shoved the book in front of her. "Who cares if protons have a positive

charge, and electrons have a negative charge, I could care less," Andy shoved the book back towards Jamie. Jamie ran a hand through his hair in slight

annoyance, "Andrea please, would you pay attention or at least pretend to pay attention," this was the first time Jamie had called her by her real name. "Do I

have a choice?" Andy figured she knew the answer before asking it, but decided what would it hurt to ask. "No," Jamie was getting serious. "Well it should, I

don't like doing things that I don't want to do," Andy threw her pencil in aggravation. "Now you get to go pick it up," Jamie pointed across the table not too

pleased with her attitude. "There isn't any point Uncle Jamie, I'm not getting it anyway," Andy slumped down, not caring too much to listen. "Drop the attitude

Andy, you know we have to do this, and there is no point in making it harder on either of us," Jamie said pointedly. "Fine," Andy grumbled, "but I'm not going to

be happy about it." "Now that's entirely up to you," Jamie put a hand on her, "because I can't make you, but what I can tell you is if that attitude clears up, we

will have a much better time." Andy thought it over, "yeah I guess you're right," she said finally looking at him. "Wise decision," Jamie's voice was low. Andy

grew solemn until she finally managed to squeak out a few words, "are you going to tell Danny?" Jamie looked at her, for what seemed like an eternity to Andy,

but again it was barely a minute or so until he finally spoke, "No," Jamie shook his head. "This time I'll be content enough to let it go." Andy blew out a sigh of

relief, "thanks, I'm in enough trouble." Jamie smiled, "just because I'm not going to tell him, doesn't mean I'm pleased with your current behavior." Andy turned

her face to the floor, "I just don't know what came over me," Andy kicked at the table leg. "Danny is always warning me about my spur of the moment attitude,

and how it can get me into trouble." "That's good advice," Jamie said, "but I too have good advice, that I think it would be wise for you to adhere to." "What is

it," Andy asked? Beginning to think that her new family was mighty big on advice, first her father, then Nicki, and finally her Uncle. "When you start feeling like

your attitude is about to get the better of you, get on the floor and do push-ups." "Push-ups Uncle Jamie seriously," Andy looked at him like he had lost his

mind. "I'm serious," Jamie got out of his chair, and positioned himself on the floor, before requesting that she join him. "Awe, do I have to Uncle Jamie?" Andy

didn't sound too enthused. "Yes you do," Jamie wasn't taking no for an answer. "Push-ups are good for a number of things, they also help motivate you, when

you're studying." "I doubt that," was the only thing Andy said. "Enough of the negative attitude," Jamie was getting tired of trying to help her, and her not

being the least bit interested, "now get down here." "I'm coming, I'm coming don't get your shirt in a wad," Andy got on the ground next to her uncle. "Has it

ever occurred to you, that I may not even know how to do a push-up very well, without falling down on my face?" "It's not that hard," Jamie reassured her. "I'll

teach you the same way we did it in the police academy." After Jamie instructed her on the correct location to put her hands and how far apart to have them,

Jamie demonstrated going up and down a few times, as Andy watched. "Your turn," Jamie stopped and turned to her. "I'll try," Andy sighed pushing herself up,

but fell back down soon after. Jamie lightly chuckled and Andy looked at him, her head still resting on the floor, "it's not as easy as it looks," she admitted. "Just

keep practicing," Jamie helped her up, "but for now we better get back to studying." Andy moaned, "I'd rather do the push-ups." "They can be fun to do," Jamie

agreed, "but they aren't going to get you into school." "Schools put too much emphasis on book learning," Andy made her opinion known. "You're 12 right,"

Jamie said rubbing his chin thinking. "Yeah so," Andy was trying to figure out Jamie's sudden curiosity regarding her age. "Very young, but it's never too early to

think about your future," Jamie replied. "What do you mean," Andy looked confused? "Like whatever you want to do when you grow up, school will get you

there," Jamie explained. Andy thought it over, and then can continued. "Can I ask you a question?" "Sure" Jamie shrugged, already getting the feeling he knew

where she was going with this. "You went to Harvard, and graduated from law school just to become a cop," Andy was trying to get to know him a bit better.

Jamie shrugged, "it's in the blood I guess." "Do you regret going through all the schooling and everything first?" Andy continued. Jamie shook his head, "not a

bit, I learned a lot about the law that I think helps me out on the streets." "You mean with talking to people," Andy was trying to understand? "Exactly," Jamie

pointed at her.

**XXXXXXXX**

The rest of the week passed slowly, the kids getting border and border as the days went by, and in order to keep from going insane, they decided to pass the

time by playing pranks on one another. Jack and Sean spent their days at school, planning pranks rather than paying attention in class, and Andy had mischief

written all over her, like she didn't even have to plan. At first Danny and Linda were content to let them play little harmless pranks on one another at first. Like

Andy switching the boy's toothbrushes on them, after she absentmindedly dropped them in the toilet, and Jack took all the lightbulbs out of her bedroom, while

Sean sneaked a Benadryl into her drink, causing her to fall asleep hours earlier than normal. Andy of course retaliated by deflating Jacks soccer ball and

returning the Benadryl favor to Sean. Playing pranks on one another however soon became a routine, and before long they got bored with that as well, and

decided on a new path of entertaining themselves, involving pulling pranks on their parents, and a bit more dangerous pranks on one another. After only two

days of this, Danny and Linda decided to pull the plug on there so called fun, having enough after the three teamed up and filled their parent's mouthwash with

diluted hand soap, filling several of Linda's loose eye shadow containers with cooking spices. As for Danny, they considered taking his shield, and claiming that

they lost it, only they considered that he would see that as a prank gone wrong, and jeopardize their ability to sit comfortable during the next family dinner and

instead decided on a safer approach and an overall better life choice. After much consideration, they finally decided on soaking his toothbrush in cayenne

pepper for several hours while he was at work, so by the time night came around, he would wake up everyone in the neighborhood. With the prank war called,

on the account of near bloodshed, this once again found the three kids grasping at straws in ways to entertain themselves. "What do you want to do," Andy

looked at Jack? "I don't know what do you want to do," Jack asked the same thing? Andy sighed, "the reason I asked you was because I didn't have any

ideas." "I know what I want to do Sean spoke up, the only problem is, they all involve things we are grounded from." "At least your and Jacks week is almost

up, I'm grounded until Dad says different, and with the way my luck is running that probably won't be till I'm a hundred," Andy threw up her hands. "It won't be

that long, there's no way dad can live until you are a hundred," Jack clarified. "Thanks for the support little brother," Andy still didn't sound too enthused. "You

want to play a board game?" Sean recommended after neither of them could come up with any other suggestions. "I'll play," Jack agreed when Andy turned

him down claiming she had, had enough board game playing to last her awhile, after the week they had just had, and instead decided on doing something she

was against from the very beginning...studying… Andy lay flat on her back her history book lifted a few feet above her head. "Are you studying?" Danny

sounded shocked, stopping short by his daughter's bedroom door. "Maybe just a little," Andy admitted. "Uncle Jamie near demanded that I read a couple

chapters before he comes over again." Danny snickered, "sounds like you are getting to know your uncle a little bit better." Andy sat up, "he's even bigger on

school than you are, and I didn't think that was humanly possible." "Oh college boy didn't graduate from Harvard for nothing," Danny replied pulling his new

toothbrush out of its package. Andy chuckled, "I see you found yourself a new toothbrush." Danny nodded, "and don't you dare touch it, I already know that

the chili pepper was your idea." "Do you have any proof Detective," Andy smiled big. "That goofy grin your wearing is enough proof for me," Danny pointed at

her playfully. "I've got to work on my tells," Andy snapped her fingers. "Time for dinner," Linda interrupted calling from the kitchen! Danny was just coming down

the stairs, when he saw Andy slip on Sean's left out skateboard that was conveniently left at the foot of the stairs as a prank. Andy was fuming as Danny

helped her stand, asking if she was okay. "I'm fine," Andy mumbled. "But he isn't going to be," Andy lunged for Sean, but was stopped short when Danny

caught her mid-air. "Put me down," Andy tried to get away from him, "I'm going to kill him." "No you are not, so you might as well just settle down" Danny laid

down the law. "But he," Andy started to argue. Sean walked past the staircase and Danny held a tighter grip on Andy's arm, "now you get over there and have

a seat," Danny looked at his youngest son, "and I suggest you sit on the complete opposite side of that of your sister." "Yes Sir," Sean said quietly. Dinner that

evening was surprisingly quiet, and instead filled with menacing silent glances that Andy and Sean kept giving one another. Jack on the other hand was content

to talk gingerly with his parents, being sure to ask Danny if he would take him to the store to buy a new soccer ball in order to replace the one that Andy

deflated. "Maybe tomorrow," Danny wasn't sure on what his schedule would hold the following day. "Do you have any money," Linda was sure to ask? "I have

some left over from what I was saving," Jack reassured her. "Although it's my opinion that Andy should pay for it," Jack was sure to add. Hearing this, Andy

decided to share a quick glare with Jack before returning her full attention back to Sean. "I don't think that's really necessary," Linda shook her head.

Reminding him that all was fair in love and war. "Fine," Jack relented just before dinner was over. Linda and Jack had just started clearing off the table as Danny

made sure to send Sean up to his room, while Andy remained at the table with her father. "You know you are going to have to talk to him eventually," Danny

mentioned. "I know," Andy sighed, "but does it have to be tonight." "No," Danny replied, "but I know that you will feel better when you do." Danny left her

thinking before going up to talk to Sean.

**XXXXXXXX**

With Sean being sent to bed early, and Jack and Andy content with playing a game of poker, this left Danny and Linda with a little quiet time in front of the TV.

Pulling them out of their quiet evening, they were surprised when Erin knocked on the front door. "Erin," Danny opened the door. "What are you doing here?" "I

came to talk to you and Linda, and ask what your plans were for the weekend." "Come on in," Danny stepped out of the doorway. "Hi Aunt Erin," Jack waived

from the kitchen table. "Hi kids," Erin greeted her niece and nephew before telling Linda of her own plans, while Danny disappeared into the kitchen. "One of

my coworkers won two tickets to an opera symphony orchestra on Saturday and Sunday and can't go, so she gave me the tickets, and I was wondering if you

would be interested in going." "Oh Erin, I'd love too," Linda sounded ecstatic to finally have the opportunity to have an evening filled with culture and adult

company, from someone other than her husband. "The only problem is, it's in Cambridge at Harvard and we would have to spend the night." Linda stopped, "it

sounds like a lot of fun, but that means I would have to leave the kids with Danny for two days, and then hope the four of them survive one another." Erin

stopped, "well that isn't the only problem, I have no place for Nicki to stay, Dad and Grandpa are both busy." "Maybe she could stay here," Linda volunteered

Danny for the job. "I thought you just said that you were worried about leaving him alone with your three," Erin looked confused. "He'll survive, and what's one

more, he's an NYPD Detective," Linda didn't sound too concerned. "Now all we have to do is convince my big brother of that," Erin mentioned the next

predicament at hand, as she and Linda made their way into the kitchen.

**XXXXXXXX**

"No, No, No absolutely not," Danny backed up. "But Danny, how often do we get a chance to do something like this?" "I know Linda," Danny tried to sound

sympathetic, "but maybe another weekend would be better." "Why?" Both Reagan women stared at him questioningly. "I have a case," Danny replied weakly.

"Can't we just get Dad to give you the day, and the case get assigned to someone else," Erin suggested? "Absolutely not," Danny argued. "I have never used

Dad as my boss as an advantage or disadvantage, in which this would be a disadvantage," Danny clarified just in case they were wondering, "and I don't

intend to start now." "This one time wouldn't kill you," Linda replied. "No way, absolutely not, last time I kept all four kids they turned the house upside down."

"Jamie probably has a couple days off coming, maybe he could he could keep an eye on them for a couple hours during the day, and then all you would have is

the night shift," Erin recommended. "He's not taking any time off," Danny enlightened them, "he's trying to take a few extra tours so he can pay off his college

debt." "Now if you are really that desperate, on wanting to go, I'm sure he or I could find an empty cell, they could fill for a couple hours," Danny recommended

a solution that sounded almost perfect to him. "Danny," Erin and Linda said simultaneously. "You are not putting our kids in a jail cell," Linda didn't even want to

consider his option. "There's worse places," Danny didn't seem too bothered by it, "besides a couple hours in a cell won't kill them." "Anything but a cell," Linda

was serious. "I may be able to get a couple more pairs of handcuffs," Danny said rubbing his chin appearing as if he was half considering it. "And not that

either," Linda added. "You said anything," Danny replied. "I didn't know I had to clarify," Linda shook her head. "You know Andy and Nicki are more than capable

of staying at home by themselves for a couple of hours during the day, as well as keep an eye on the boys," Linda suggested. "I know they are" Danny agreed,

"I'm just concerned about not having a house to come home to." "Seriously Dad," Andy spoke up. "I'm pretty sure Nicki and I know better than to start a fire in

the house." "And Sean and I don't need a babysitter," Jack interrupted. "Alright time for bed you two," Danny nodded for the stairs. "What did we do," Andy

and Jack sounded confused? "Interrupting adults while they are talking calls for immediate dismissal, besides its getting late," Danny added. "But," Jack

started, until Danny held a hand up. Jack fell silent and Andy didn't even bother to pick up where her brother left off. Danny didn't say a word, and instead

simply pointed up the stairs. The two siblings sighed but chose not to speak as they trudged up the stairs. "Okay," Danny turned back to his wife and sister,

"you can continue with your plot to sway my decision."

**XXXXXXXX**

The following Friday afternoon was soon upon the Reagan household in which it found Linda packing for the weekend away, while Andy found herself faced

with an ultimatum to clean her room so Nicki would have a place to put an air mattress, when she stayed the weekend. "Oh you're just in time," Linda said

when Danny walked into the bedroom. "Need me to carry your luggage downstairs," Danny teased. "No," Linda shook her head. "I actually just need your

opinion on which dresses I should wear for the opera," Linda held up one dark red one and the other a pale blue one. Danny moaned, "you know I'm not good

at this Linda." "Come on Danny, your sister will be here in just a few minutes to pick me up," Linda was throwing things into her bag. "If I must," Danny

mumbled to himself, "I like the red one." "Thank you," Linda said happily. "Now was that so hard?" "Well it wasn't easy, after all you know what our daughter

says about me not being very good with picking out the correct attire, at least that's what she told Jamie when I was getting ready to go undercover," Danny

remembered laughing. "Speaking of our daughter, how did you convince her to clean her room," Linda asked curiously? "I didn't convince her, I gave her an

ultimatum, and she complied without any argument," Danny sounded surprised. "Do you think, that we should release her from her grounding sentence?" Linda

asked seriously? "I've considered it Linda," Danny ran a hand through his hair, "but do you think we've gotten through to her, regarding the seriousness of her

actions." "I think so," Linda thought about it for a moment, "but there's only one way to find out." "That's for sure," Danny chuckled. "Well what do you think?"

Linda asked after Danny didn't say anything for several minutes. "I think I might wait until at least the weekends over," Danny started. "Because if I know Andy

the way I think I know Andy, I have a feeling it's going to be anything but boring." "I'm sure everything will be fine," Linda tried to sound reassuring, although

she had to admit she had her own doubts, but she wasn't about to mention that to her husband.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Troops front and center," Danny called up the stairs in his ordering tone of voice similar to the one he heard countless times himself during his service in the

marines that same evening after dinner. Deciding on the military approach of running the house over the weekend. "At least he didn't use a whistle," Andy

grinned at her brothers and cousin remembering the sound of music. "I heard that Miss Reagan, and you're talking out of line," Danny didn't appreciate getting

interrupted. "I beg your pardon Sir, please continue," Andy saluted playfully. "Get upstairs, take your showers, put your pajamas on and report back here in 30

minutes, now move." The four started to comply, but stopped short. "Uncle Danny what are we going to do?" Nicki was the first to ask. "I've had a very

stressful day and since there is nothing I would like more than to rest all evening, I have a feeling that would be nearly impossible if I left the four of you to

your own vices." "What's that supposed to mean," Andy asked interrupting? "It means that the four of you have a tendency to be able to find trouble at a

Sunday school picnic," Danny started before concluding that they were going to watch a movie, figuring that turning on a movie would be the only way he could

get even a brief moment to relax. After turning on an action movie of some sort that the kids picked, Danny made an escape upstairs for a long hot shower.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Now I realize that it's a little early for me to make you go to bed," Danny again found himself speaking to the kids that outnumbered him three to one once the

movie was over. "But unfortunately I have to go into work for a couple hours tomorrow, and against my better judgement I have no choice but to leave you

here alone." The four grinned at one another mischievously and were about to fall into a fit of laughter thinking of all the fun things they could do, but were

interrupted before they got the opportunity. "I'm going to go to bed, if you need anything come get me me, but other than that don't leave the house and go to

bed by at least midnight." Danny started for the stairs but stopped short when he remembered one last piece of advice, "tomorrow when I'm at work, do me a

favor and think long and hard before you even consider doing something that could get you into trouble." "Don't worry Uncle Danny, everything will be fine,"

Nicki tried reassuring him. "I'm sure you will be fine Nicki," Danny nodded at her, "and that's why I'm leaving you in charge." "I understand," Nicki replied before

Danny continued with one last bit of advice, "don't let them talk you into doing anything, that you know you're not supposed to do." "I know, I know," Nicki had

already expected to get a warning considering just a couple weeks ago she was grounded for getting involved into something she should have stayed far

away from. "Anyone have any last minute concerns before I go to bed considering I will be gone before you any of you get up in the morning?" Danny was

trying to cover all his bases in hopes of avoiding another natural disaster. "I do," Andy raised her hand. "How did I know it would be you," Danny chuckled

shaking his head? "How come you don't leave me in charge?" "Because it's going to take a little time for me to trust you again, after your disappearing act,"

Danny told her the truth, half expecting her to protest but was surprised when she only commented with her regular come back phrase. "You make one wrong

move and you are labeled for life," Andy threw her hands up in defeat. "Now I love you all, but I need to get some sleep, so just keep it quiet and I will be

home as soon as I can tomorrow," Danny gave his last instruction before going up to bed. "I still can't believe he's just letting us stay up until midnight on our

own," Sean started as the four went back into the living room, "there's no way mom would if their roles were reversed." "That's because Dad knows that we

won't pull anything intentionally while he's on duty," Jack interpreted the truth. "So what do you want to do," Nicki yawned? "I don't know" Andy stretched,

appearing a little tired herself. They continued to sit around in the living room for an additional ten minutes until they decided to go to bed on their own. As they

simultaneously trudged up the stairs Andy mumbled to herself, "I think this is the first time we've had the option to stay up until midnight and we turn it down,

is there something wrong with this picture?" Danny listened quietly by his door and couldn't help but smile, pleased that his plan of letting them decide on their

own and they all agreed for sleep passed without any arguments or opposition from Andy or Sean, at least those were the two he was concerned with doing

something unpredictable while he slept.

**XXXXXXXX**

The following morning just as he had expected, Danny was gone at work for several hours by the time the kids were up and causing literal trouble, and for the

first time on accident. "What do you guys want to do?" Sean was the first one to ask as they sat together eating breakfast. "I don't know, what do you want

to do," Jack echoed for about the millionth time? Nicki sighed, "I think I have an idea, but it's going to take all of us." "What is it?" Andy asked curiously always

up for anything. "Instead of making a mess like usual, let's do something nice for Aunt Linda while she's gone and clean like the whole house," Nicki suggested.

"I'm in," Andy figured that after all they had done for her, the least she could do is help out instead of getting into trouble that day. "How about you two," Nicki

asked the boys. Before the boys even had a chance to reply, Andy answered for them, "of course they will help, and Jack would love to clean the kitchen."

"Would not," Jack shot back. "But," the boy paused for a brief moment, "if it's for mom and dad, I guess I can sacrifice part of my Saturday." Nicki smiled,

"thanks Jack." "So who wants to do what?" Andy asked ready to get on with the work that needed to be done. "I'll clean the kitchen this time," Sean

volunteered, "but I'm using the dishwasher." "I don't care how you do it, just do it," Andy moved on to Jack. "I guess I'll do the laundry," Jack said after thinking

that it would be better than cleaning the bathrooms or doing the floors. "I'll sweep, mop and vacuum if you clean the bathrooms," Nicki suggested to her

cousin. "Fine with me," Andy shrugged before cranking up the music loud enough for the whole house to hear. "Just don't get the cops called on us for the

music being too loud," Nicki warned. "Uncle Danny would kill us if that happened." "I won't," Andy shook her head, "you worry too much." "Hey, that worrying

keeps me out of trouble," Nicki shook a finger at her. "I'll keep it down," Andy reassured her, "I can't afford to get into any more trouble as it is." Jack cleared his

throat, "are we going to do this or not?" He asked with an armful of dirty clothes. "Yes," Andy and Nicki said simultaneously before going different directions to

get started on their jobs.

**XXXXXXXX**

Things seemed to be going great for about an hour, until the four gathered into the kitchen for a brief break and soapy water slowly began flooding out of the

dish washer and out from under the washroom door. The four kids looked at one and screamed as they ran out of the kitchen. "What are we going to do," Jack

yelled! "I don't know," Nicki said the obvious. "Why is everything leaking?" Andy was trying to figure out why water was steadily beginning to fill the first floor

of their house. "We are going to be in so much trouble when Dad gets home," was the first thing Sean said, our rather moaned. "At least I'm still grounded, so

it's not like I have to worry about that," Andy considered the bright side. "Andy," Nicki yelled! "This is no time to think about consequences. Right now we have

to figure out how to stop this." "Build an ark," Sean joked. "You really aren't getting the seriousness of the matter, are you," Jack stated the obvious? "First we

need to figure out how to turn the water and then figure out how all this started to begin with," Andy mentioned while the four perched themselves on the

couch in an attempt to stay somewhat dry. "Maybe we should call Uncle Danny," Nicki suggested? "But he said to only call him if there was an emergency," Sean

remembered. "Pretty sure this is an emergency," Jack looked around the water covered floor that appeared to be rising. "I know," Andy acted as if the light

bulb suddenly came on in her head, "let's call Uncle Jamie." "That may be a little safer than calling Uncle Danny," Nicki acted as if she was seriously considering

it. "Let me put it to you this way," Andy clarified, "either we call Uncle Jamie, or you call my dad." "Why do I have to call him?" Nicki sounded confused. "Because

he left you in charge remember," Andy grinned menacingly. Nicki sighed, "call Uncle Jamie." "Great," Andy said jumping down off the couch and into the soapy

water to go find her cell phone. "Is he coming?" Nicki asked several minutes later when Andy came back into the room. "He's just about to get off work and he

said he will be here as soon as he can," Andy replied reclaiming her seat on the couch despite the fact that her pants were soaked. "Well did you tell him what

happened?" "Not exactly," Andy shook her head. "Lying to him will only get you into more trouble, you know that right," Nicki asked? "I didn't exactly lie to him,"

Andy answered her question indirectly. "What did you tell him," Jack found himself getting involved? "I told him that Dad was at work and we had no idea what

time he was getting off, and we needed a little help with a few things," Andy gave them the broad strokes of the conversation.

**XXXXXXXX**

Thirty minutes later and the four heard the sounds of approaching footsteps coming up the walk way. "Get ready for the fireworks," Andy said as Jamie opened

the front door and stepped inside. Unprepared for the slippery floor, Jamie lost his balance and slid several feet into the house before falling into a lake of

clothes detergent combined with a little dish detergent water. The kids struggled from falling into a fit of laughter at the site of their police uniformed uncle

pulling himself off the floor, bubbles sitting atop his head. "What happened in here? Jamie didn't sound too thrilled with the circumstances he was in? "Jack

overloaded the wash machine and then dropped something behind it, and apparently when he was trying to get it he jacked up the hose," Andy explained

Jacks predicament. "And Sean overloaded the dishwasher and apparently didn't close it very well, "Nicki picked up on the explanation exactly where her cousin

left off. "And just what possessed you to even mess with expensive equipment in the first place," Jamie sighed as he unbuttoned his soaked uniform shirt. "It

seemed like a nice idea at the time," Nicki admitted. "We were only trying to do something nice," Jack shrugged. "I understand that Jack, but right now we have

to figure out how to turn the water off," Jamie started. "And one of you call Danny," he added on his way out. "I called Jamie," Andy was quick to say, "it's your

turn." "One of the boys can do it," Nicki clarified that there were two more available applicants. "He left you in charge," Sean repeated the same phrase his

sister did not long ago. "Maybe he will just come home on his own and it will be a surprise," Nicki shrugged hoping. "And if he doesn't," Andy asked? "I'll worry

about that later," Nicki looked at her wearily. "I think I'm becoming a bad example on you," Andy smiled before jumping back onto the floor to follow their uncle.

A few minutes later, and the girls hurried up the stairs to do Jamie's bidding to retrieve several towels from the upstairs cabinets to help soak up some of the

water. "You know something," Andy started to make conversation, "what surprises me, is the one day that I actually try to stay out of trouble, trouble finds me

anyway." Nicki laughed, "you must be destined to always be in trouble." "I think you're right," Andy unhappily agreed. "Yeah well, I just wish I could take my

own advice, and stay out of trouble," Nicki mumbled as she went over the most recent events in her head.

**XXXXXXXX**

Surprisingly Nicki was correct regarding her uncle's arrival time, and Danny seemed to pull up in the drive way the very minute Jamie would have expected if she

would have called. Danny was surprised to see his brother's squad car up front, but he didn't think too much about it considering he had been around quite a

bit in the previous week to help Andy. Jamie and Andy were just stepping into the room when Danny walked through the door to his once clean home. Well at

least my house is still standing, Danny said joking as he stepped through the door, just before he fell to the floor. The kids long gave up on trying not to laugh

as Danny moaned as he struggled to pull himself off the floor. His face was red and his clothes were dripping wet as he struggled to figure out what had

happened to his house. After he seemed to get his bearings Danny finally managed to find his voice, in which a series of questions came. All ranging from

happened, how did it happen, and who were the responsible parties involved? Andy wanted to tell him that he was the detective and for him to figure it out,

but luckily for her she was smart enough not to say it. Neither of the kids seem to be able to find their voices and it seemed that Jamie had to tell the story

they initially told him. Danny wasn't exactly mad, in fact he appreciated the gesture, but due to the state of his home and the dangers that could have

occurred, he knew he had to say something but decided to wait until after they had the house in somewhat of good order. "I managed to get the water turned

off" Jamie explained, "and I think once we get this water soaked up we will be able to tell if there's any water damage." "I sure hope not," Danny sighed

running a hand through his hair. Neither of the kids moved while Danny rolled his wet sleeves up, thinking it was just a matter of time before he lost his temper.

Rather they were all relatively surprised when he just looked at them and said get to work on cleaning the place up, that they would talk about it later.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Well at least there's no water damage," Danny said pleased once they managed to get the house in some kind of order. "Dodged a bullet with Linda on that

one," Jamie mentioned. "That's for sure," Danny agreed before turning his attention to the kids. "Would the four of you please take a seat on the couch,"

Danny said gently. Andy, Jack and Sean started for the couch, knowing there was no use in trying to avoid the trouble they seemed to be destined for every

day of their lives. Rather than following her cousins however, Nicki seemed to be shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "You know if you don't mind,

I think I'm going to stay the rest of the weekend with Uncle Jamie," Nicki looked at Danny before she turned to Jamie, "I'll just wait in the car," Nicki nearly ran

for the door. "You're not going anywhere so sit down," Danny ordered pointing to the couch where her cousins were already sitting. Nicki sighed, but knew

better than to straight up argue with him, "can't blame a girl for trying." Jamie chuckled, "that's my cue to leave, see you later Danny." "Yeah thanks for coming

and helping out," Danny followed Jamie to the door. "Anytime," Jamie smiled. "It was actually quite amusing after I got over the initial shock of being on the

floor." Danny laughed, "Yeah I'm not really mad, in fact I appreciate the gesture, but I'm just glad that Linda isn't here." "That probably is a good thing," Jamie

agreed sliding into the car. Danny strolled back into the house and stood in front of the kids, "for starters, I appreciate all you tried to do, but next time, assign

jobs to those that you know can handle them." "We kind of thought we could," Jack admitted. "And maybe you should only do it when you are under adult

supervision," Danny paused. "You could have gotten hurt, and the house could have acquired some major damage." "We are sorry Uncle Danny," Nicki started.

"Yeah Dad, we really didn't mean for everything to turn upside down," Andy picked up on the conversation. "I realize that guys, and I am grateful for what you

tried to do alright, but why don't you go ahead and go play a game or something while I figure out something for us to do for dinner," Danny excused them. The

boys thought it odd, they weren't in trouble, but certainly were not going to question Danny about it, and instead took off running for the stairs before he had

a chance to change his mind. Danny didn't seem too concerned by it as he started for the kitchen, and the girls in turn just looked at one another confused as

they attempted to figure out what was wrong with Danny. Instead of running up the stairs similar to that of Jack and Sean, Nicki and Andy chose to follow

Danny into the kitchen and question him regarding his odd behavior. "Dad, are you feeling alright," Andy was the first to ask? "Yeah, I'm fine why," Danny didn't

pay too much attention to her question as he peered into the refrigerator? "For one," Nicki started to answer his question. "We almost destroyed your house."

"And you didn't yell once, or even punish us, and to be completely honest, were a little confused," Andy finished. Danny stood and turned to them, "I know you

didn't mean to nearly destroy my house, so why would I punish you for an accident?" "I don't know," the girls shrugged but we just kind of thought that you

would be really upset. "Well to be completely honest, I'm not exactly thrilled with what happened, but I'm just glad neither of you got hurt, considering

electricity and water do not go together very well," Danny reminded them. "You make a very good point," Andy agreed. "Now if you really want me to punish

you, I can, but I don't see any reason too," Danny grinned. "Thanks but no thanks Uncle Danny," Nicki replied. "In that case, either help me in the kitchen or get

lost," Danny added, quickly deciding that spaghetti would probably be the easiest to make. The girls laughed, but decided to help rather than have to explain

to the boys why they didn't run up the stairs the second Danny appeared to have a slight parental malfunction.

**XXXXXXXX**

Later that evening, as the five sat down to dinner, Danny made a quick announcement. "I believe it's in all of our best interest, especially yours, if we keep the

day's events to ourselves and leave your mother in the dark on this one." "I second the motion," the kids agreed simultaneously, agreeing that neither of them

was ready for a lengthy lecture. After the day's events, they were all exhausted and Danny decided that going to bed early was in all of their best interest,

especially considering he had to get them all to church in the morning. Andy was the last to get into the shower, and was just coming out to go into her room,

when Danny stopped her. "With all the commotion going on today, I didn't get the chance to tell you that I am ungrounding you today." Andy started to get

excited, but stopped short, "today, you are ungrounding me today after what could have happened." "None of that was technically your fault," Danny reminded

her, "and I believe that you showed good judgment in calling Jamie for help." Andy shrugged, "I couldn't think of anything else to do, considering the house

was slowly turning into a swimming pool." Danny chuckled, "I know, but you always could have tried to clean it up and try to hide it from me." "I guess I didn't

think about it like that," Andy sounded serious. "Maybe you didn't," Danny started, "but I told Linda that if you could manage to keep out trouble this weekend

that I would consider ungrounding you." "And here I thought that because of what happened today, that I was never going to get ungrounded." Danny

laughed, "that just goes to show you, that you can never be too confident in understanding another's motives." Andy scoffed, "you got that right, detective."

**XXXXXXXX**

Again, I apologize for the long delay. I had to take 7 classes at College this semester so I could graduate this Fall. On the upside, I finally managed to graduate

with my Bachelors Degree in Criminal Justice, and am celebrating by updating the chapter that I have been working on for a while...Thanks again to all my

followers and the great reviews, I love to get them. Everyone have a Merry Christmas and I will try to update soon. JusticeStands TRUE


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: First of Many

What seemed like an eternity to Danny and Linda, and only minutes to Andy, Andy was finally ready to join the rest of the Reagan kids and start school. Linda

had ordered her a uniform, and it was nicely pressed and hanging up in her bedroom. It was the last weekend before she was scheduled to begin her stay at

the local prison, at least that's what Andy referred to it as, as she struggled to keep the clock from moving and enjoy every last minute of her short reprieve. It

was Saturday night and it was her last night to stay up late, at least as late as Linda would allow, considering they had church bright and early the following

morning. She was grateful Danny relented and lifted her grounding sentence the week before she would start school, and she was able to enjoy the playing of

loud music, watching movies and doing just about anything else she could think of. Andy was busily jamming words down onto her laptop, when Jack stepped

in, "mom said she wants us to have our church clothes picked out tonight." I'm not sure if I'm going, I'm so depressed, I may stay in bed all day tomorrow,"

Andy explained. "That's not going to go over well," Jack said foreseeing the future. "I can't wait to hear what moms going to say about that one." "I'm going to

be too busy to go," Andy added turning back to her laptop. "Why, what are you working on," Jack looked over her shoulder to get a glimpse at the computer

screen? "My last will and testament, for when school kills me," Andy sounded serious. "And here this whole time, I've been thinking you were tougher than

that," Jack shrugged, "then again I've been wrong before," was the last thing he said before walking out of the room. Andy sighed as she considered her little

brothers words, for someone so young, he was pretty smart, and the worst part about it, he was right. That was it, Andy straightened. She was too tough to

get beat by something so trivial, like school. She decided right then and there, that no longer would she complain about going to school, at least not all the

time...

**XXXXXXXX**

"So tomorrow's the big day," Frank looked over at his granddaughter the next day after church and during family dinner. "It's been a wonderful vacation, but it's

time for me to share myself with the education system, and cause trouble for another," Andy grinned at him. "Let's try and keep the trouble down to a

minimum, at least the first week," Danny suggested in a more serious tone of voice. "I can't promise anything, but I'll try," Andy at least sounded like she would

attempt it, in which it made Danny somewhat hopeful. "So you have complained a lot about school," Henry started, "but what is it exactly that you hate about

it?" "Augh," Andy leaned back in her chair, "where do I begin? There's just so many things," Andy continued, "the classes, the teachers, the kids, but most

importantly the homework, I absolutely hate homework." "Augh," this time it was Linda's turn to protest, "you are going to have to try it." Andy sighed, "I

figured as much," all though she had to admit she wasn't exactly looking forward to it.

**XXXXXXXX**

Family dinner had just ended, and Danny and Jamie were scheduled for clean-up duty. They had just cleared the table, and Danny was busily washing dishes

while Jamie dried and put them away, while Frank sat in the kitchen drinking a glass of wine and reading the newspaper. "So how do you think Andy will do

with school," Jamie asked curiously? "I'm not sure," Danny answered honestly, "all I know is, I'm not letting my phone out of my sight tomorrow, considering all

the protest I've heard out of her, anything she would do, wouldn't surprise me." "You know I always thought that the boys behaved too good to belong to

you," Frank said just over his wine glass. Danny's mouth dropped open as he looked at his father questioningly finding it hard to believe what his father just

said. "What do you mean by that," he asked? "Where as you were nowhere near the worst behaved child, you certainly were not the best, and I vaguely

remember being called to the school many times as a result," Frank remembered. "Please get to your point Dad, your killing me with this trip down memory

lane," Danny shook his head. "Andy actually reminds me a lot of you, and it seems to me that you are getting a little taste of yourself and a few of the things

you put your mother and I through," Frank said in a matter of fact. "You know that isn't very nice for your own father to say," Danny shook his head. "It's the

truth son, it's the truth," Frank couldn't help but grin. "Yeah well just so you are aware," Danny started. "Your youngest grandson appears to slowly be

following in my footsteps in the trouble department," Danny enlightened him before Frank walked out to visit with a few of the members of his family. "So how

did the rest of your weekend go with the kids," Jamie asked once Frank had left the room? "It actually went pretty good," Danny said happily. "I took them ice

skating yesterday evening before Linda and Erin came home." "Bet that was fun," Jamie smiled. "So did you get on the ice, and if so did you fall," Jamie was

dying to know? "How about we change conversation topics," Danny suggested tempted to shove his brothers head in the sink of dish water. Then again he

figured that wasn't exactly the best idea considering his father was the police commissioner, and attempted murder could get him arrested. "We can," Jamie

agreed, "but first you have to tell me if you fell," he smiled at him menacingly. "Jamie," Danny seethed. "Alright, alright fine," Jamie surrendered, "but first you

have to promise me something." "What now," Danny knew that if he didn't finish the dishes and get away from his brother, he would throw caution to the wind,

and shove his brother in anyway. "Do me a favor and never ground all of the kids at the same time again," Jamie sounded as if he was begging. "Why not,"

Danny not only asked because he was curious, but because he was confused all at the same time? "Because they get bored and bad things happen," Jamie

paused, "and then they call me and I get hurt," Jamie rubbed his back, "I'm still sore from wiping out and falling on my butt." "You know I would have paid

money to see that," Danny didn't even try to stifle his laugh, at the thought of his kid brother in peril due to his nieces and nephews. "Thanks a lot big brother,"

Jamie said shaking his head, "you didn't even ask if I was seriously injured." "You're walking aren't you," Danny didn't see the problem. "That's beside the point

Danny, "you are the older sibling, and most elder siblings at least pretend to be concerned about their younger siblings." "I'm not like traditional older siblings,"

Danny shook his head, "besides you are a Reagan, and if you can survive being shoved in between Erin and I in long car trips when we were kids, you can

survive a little fall. Oh and if you must know, I skated like a pro," Danny grinned at his kid brother.

**XXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, Andy and Nicki sat on the back porch while watching Jack and Sean play a little one on one basketball. "So I was thinking, that little act of

generosity that you came up with, in cleaning my parent's house inspired me, perhaps we should clean Grandpas next," Andy suggested. "No way absolutely

not," Nicki refused shaking her head. "But why not," Andy asked, trying to figure out what could have come over her usual generous cousin. "Because if you

remember correctly, that didn't exactly go as planned," Nicki was remembering Danny's face expression and how they literally dodged a bullet, and didn't by no

means want to have a repeat with their grandfather. "Just because everything went wrong last time, doesn't mean it would this time," Andy was still

considering all her options into getting Nicki to participate. Nicki didn't say anything, and instead just looked at her cousin. "Another reason I say no," Nicki

started to answer, "is because I've noticed that every time we try to help someone we get into trouble." "You know you are pretty superstitious for a Catholic,"

Andy didn't even sound like she was prepared to give up. "I said no Andy and I'm serious," Nicki at least was trying to stick to her guns. "Uncle Danny says that

I need to think before I jump into something, and not let someone instantly drag me into trouble, and that's exactly what I intend to do, taking his advice he

says will keep me out of trouble, and I have a tendency to believe that he's right." Andy blew out a sigh, she was just going to have to figure out another way

to keep herself entertained, because Andy knew one thing about herself, if she wasn't kept busy, she got into trouble.

**XXXXXXXX**

Monday morning came early, much too early for Andy's opinion, and getting her out of bed seemed to be a challenge all in itself. "Andrea get out of bed and get

dressed right now," Linda found herself ordering after several failed attempts of getting her daughter out of bed. She didn't by no means want to have to

admit to not being able to handle her and have to call for Danny, who was downstairs cooking breakfast, but she was getting very close to saying the heck

with it, and let him handle her. There were countless times that she was grateful the kids had to wear uniforms, and this was definitely one of those times. "All

right Andy," Linda sighed exasperated, "you have two minutes to get up, or I'm calling your father up here," Linda said before walking out the door for a few

minutes to check on the boy's progress. Andy picked her head up and yawned, as much as she didn't want to get out of bed, she figured it would be better

than having to deal with Danny this early in the morning. He had a tendency to be a morning person and that made Andy sick. Rolling out of bed, Andy pulled

her uniform out of the closet and hurried into the bathroom to get dressed for the day she was dreading more than the day she was dreading after her

disappearing act.

**XXXXXXXX**

After breakfast, Danny loaded the kids into the car, and prepared to drop them off at school. When Andy didn't make any attempt to get out of the car, Danny

turned around. "Listen Andy, you know you have to get out, so you might as well as make it easy on both of us, and get out of the car, walk into the building,

go straight to class, without making any detours, and attempt to stay out of trouble," Danny was quick to add. "I'm going, I'm going," Andy opened the car

door. "You are going to do fine," Danny softened, hoping to reassure her a bit. Andy sighed, "I hope you're right." "Hey Andy, Uncle Danny," Nicki said stopping

by her uncle's car. "Hi Nicki," Danny replied, before asking her to show Andy where her home room class was. Nicki of course was glad to do it, and before long

between Danny and Nicki, Andy had enough courage to step through front door of the building.

**XXXXXXXX**

"You sure are keeping a close eye on your phone today," Jackie mentioned when she noticed her partner again check his phone for any missed calls. "My

daughter started school today, and I believe it's just a matter of time before she gets into some kind of trouble and the school calls me." Jackie chuckled, "don't

tell me you don't trust your own kid Reagan." Danny shook his head, "not when it's Andy I don't," Danny enlightened her, "you wouldn't believe the

conversations or more along the lines of arguments we've had about school." Jackie leaned back in her desk chair, "I didn't care for school either, but it got me

here," Jackie said looking about the precinct. "Yeah I agree," Danny mentioned, "and I just hope she finds something she's interested in, thinking that will help

motivate her into this school thing." Jackie shrugged, "she might, then again I didn't figure out I wanted to be a cop until after I graduated." "That's what I'm

afraid of," Danny said taking another look his cell.

**XXXXXXXX**

With Nicki's help, Andy managed to find her classes easy enough. Although she had to admit that she never found an instant like within any of the classes,

aside from her last class, gym. She outran everyone in her class when they first started running laps, and then after they did all the preliminaries and workouts,

the class had a little extra time and Andy decided to get involved in a game of basketball. Everything was going great until she came into contact with another

student on the opposite team, and after a few words were exchanged between the two, and Andy being Andy the heat was on. "Who are you," one of her

opposing teammates by the name of Carly Jenkins asked? "Some whiz kid that wants to rise to the top and outplay everyone and get all the administrators

attention." Andy looked at her, "what's that got to do with a little game like we are playing now?" "The coaches are watching for new players to be on the

basketball team, and I have plans to be one of them," Carly informed her seriously. "Doesn't matter," Andy shrugged picking up on the toll of the conversation,

"because anything you can do, I can do better," Andy replied rather smugly. Carly threw the ball at her, but Andy managed to catch the ball seconds before it

was about to smack her in the face. Without even thinking, Andy handed the ball to Nicki and threw a punch at Carly. Andy was certainly never the type of

person to miss her target, and landing a fist into someone's face was no different. Carly retaliated and threw a punch at Andy, but Andy ducked and managed

to sidestep several of the series of blows that were directed at her. Deciding that she was tired of dancing around, in which it certainly appeared, Andy threw

her left fist into Carly's gut and finished it off with a right hook squarely on the nose. It was at that time that the coaches began to pay attention and one

grabbed Andy and the other Carly. Carly's nose by now was draining a good amount of blood, and one of the coaches took her directly to the nurse while the

other escorted Andy to the Principals office. While the principal spoke to the coach and interviewed several of the students to find out what happened, Andy

made herself comfortable on a bench outside the office, and took a look around deciding that she might as well get used to her surroundings, considering she

would probably be there a lot. Nicki came walking out of the principal's office and took a seat next to Andy, "I tried not to incriminate you too much." "Thanks,"

Andy didn't seem too bothered by the whole fight and principal's office ordeal like most students would be in her position. "I was the last one," Nicki added,

"and they are calling Uncle Danny." Andy leaned back, "I figured as much." Nicki looked at her confused, "you sure don't seem too bothered about any of this."

"Ah well, the way I look at it is, this is just going to be the first of many, Carly and I are at war." Nicki ran a hand down her face, "Uncle Danny's going to kill

you." "Probably," Andy sighed. "Did you think about what he might do before you started the fight?" Nicki questioned. "Not really," Andy answered. "Yeah,

you're going to have trouble sitting in class tomorrow," Nicki was foreseeing the future. "It was bound to happen eventually," Andy looked at her. "Are you sure

that ball didn't hit you in the head," Nicki looked like she was about to fall off the bench at Andy's reply? Andy shrugged, "I've heard a lot about that sort of

punishment from you and the boys, so I guess it's about time I learn what all the hypes about." Nicki appeared as if she stopped breathing for several minutes

but then finally managed to find her voice, "I'm going to call the mental hospital and let them know I have a patient for them." Andy shook her head, "pretty

sure I'll survive, after all, you, Jack and Sean are all still here." "That's because neither one of us try to get into trouble every day," Nicki picked up. "What are

you talking about, I went a whole weekend without getting into trouble," Andy sounded pleased with herself. "On second thought, maybe you should feign

temporary insanity, you might be able to get off without getting 2 weeks to life or an uncomfortable backside," Nicki suggested. "It's just my first offense at

school, I should get off with a warning," Andy remembered something Jamie had told her about the three-strikes law. "Yeah but it's not your first offense with

Uncle Danny," Nicki contradicted, "needless to say the second he walks through that door," Nicki pointed to a door down the hall that had a bright orange sign

above it that read EXIT, "I'm running." "You know something normally I would say that's a good idea, but then you would get in trouble for running in the halls,

and then Uncle Danny would have to make room for your mom in the principal's office and they would both get to hear how uncontrollable us Reagan kids are."

Nicki just looked at her, "you're enjoying this aren't you?" Andy chuckled, "every minute of it. "Yeah well enjoy that for now," Nicki stood, "because here comes

the detective." Danny walked in and started straight for them and Nicki decided that now would be the best time to disappear. "Freeze," she heard her uncle's

voice. Nicki stopped and dropped her head as she turned around. "I didn't do anything Uncle Danny, I promise," Nicki said immediately trying to cover her

tracks. "Just hang on a minute," Danny held up a hand to silence her, "I never said you did, I just may need you to corroborate her story," Danny said taking a

seat next to his daughter, who had yet to say a word since she saw Danny walk through the door. Danny looked at her, "so you want to tell me what

happened?" "Why don't you just ask them," Andy said hotly as she nodded at the door to the principal's office? "Show some respect Andy," Danny chided

gently. Andy sighed, "it was just a little misunderstanding." "The principal certainly didn't call it a misunderstanding on the phone," Danny replied. "Why ask me

if you are going to automatically tell me the crap the principal says," Andy said louder than usual as she stood up frustrated. "Andrea sit down," Danny tried to

keep his voice low considering they were just outside the office, although she was beginning to tempt him to raise it. "I always try to get my children's side of

the story, before I immediately jump to conclusions," Danny informed her. "That's a bit more reassuring I guess," Andy stuttered. "It wasn't completely her fault

Uncle Danny honest," Nicki spoke up. "I'll talk to you in a minute," Danny eyed her, telling her that now would be the perfect time to practice the keeping of her

mouth shut. "Yes Sir," Nicki picked up on his translation. "Alright Andy, you want to tell me what happened," Danny tried again, "this time calmly." "Considering

you are going to find out any ways, I might as well," Andy sighed, "we were playing basketball, and I don't know but I guess I was doing pretty good, anyway

she said the coaches and stuff were looking for new players for the team, and I guess she thought that I would be asked instead of her." Danny leaned back,

"well that doesn't seem like a reason to fight, but I guess I should get it over with and go talk to your principal." Danny stood not even considering that there

was more to the story and that Andy threw the first punch. "Mrs. Couric, I'm Danny Reagan, Andy's father," Danny shook the tall bulky woman's hand, the

woman's hair was piled up in the form of a bun on the top of her head, and she certainly didn't appear friendly, in fact she reminded him very much of a woman

at his school that he used to have nightmares about when he was a child himself. "Good evening Mr. Reagan, I apologize for having to call you to come down

here, especially on Andy's first day." "Its fine Mrs. Couric, I understand, I would just like to know what happened," Danny sounded confused trying to put it all

together. Mrs. Couric related the beginning of the story to Danny, the same story that was similar to that of what Andy said, only she added the ending with

Andy throwing the first punch, and rather dominating the fight. Danny looked at her confused, "I asked Andy about what happened, and she didn't say

anything about that." "It's the same story and details the coaches and many of the students that witnessed the fight related to me." "Are you sure, they saw

everything?" Danny wanted to clarify before he had another talk with Andy. "Many of the students were on the court with Andy and Carly at the time of the

fight," Mrs. Couric explained, "and Nicki Reagan Boyle was one of them, and surely you believe your own niece Mr. Reagan," the principal had a point. "I'll talk to

Nicki," Danny reassured them, "she has never lied to me." "We assumed you would, but as for Andy, considering this is her first day, and she has never been in

trouble before, we will let her off with a warning," Mrs. Couric started, "all we ask as that you explain the seriousness of her actions, we tried, but we didn't

seem to do any good." "That I will I can assure you," Danny was serious as he stood and walked out of the office. Stepping through the doorway, Danny

looked down at Andy and Nicki who were still waiting patiently on the wood finished bench that appeared as if it had been there for 50 years at least. "Let's

go," was all he said as he nodded at the door. The girls stood and followed him out the door, both starring at the ground, Nicki feeling low, despite the fact she

didn't do anything wrong, at least nothing she could think of that they could have told him. Sliding into the car, Danny looked at Nicki, "call your mom, and tell

her that I'm taking you home with me and she can pick you up after work." "Yes Sir," Nicki figured that considering he didn't appear to be in a very good mood,

now was one of those times to use manners. The drive home was mostly in silence, aside from the time Nicki was on the phone with Erin and Danny was on

the phone with Linda, and Jackie, when he called her to tell her he probably wouldn't be back to work unless he had to. After walking through the front door,

Danny motioned for Nicki to take a seat on the couch and Andy to go to her room. Walking into her bedroom, Andy fell back on her bed as she mumbled to

herself, "_here we go again." "_Mrs. Couric told me what happened," Danny said taking a seat next to Nicki, "but I was hoping you could elaborate a bit more on

the details." Nicki relayed the story to Danny, very similar to that of Mrs. Couric's story, aside from the added comments that Andy said to adjetate Carly, and

the ball throwing retaliation that Carly did. "I see," Danny was beginning to see a much clearer picture. "In other words, Carly started it by being jealous of

Andy's skills I guess you could say, but Andy finished it," Nicki didn't want to straight up tell him that Andy started the actual fight, but she had a feeling he

knew that already. Danny leaned back and sighed, "I can understand the comments, considering Carly had no business saying them to her to begin with, but

why the fight," he asked himself aloud. Nicki shrugged, she knew he wasn't exactly talking to her, but she decided to reply anyways. "I don't know," Nick

shrugged, "but I'm kind of glad Andy fought her and won, Carly has been asking for it for a long time." Hearing Nicki's words, Danny stopped and looked at her.

"Really Nicki," was all he said. "Hey she deserved it," Nicki picked up for herself, although she had a feeling her Uncle wasn't exactly pleased with her

comments. "Yeah but Andy didn't know about Carly before today," Danny made a point. "I guess she found out," Nicki mentioned. "Okay that's enough from you

and your helpful hints," Danny was serious. Nicki sighed, she didn't think there was anything else that she could possibly say to help Andy, at least not without

getting into trouble herself. "So are we done here," she asked? "Yeah," Danny replied dreading the upstairs talk he was going to have to have with his

daughter. "In that case, I'm going to go raid your kitchen," Nicki pointed to the kitchen.

**XXXXXXXX**

It wasn't long and Erin was there to pick up Nicki, and Linda called saying she would be home with a pizza after she picked the boys up from soccer practice.

Leaving father and daughter home alone, Danny decided that now was the perfect time to discuss the error in her actions. Danny slowly made his way up the

stairs, and gently knocked on the door. "It's open," Andy replied with little to no enthusiasm whatsoever. Before Danny had a chance to say anything, Andy

tried picking up for herself. "Dad come on, I know you're mad," Andy started. "Mad," Danny interrupted, "I'm not mad, I'm furious. Do you want to have a bad

reputation at the school, and make the entire administration office know you by name and all the teachers dreading to teach you because you cause trouble?"

Danny yelled. "Well no, not exactly," Andy didn't know what to say. "Then why," Danny was trying to gain a hold of his temper. "It wasn't done intentionally,"

Andy admitted, "it just sort of happened, and before I knew what I was doing, I just hit her." "Listen Andy, I can tolerate you trying to stop a fight, or you even

being involved in a fight, but one thing I can't tolerate is you starting them," Danny knew he was going to have to just come right out and say it, in order to

make any headway with her. "Hey some people are stupid and deserved to be smacked," Andy spoke up interrupting his chain of thought. "And I'm not going

to argue with you," Danny partially agreed with her. "But that doesn't mean you have to be the one to hit them, in fact sometimes it's just best to ignore

people and their actions." "But I just can't do that, sometimes it just annoys me so bad," Andy was aggravated that he wasn't seeing her point of view. "Fine,"

Danny didn't exactly want to end their conversation but he knew that sometimes when your children refuse to understand the importance of walking away you

just had to get serious, especially considering he didn't want his child to be a bully. "I am going to overlook this starting of a fight, but only this once. Because if

you feel that you can't overlook others actions, I won't be able to overlook your actions, and will have no other choice but to show my disapproval in some

major discipline. Do you understand?" Andy didn't really like where the conversation was ending, but she had to admit he had a point. Considering he was

doing the same thing she was doing, not overlooking. "Hmm," Andy thought about their predicament for a moment, she wasn't exactly scared of a spanking, or

getting grounded for that matter, but that didn't mean she wanted to open herself up for it. "Maybe we can compromise on this, I will try not to get into any

fights, and attempt this thing you call walking away, but you have to be understanding in the essence of a fall back to my old ways." "Andy this isn't let's make

a deal, besides I think I'm being more than generous considering you could be facing some straight up unpleasant consequences right now," Danny didn't

sound like he was willing to take part in her compromise. "Come on Danny, it's not like I went in wanting to fight, it just happened, and sometimes I just can't

help myself." Danny blew out a breath, "alright fine, but you have to promise me, that you are going to try to avoid this other kid, and all the other kids that

may want to fight." This time it was Andy's turn to breathe heavily, "I'll try," Andy paused, "but it isn't going to be easy." "Just promise me that you will try, and

considering it was your first day, and your first offense at school," Danny was sure to put emphasis on the words at school, we will forget it." "I promise," Andy

mumbled getting the feeling that today just wasn't her day.

**XXXXXXXX**

Later that evening as the family sat down for dinner, Linda began by wanting to know all about Andy's first day. "Aside from the fight, how was school?" "It was

fine," Andy mumbled still trying to figure out how she was going to avoid Carly the next day and fighting all together. Then again she really didn't think Carly

would exactly bother her again, considering she did send her to the nurse's office. "What was your favorite class," Linda was really trying to get to know her

daughter better and better? "Gym," Andy answered honestly. "Aside from gym," Linda was trying to get an answer a bit more academically. "I don't know, Andy

sighed, I don't really have one." "What about English, History, or Science," Linda recommended a series of subjects? "Neither," Andy was trying to cut the

conversation short. "I don't really feel like talking. Can I be excused?" Andy looked over at Danny. "Go ahead," Danny nodded. Andy left the table in a hurry,

and Linda looked at Danny questioningly, "she hasn't eaten much of anything," Linda started to stand and go after her. "Let her go Linda," Danny spoke up, "I

think she's just upset over what happened." "Andy regret something she got herself into," Linda looked confused, "and here I thought I'd never see the day."

Danny smiled, "odder things than that happen every day." "So what did you give her for fighting," Linda asked changing the subject. "Nothing," Danny replied

taking a sip from his glass of water. "What! Nothing!" Sean couldn't help but voice his disapproval. "That's it!" Sean threw his napkin across the table, "how

many times is she going to get away with something, that I would normally get nearly killed for doing?" "Sean Daniel," Linda glared at the boy that sat across

from her. Jack didn't say anything, he was too busy catching flies with his mouth that appeared as if his chin had done dropped 2 feet. Danny didn't say

anything, the only thing he was thinking was that Sean had better be glad that he wasn't sitting right next to him. "Go to your room," Linda ordered. After

Sean left the table Linda added looking over at her husband, "I don't know what has gotten into that boy?" "I might," Danny spoke up, "and I'll talk to him

after dinner," Danny reassured her. Jack didn't want to speak or move, but knew he needed to get away from the table, and what seemed like ten minutes but

was really only ten seconds, Jack managed to find his squeaky voice, "can I be excused?" "Sure Jack," Danny nodded at the child of his that managed to not

get into trouble that day. Jack nearly knocked his chair over in an attempt to get away from the table, and Danny couldn't help but chuckle, "Jack you are not in

trouble, why are you in such a hurry." Jack just looked at him, "hold that thought until later," Jack scurried up the stairs.

**XXXXXXXX**

Danny knocked on his youngest bedroom door, "come in," Sean said quietly. Danny took a seat on his son's bed, and motioned for Sean to join him, "my

decision to not punish your sister is none of your business, but I think you should know that the circumstances revolving her fighting were different than yours,

the last time you got into a fight. Not that I actually approved of her reasons either, but I did see some slight reason in it, not to mention it was her first day at

a place that she was straight up terrified of," Danny paused. "Do you understand?" "I guess so," Sean mumbled. "Listen son, I understand how you can feel a

bit at odds with your sister, or even me, considering you feel that she doesn't get punished for things that you feel she should, in fact I felt the same way

several times when I was growing up with your Aunt Erin and Uncle Joe," Danny thought that now was one of those times to explain that he understood and

felt those same feelings before. "Really," Sean's voice sounded as if it was returning to normal. "Sure did," Danny nodded, "and your grandpa would do the

same thing to me that I'm doing with you now." "He did," Sean asked surprised? Danny nodded, "anytime he thought that me or any of the others felt that we

were being treated differently, he would always come up and talk to us and try to explain things to us." "Grandpa had a good idea," Sean smiled. Danny

laughed, "I thought so too when I was your age," Danny said hugging him. "Now I have managed to keep your mother from coming up here so far and

strangling you because of your behavior at the dinner table, but I would suggest you walk softly the rest of the evening, if you know what I mean," Danny was

trying to give him a few pointers in avoiding an irate mother. "Yes Sir," Sean said to show Danny that he understood loud and clear.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Andy it's me Jack can I come in," Jack knocked quietly on the door to his sister's bedroom. "Sure," Andy said looking through a few CD's, trying to figure out

which one to listen to. "So what's up," Jack said taking a seat across from her on the floor. "You are finished with dinner already," Andy asked kind of surprised?

"Dinner was cut short based on near bloodshed," Jack enlightened her. "And I missed somebody else nearly getting killed aside from myself," Andy sounded a

bit disappointed. "Yeah it was great you should have seen it, if looks could kill, Sean would be dead right now, mom looked like she was about to come across

the table, and Dad well, it looked like Dad quit breathing for a second, and let's just say it's a good thing I was the one sitting next to him and not Sean." "All

the good stuff happens when I'm not around," Andy said after listening intently to Jacks story. "So what you doing," Jack asked changing the subject? "I don't

know, just trying to think through a few things," Andy replied. "Like what," Jack asked curiously? "Oh I don't know, it's just this lifestyle is harder to adapt to

then I thought it would be," Andy admitted to her brother, "all I seem to do is get into trouble." "Trouble," Jack felt her forehead. "You just got off scot-free for

starting a fight, are you sure you are feeling alright?" Andy smiled slightly and shoved his hand away, "I feel fine Jack, and it's not that." "Then what is it," Jack

asked? "Dad wants me to actually try to avoid fighting, and in my opinion, that's downright impossible." Jack chuckled, "all I can say is you are just going to

have to try Andy, because Dad never overlooks an offense twice. "But I'm kind of glad Dad decided to overlook it this times," Jack added. "I was just getting

used to having a sister and would hate for him to kill you." This time it was Andy's turn to laugh, "thanks Jack." "Anytime, not to mention that with you here,

mom and dad are too busy with you being in trouble to keep a constant eye on me, and I get a bit more leeway." Andy looked at him shocked as she reached

up for her pillow and smacked him with it, "thanks a lot little brother." Jack reached up on the bed to grab another pillow and before either of them knew it,

they were having an innocent little pillow fight, all the while trying to avoid not breaking anything and keep the noise down to a minimum in order to keep Linda

from coming up there. Danny walked passed the partially open door but stopped when he heard the two giggling and laughing at one another, peeking in, he

couldn't help but smile when the two simultaneously smacked one another in the head with the pillows, causing them both to rock and fall onto the bed in a fit

of laughter. Danny gently closed the door all the way in order to keep Linda from hearing them just in case she got suspicious and then put a hold on their little

bit of fun, that he didn't really seem bothered by unless they broke the bed, especially if it got Andy to loosen up. As Danny walked down the stairs he silently

thanked God, for his son's ability to get Andy talking and loosening up after a rough day.

**XXXXXXXX**

The following days went much smoother for all members of the Reagan family and all were looking forward to Friday. That is until Friday came along and things

changed. It was Friday afternoon, and Andy was just walking down the hall to her class after lunch. The class was math, needless to say she wasn't in a very

big hurry to get there, considering she hated the subject. She was just rounding the corner, when she discovered that there were several others not

interested on being in time for class, and instead more interested in the fight that was taking place in the middle of the hall. _Just walk away, just walk away_, she

repeated the phrase Danny had taught her. She was seconds from doing just that, but she couldn't help but stop, when she noticed they were fighting a

student much younger than themselves. Nicki made eye contact with Andy and shook her head no, but that obviously didn't do much to help the situation

considering Andy never stopped walking. _The heck with just walking away_, Andy threw caution to the wind and approached the circle. "Excuse me," Andy pushed

her way through the small group. "You seriously need to learn that if you are going to fight, pick on someone your own size." _There goes her mouth getting the _

_better of her again,_ Nicki thought as she considered pulling out her cell phone and getting a call out to her aunt and uncle, to save time, considering there was

no way this was going to end well. "Sounds like someone here needs to learn to mind their own business," the other a student a girl that neither Andy nor

Nicki knew her name, since she appeared to be at least three grades ahead of Andy. Andy didn't know the girl, and she was more than certain that she could

take her, yet another certain phrase Jamie had told after he had heard of her first fight repeated in her head. _Sometimes it's just as important to take a punch, _

_than it is to throw a punch. "_Dang," Andy muttered thinking that now was the time to enact Jamie's slogan thinking that getting the girl to quit picking on a

younger student would be a good idea, considering if the girl continued to mess with her, she could actually fight her, then again it wouldn't solve much and

decided that if she persisted she could also do Danny's second bit of advice, beat them intelligently, and bring out the ipecac. It didn't take many words on

Andy's part to get the bullies complete attention and give the younger kid, Andy thought his name was Mark and who had to be at least a year younger than

her own brother Sean a chance to disappear. This in turn only got her slammed face first into the lockers for her trouble. The palm of her hand was in pain, and

although she didn't look down, she was for sure it was bleeding due to the fact she felt skin trapped into the handle of the locker and then ripped out, after

she found herself getting slammed into the locker a second time. By now she was seeing stars and forgot all about the pain in her hand since her head was

now pounding. She was silently hoping that someone would hurry up and break up the fight, knowing that if she sustained one more slam to the locker, she

wasn't going to be held responsible for the other girl's injuries. The third and final slam came, only this time Andy was anticipating it and counteracted with a

twist of her own arm to grab ahold of the bullies and reek a little revenge. She had just managed to slam her against the lockers a couple of times when a

teacher walked out and broke it up. Andy was quick to hide her hand in her pocket in order to hide the blood in order to avoid an unwanted trip to the nurse's

office, and instead just get the trip to the principal's office over with. By now the crowd of witnesses was thinning and most of them found themselves running

away, not wanting be called in as an innocent bystander. Sitting again in front of Mrs. Couric's desk, neither Andy nor the bully in which Andy learned her name

was Tracie Sanders spoke regarding how the fight started. With both of them refusing to talk, and instead spent their time glaring at one another, both of them

just waiting for the opportunity to finish the fight, Mrs. Couric had no other alternative but to call their parents, considering the school already had a no fight

policy. Considering she couldn't stare at her hands due to the bleeding, she had no other choice but to stare at the floor while she waited for Danny.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Mrs. Couric tends to believe that you started it," Danny started to explain later that afternoon, after he took a seat in Andy's desk chair to talk things through.

"But you know what I think," Danny said gently before Andy had a chance to say anything, "I don't believe it was an intentional fight." Andy started to answer

but Danny interrupted her. "Perhaps the wrong place at the wrong time." "Dang it," Andy muttered. This would be a lot easier if he would just believe the

principal and punish her, so she could just get it over with. Unfortunately for her, he had to investigate everything. "Listen Andy, the only thing I expect from my

kids is to tell me the truth." "There isn't much I can say Dad," Andy was frustrated. She wanted to tell him the truth, yet she wasn't sure, she didn't think he

would be mad, maybe just disappointed and in some ways him being mad and just punishing her would be much easier on her than disappointing him. "You

know what I think," Danny started again. Andy shook her head. "I think you were in a fight, but you didn't start out to be." He was getting close, Andy's mind

was flipping. _Dang he must be good at his job,_ she figured. "You know how I can tell," he continued. Andy remained silent and instead shook her head. "Look at

your hands," Danny ran two fingers across her knuckles. "Nowhere on the top of your hands is there a mark, yet you have a gash on one of your palms, that

comes from what I expect was from being shoved up against a locker, and that is how you got the bruise that is beginning to form on your head." Andy hung

her head, "case closed," she mumbled. "Are you mad," Andy asked? "No," Danny replied. "I didn't think you would be," Andy replied. "Then why didn't you want

to tell me," he asked? "I was afraid you were going to be disappointed in me." "Awe Andy," Danny leaned back, "I'm not disappointed, I'm more proud of you

than anything." "Are you really," Andy's face appeared as if she was begging for the truth. "Yes," Danny said gently. "You see you did what you thought was

right, despite the fact you knew it would get you into trouble," Danny was talking about the weeks detention she received. "Not to mention you took a lot

before you fought back, which is another thing I'm proud of." Andy looked at him confused, "you mean you are actually proud of me for fighting?" "I'm not glad

that you got hurt or anything, but I am glad that you showed restraint at the beginning," Danny started, "I want my children to stand up for themselves," he

explained, "that doesn't mean to say that I think you should fight everyone anytime you disagree over something, but protecting another student is different.

Protecting people is what this family does for a living," Danny added smiling, "and I guess that just goes to show how much of a Reagan you really are."

**XXXXXXXX**

Hearing that he was proud of her, was the best thing she thought she had ever heard in her life, other than the time they told her they were going to adopt

her, and the day they told her she could move in. No one had ever told her that they were proud of her, but she figured that was what you got when you spent

the beginning of your life with people who could care less about you, or any trouble you got yourself into. But this family, this family was different. All this family

did was care and never stopped, regardless of the trouble she seemed to find on a regular basis. That night, despite the fact her head was a little bruised, and

Linda had a bandage wrapped around her hand, she couldn't help but think of how lucky she was and how that if she was dreaming, she hoped she never

woke up.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for all the follows and reviews, I love reading them. I am only expecting 2 more chapters in this story, a part 1 and part 2. But I would like to write a series of stories about Andy Reagan and her adventures as she goes through life. Let me know if you think it's a good idea... JusticeStandsTRUE**


	19. Chapter 19

CH. 19: No Choice

School had been going as good as you could expect for Andy considering she hated it and she was sure to let Danny and Linda know anytime she had a

chance, which in turn only got her a very long lecture regarding the opportunities a good education provided.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Hey Andy," Andy was startled by the all too familiar voice. That she would have been all too pleased if she would have never heard it again. It was a voice

from, her past who caused nothing but trouble for her. "Word on the street is that you got adopted and moved up town," the voice made conversation. "What

do you want Brock," Andy wanted to get as far away from him as possible. "Just wanted to check up on you, and make sure you remembered what the boss

said would happen if you told the cops about seeing him kill Tyson." "That was a long time ago Brock and if I didn't tell then, what makes you think I would get

the urge to squeal now," Andy was annoyed. "Just make sure you keep it quiet, or your new family might get hurt," Brock was using a tactic he knew all too

well, yet he had never been able to use it on her before, considering family had always been something she never knew much of until she met the Reagan's.

Pulling her attention away from Brock, was the voice of her younger brother, one of the brothers he threatened, and that made her mad. "Andy," she heard

Sean yell again for her from where he and Jack stood just outside the door of the school where they usually waited for Danny or Linda to pick them up. "I have

to go," she looked over at Brock as she hurried towards her brothers. She could see her mom driving up, and that made her move even faster, hoping that

Linda did not see her talking to Brock and then question her about it. "Hey guys, let's try to hurry to meet mom in the car," Andy said quietly. "Who was that

you were talking to," Jack whispered coming up next to her? "No one," Andy shook her head, not wanting to play the hundred question game. "How was

school," Linda asked after the three piled into the car? Both boys replied, but Andy remained silent. "Andy," Linda asked again? "It was fine," Andy replied

starring out the window her mind drifting back to a time she wished she could forget.

**XXXXXXXX**

Later that afternoon after Linda sent them upstairs to get busy on their homework while she worked on dinner, and Danny was still at work, Jack decided that

now would be the perfect time to question Andy about her encounter with the guy she seemed to be a little warry of and in a hurry to get away from earlier

that afternoon. "Andy," Jack said walking into his sisters room without even bothering to knock. "What do you want Jack," Andy was a little frustrated with both

her homework and the thought of seeing Brock again after so long, then again apparently it was not long enough. "I want to know who that was you were

talking to just outside the school today," Jack asked not even bothering to beat around the bush. "It was no one Jack, so just forget about it," Andy was trying

to get rid of him. "Listen Andy all it takes is a little phone call to a mutual acquaintance of ours who holds a Detective shield, and he will do what he does best

and find the guy, and trust me he will find him, dad always gets his man." By now Andy was beyond frustrated, the last person she wanted to know about

Brock or any of what happened to her was Danny Reagan. "Jack," Andy raised her voice, "I don't want to talk about it, so just leave me alone," Andy shoved

him. "Andy, you have to tell someone," Jack shoved her back, his voice getting higher. "No I don't, so just do me a favor and get out of my room," Andy pushed

his back against the wall. Considering Linda was down stairs there wasn't much of a chance of anyone hearing the commotion or even know what was taking

place between brother and sister, if only Danny had not chosen that very minute to get home from work and walk upstairs and pass his daughter's bedroom to

put his gun and shield in the safe of his bedroom. "Hey what's going on here," Danny asked stepping in? Danny really was never bothered by little

disagreements that his kids had with one another, knowing that brothers and sisters had them regularly, at least he and his siblings did, Danny remembered.

But when they started shoving one another against walls, and there was a chance of something in his house getting broken, Danny couldn't help but step in.

"Nothing," Andy stepped away from Jack. "It didn't sound like nothing," Danny looked from one to the other looking for answers. Neither of the siblings said a

word and instead just glared at one another. "In that case, I am sure you both have homework that you SHOULD be doing," Danny put special emphasis on the

word SHOULD. "Yes," Jack said quietly taking the opportunity to step behind Danny and get out of the room before he started naming consequences for

fighting, in which he had a tendency to do, especially when you fought family. Andy returned to her desk, leaving Danny just standing there. "You okay," he

asked Andy, sensing that something was not right. "Fine," Andy didn't look up, going back to her English homework. "Everything all right at school," Danny was

looking for answers? "Fine," Andy gave the same answer, as she shook her head, this man just did not give up. "Okay," Danny walked out. And just when she

thought she had him completely figured out, he does something unexpected, and just walks out without pushing the matter, Andy thought to herself.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Did you know that Jack and Andy were upstairs fighting?" Danny asked a few minutes later joining Linda in the kitchen. "Jack and Andy," Linda looked at him

questioningly? Knowing that it wasn't very often that Andy and Jack got into an argument, it was usually Andy and Sean, or Jack and Sean. "Yeah I was kind of

surprised myself," Danny replied grabbing a carrot from the salad she was preparing. "What did you do," Linda asked? "Nothing," Danny shook his head, "I get

the feeling there was more to their argument than just a normal disagreement about something trivial." "Really," Linda voice showed immediate concern?

"Neither one of them said anything, but my years on the job and seeing through people who are trying to not be seen through, told me otherwise," Danny

enlightened her. Linda sighed, "What do we do?" "Just play it by ear I guess, this is my first parenting job too," Danny shrugged smiling at her, "demanding

they tell us something will only show that we don't trust them, and they will never learn responsibility, and how to stand on their own two feet that way." "I

hope your right," Linda didn't exactly doubt her husband, but that didn't keep her from worrying about her children.

**XXXXXXXX**

The following week, and Andy managed to have a relatively good week at school, and not having any more encounters with Brock, Andy was able to return to

her daily routine, in her new life that she liked to call, life with the Reagan's. Forgetting about Brock, Andy and Jack were both able to return to their old selves

and managed to continue getting along, at least as much as getting along one could expect between a brother and a sister that were only separated by a year

or so in age. The weekend was upon them, in which aloud later nights for the kids to enjoy watching movies and driving Linda crazy while Danny worked the

night shift. "What do you want to watch," Jack was the first to ask? "I don't know, what do you want to watch," Sean asked as if in sync? Andy sighed and fell

backwards, "now don't start that again," Andy thought of the past hour that they had just wasted by arguing on what to watch. "If you three don't pick

something to watch in five minutes, I'm going to pick something for you," Linda threatened tired of the arguing. "No!" the three yelled simultaneously just

about throwing anyone of the movies they had spread out on the floor at Sean, not wanting to have a repeat of the Sound of Music or something very similar

with little to no violence in it. As if it would help to keep them from wearing the uniform, sometimes they had to remind her that their father, grandfather, and

great-grandfather all wore the uniform, as if it was almost hereditary. After the kids decided on RED, Linda was finally able to get an hour or two of quiet, in

which she chose to spend the time with a glass of wine, a hot bath, and a good book. She had been in the tub for almost an hour and was enjoying every

minute of it, sure she probably shouldn't have left the kids unattended for that long, but there were times in which she needed a break, and now was definitely

one of those times. She knew the kids were old enough to take care of themselves, and she really wasn't concerned about that, what she was concerned

about however, was if two or three of them got into a fight with one another and tried to kill each other, in which she was hoping to avoid. Her cell phone rang,

and Linda reached for it, hoping not to drop it in her tub full of water. "Hello," she said into the receiver after glancing at the ID and noticing that it was indeed

the father of her three terrors. "Hi babe, how are things going?" Danny asked the usual question he asked when away from her and she was left with the kids.

"Oh you know, the usual," Linda replied. "First Andy tried to kill Sean, then Jack tried to kill Sean, and just to try and make me get more gray hair than I already

do, they all tried to kill each other, hoping to alleviate the other two and become an only child." Danny couldn't help but laugh at her last comment, despite the

fact it wasn't the best idea, "I remember trying to do that myself with my siblings, it never worked very well considering dad always tended to be around at

those times." "It isn't funny Danny, they never act like that when you're here with them," Linda had a point. "That's because we have a mutual respect," Danny

explained. "I threaten death or jail, and they become perfectly content with following every exact order I give." "You are so bad," Linda laughed at his

comment.

**XXXXXXXX**

The following week however things tended to change, Danny and Linda were both scheduled to work a hectic schedule, and with having three children to tend

to, also worried about what they were going to do with them after school, when they were scheduled to work turned into another headache. Danny and Linda

did manage to come up with a solution however, despite the fact neither of them really cared for it. The solution involved that the two rotate and keep the kids

with them at work until they got off. It was Thursday afternoon, and this particular day they were scheduled to stay with Linda at the hospital. There was a

park just outside of the hospital, and Linda agreed to let them go out and play as long as they promised not to leave the park, and they looked out for one

another. Like any smart kid, they immediately agreed, just glad to be rid of the strong disinfectant smell, and the constant reminder of being quiet. Andy wasn't

exactly playing, rather she just preferred to be outside, rather than shoved in the nurse's lounge while Linda worked. She and her brothers hated having to

stay at the hospital, never could they leave the lounge, they couldn't touch anything, and they had to be very quiet, as to not disturb someone, Linda always

telling them they needed to be considerate of those that were sick and hurt. Preferring the opportunity to stay with Danny at the precinct, they didn't get to

stay with him very often considering he never knew when he would have to leave to chase after a lead, but when they did get the opportunity, they preferred

it over than the hospital. Danny didn't have as many rules, all he told them was to not get in the way of those who were doing their jobs, simply ending the

conversation with if they got into trouble they were going to find themselves being detained in a holding cell until it was time to go home. The kids took Danny

at his word, and never found trouble enough for Danny to carry out his threat. Andy glanced over at her brothers, and found Jack hanging upside down from

the monkey bars, and Sean trying to see how fast he could spin himself on the merry go round until he threw up. She was just rounding the walking trail that

bordered the park, which allowed parents to relax and take a walk while their children played when she again came face to face with Brock. Andy sighed as a

flash of anger crossed her face, "won't you just leave me alone already?" "That's not going to happen kid, you see I did some digging, and found out that you

are living with a family of cops, and the Reagan family at that, one of the most predominant families in New York when it comes to blue," Brock was speaking

the truth. "So, what's that got to do with me, you, or Trace for that matter?" Andy was hoping to get to the reason he was hassling her sooner than later.

"Trace just wants to make sure that you aren't going to squeal to that new daddy of yours, and tell him that you saw some mean man kill someone." "That was

almost three years ago Brock, hasn't he forgot about that already figuring that if I didn't tell then, why would I suddenly tell now," Andy was annoyed? "You

didn't have a cop as a daddy three years ago," Brock reminded her, "needless to say when Trace starts getting worried, I start getting worried." "If he was

really worried, why didn't he come after me then, as soon as he found out that I saw him," Andy questioned? "You lived on the street, and he figured that

whether or not the street killed you, no one would believe some street kid that had numerous altercations when it came to constantly having to be drug back

to her foster home," Brock started. "He never expected for your knight in shining armor to show up and rescue you from a life such as the rest of us live." "And

just what does Trace plan on doing about it," Andy wanted to know the real reason for the conversation and the part that really affected her? "Well the way

Trace sees it, that if you really care for that new family of yours and you don't want anything to happen to either of them, you will run away and do what you

do best and disappear." "Yeah I think I should tell you that I pulled a disappearing act about a month ago, and it didn't turn out to good, my dad found me in

less than a day." "But this time you will have a good reason to disappear," Brock had a point, "you will be doing it for their protection." Andy sighed, she

wanted to argue with him and say something savvy, but the truth was he gave her an ultimatum, an ultimatum that she couldn't ignore, she just loved her

family too much. "I'll do it," Andy thought about it for a moment. "When," Brock wanted to know. "Tomorrow," Andy answered, knowing that it would be useless

to ask him what he wanted to know for, considering she already knew that he would be watching to make sure she carried it out. "Fair enough," Brock

disappeared seconds after the words left his mouth. Andy found a bench to sit, whereas the park was empty for the most part aside from her and her brothers,

she certainly had her choice of benches. She felt as if she was going to be sick as she thought of what she was going to have to do the following day and she

was in no mood to talk or even deal with her brother and his hundred questions, unfortunately Jack missed that look in her eye. "Hey Andy wasn't that the

same guy from the school," Jack asked? "Jack just do me a favor and don't start that again," Andy was more than serious. "Listen Andy if he's badgering you,

dad can get you a restraining order," Jack enlightened her having done sat through enough Reagan family dinners that he knew the ends and outs of the

benefits of something such as a restraining order. "I'm going to give you some good advice Jack, and I suggest you follow it, just mind your own business and

leave me alone, and whatever you do don't tell Dad," Andy was tired of dealing with his own badgering. "But Andy, talking with that guy is not safe," Jack had a

point. "I wonder if I can get a restraining order from you," Andy shoved passed him trying to walk away. "Andy I'm serious," Jack ran after her and grabbed her

arm. "This is the second time already that he's approached you, now what does he want?" "I said to mind your own business Jack and I'm serious," Andy

glared at him. "Fine," Jack decided to let her be, knowing the longer they argued the worse things would get. "Time to go guys, my shift is over and we need to

get home," Linda called from the entrance of the park interrupting there conversation. "Just keep it quiet little brother alright," Andy said quietly as they

headed for the car. "For now Andy," Jack was showing that he wasn't giving up just yet.

**XXXXXXXX**

Dinner around the table that evening was unusually quiet with Danny's mind on the case he was working, and Linda's mind on a patient. In the meantime,

Sean was thinking about how he was going to tell Danny and Linda about that bad grade he made on his math test, while Jacks mind was on the conversation

he was going to try and have with Andy after dinner, and Andy's mind was on how she was going to leave, and how much she didn't want to.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Andy," Jack said knocking gently on his sister's door. "Come in," Andy said getting the feeling she knew why he was coming in. "Can we talk serious for a

minute, without either one of us getting mad at the other," Jack asked carefully already laying down the terms of their conversation. "We can try," Andy wasn't

sure if it would do any good, considering she knew she couldn't tell him anything. "Listen Andy, I know I shouldn't have pushed you earlier, but I'm just

concerned," Jack said carefully this time trying a different tactic. "I'm sorry too Jack, but I just can't tell you, this guy Brock is no good, and the less you know,

the better off you will be," Andy was trying to protect him. "And I get that, heck I have been around police talk since I was born and I know that there are

some really bad people out there, but you need to be careful." "I know Jack, and I am, but you have to let me handle it in my own way, which is what I am

doing," Andy explained. "Can you tell me how you plan to handle it," Jack figured she wouldn't tell him anything, but it was worth a try. Andy shook her head,

"not this time little brother." Andy called him little brother intentionally already thinking of how much she was going to miss him when she left the next day.

"Okay," Jack stood. "But you know that none of this will end until you and you alone takes the next step and does something about it," Jack said walking out of

the room. Andy fell back on her bed, how could her brother be so smart and so annoying all at the same time, she asked herself?

**XXXXXXXX**

Andy lay in bed an hour or so later, darkness surrounding her, as she was fighting awful hard to keep the tears from falling. This was going to be her last night

as a Reagan, and no matter how short a time it was, and the amount of extensive punishments she found herself getting, she had to admit that she loved her

life and didn't want to leave the people that were responsible. Then again what choice did she have, she had to protect them. Jack lay in bed in his room, the

brief conversation he had with Andy running through his head. He didn't have much, in fact all he had was a first or last name, he wasn't sure, and a slight

description, then again at least it was a start. He knew that if she wasn't going to do something about it, he was going to take matters into his own hands and

do what Andy should have done from the very beginning, and that was tell someone that could do something about it, and that person was their father. But

how would he do that, considering Danny would probably be up and gone long before he had to be up for school, and even if he did manage to catch him,

talking to him alone wouldn't be easy without his mother or brother busting in. He was just about to give up, when one last alternative came into play, he

didn't exactly want to do it, knowing that it would probably get him grounded ten to life but the heck with it, Jack decided to take a step outside of the safety

zone if it would protect his sister, he would go to school in the morning but leave around lunch in order to give him plenty of time to go to the precinct, where

he was hoping to shock Danny enough to believe the story he was going to tell him.

**XXXXXXXX**

The next day, Andy went to school without any fuss which worried Danny and Linda more than anything else they thought they would come up against that

day, then again the day had barely started, and they would soon find out that Andy and Jack both would prove them wrong. The second however that Linda

drove away, Andy cut school completely and hitched a ride back home to change out of her uniform and pack a few things that would help her survive on the

street. She was grateful she had a key to the house and didn't have to break a window as a means of entry as she ran up the stairs and into her room. She

knew what she had to do, there was no question about it, and she knew she had to run away. She didn't want to do it, and everything in her was screaming

for her not to. She felt as if there was a battle going on inside of her, between her heart and her head. Her head was telling her she was going soft, yet her

heart was telling her she finally had something good going and not to screw it up. Her heart was beating a hundred miles an hour as she weighed her options.

Where would she go, and how would she survive on top of hundreds of other questions were spinning in her head. Andy shook it off, she knew what she had

to do, and there was no use in dancing around the subject, she had to run away, and she was going to do just that, she said to herself as she dumped

everything out from her backpack to start the all too familiar task. There was just one problem, her heart wasn't in it. She was just about to run out the door

when she saw it, it was a picture of her with her family that Erin had taken just after she came to live with Danny and Linda. Andy smiled, she had to admit she

loved the picture, Danny and Linda were both sitting on the couch while she, Jack and Sean sitting on the floor in front of them. Grabbing the frame, Andy

shoved it into her backpack before hurrying out the door. She knew her face was appearing as if she was about to cry, as she took one last look at the house.

What was wrong with her she just couldn't figure it out? Was she going soft? When you came from a background such as hers, there was only one rule, be

tough, because only the strong survive, Andy remembered as she ran down the street.

**XXXXXXXX**

Jack was proud of himself, he managed to get away from the school without anyone noticing him, and he was only minutes from the precinct. Sure he would

have to face his mother's wrath for taking off, but he would deal with that later. For now, he had one concern, and that was for his sister. Walking through the

door of his father's precinct, Jack nodded at a few of the officers that were talking just a few feet away from the door. Jack didn't look nervous or afraid like

most kids did when walking into a police precinct, in fact Jack appeared quite the opposite, he had been there countless times with his mother since he was

little, but this time, this time things were different, this time he was alone, and this time he needed help, his father's help. Walking into the main room, where

his father's desk was, Jack wasn't surprised in not seeing his father there, his father was a busy man, who had a very dangerous job, yet a very worthwhile

job in helping people. Taking a seat in his father's desk, Jack didn't say a word to anyone, and instead just looked around the room from time to time while he

got busy on his homework. Ten minutes later Sergeant Gormley walked out of his office, he didn't think Danny was at his desk, or even in the office for that

matter, but seeing a head with the same hair color as Danny's sticking up from behind the desk chair, made him think that he was wrong. "Reagan, where are

we on the McCoy case?" Gormley questioned in his usual boisterous voice. Hearing a loud voice say his last name, startled Jack and Jack instantly turned the

chair around, thinking that he was by no means there to cause trouble for anyone, he just needed to talk to his father about something he was concerned

about. "Jack Reagan, what are you doing here," Gormley looked both shocked and confused to see the son of Danny Reagan sitting there, knowing that the

Reagan kids hardly ever showed up at the precincts, figuring that they got enough talk from the boys in blue at their own homes and around the family's dinner

table? "Sergeant Gormley," Jack stood and shook the man he had known for several years' hand. "I'm not here to cause trouble or anything, I just really need

to talk to my dad about something important," Jack was being as respectful as he could, hoping to get the older man to understand. "Its fine Jack, why don't

you come into my office and we can talk until your father gets back, I'm sure he will be back any minute," Gormley gestured at the door of his office. Jack was

perfectly content with just waiting for his father where he was, but not wanting to sound impertinent, Jack stood and followed Gormley into the other room.

"Now is there anything that I can help you with," Gormley asked taking a seat across from Jack at his own desk? "No Sir," Jack shook his head, "it's about my

sister, and I'm pretty sure dad will want to handle that one." "I'm sure your right," Gormley nodded knowing Danny long enough that he liked to take care of his

own. "You know I could call your dad and let him know you are looking for him," Gormley suggested. "No that's okay," Jack tried not to sound too anxious,

knowing that if Danny was driving and he found out he had skipped school he would probably have a heart attack and wreck the car. "I don't mind waiting, I

know he has cases to solve," Jack finished. "You are right about that," Gormley said quietly. Thirty minutes had passed and Danny was finally walking into the

precinct. He had just glanced into the open door of Gormley's office, and had to take a second look to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "Jack Reagan,"

Danny said trying to remember to keep his voice low rather than yell at him right then and there as he was shocked to find his oldest son in his Sergeants

office, instead of in school. "Dad!" Jack stood up in a hurry nearly knocking everything off Gormley's desk in his haste. "What are you doing here," Danny asked

his hands on his hips? "I think I'll leave you two alone," Gormley said before closing the door behind him deciding that now was a good time to make his rounds

around the precinct to make sure everything was running smoothly. "Well," Danny asked again looking for an answer letting his voice grow a little higher once

they were alone? "Just calm down for a second Dad, you can yell at me in a minute but I'll never be able to get this out, if I think your mad at me." "You bet I'm

mad," Danny interrupted. "I know, but if you just give me a second to explain, I think you will understand," Jack tried again. Danny took a deep breath, "I'm

listening," he managed to say in a much calmer tone of voice. "It's about Andy," Jack started. "I think she is in trouble." "What kind of trouble," Danny turned

immediately concerned? "At least two separate times in the past week, Andy has been approached by some guy, and every time I try asking her about him, she

wouldn't say anything, but I get the impression that she knows him." "And what makes you think he's a criminal," Danny questioned. "She told me he was, not

to mention any time after she would see him, she always became really distant." "I see," Danny ran a hand through his hair. "Can you tell me anything else

about him?" Just as Jack was about to answer, Danny's cell buzzed. "Danny, I just got a call from the school and they said that Andy did not go to any of her

classes, and now Jack is missing. I came home to make sure they weren't here, but they aren't, and the family picture is gone," Linda was terrified. "Jack is with

me," Danny was quick to say hoping that would ease her tension in some way. "And I think I have a lead on Andy, I will be home as soon as I can, just go get

Sean and I will meet you at the house," Danny was trying to get off the phone so he could get more information from Jack. "Alright, now back to my last

question," Danny said after hanging up the phone. "Can you tell me anything else about him?" "His name is Brock, I don't know if it's a first or a last name but

Andy let his name slip the other day." "Can you tell me what he looks like," Danny's thought were running a mile a minute? "I think so," Jack nodded. Jack had

barely finished his sentence, when Danny moved passed him and was yelling for a sketch artist. The second the sketch artist entered the room, Danny was

next to Jack. "Alright son, I need you tell me everything you remember about the guys features, did he have longer hair or shorter hair, dark hair or lighter hair,"

Danny started to explain his question. "I know Dad," Jack waved him off, "I've heard you, Grandpa and Uncle Jamie talk so much about this stuff I memorized

everything I could about him." Danny smiled, "that's what I like to hear, if only all my witnesses were as sure as you." By the time Jack was through, they had a

fairly clear identification, and had his picture dispersed to all the precincts in the area. After covering all his bases Danny and Jack headed for home. "How mad

do you think mom will be at me for cutting class," Jack started to get a little nervous the closer they got to the house? "I'm sure she will forgive you after I tell

her why you did it," Danny reassured him. "Just let me handle it, and everything will be fine." Jack let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, "thanks."

**XXXXXXXX**

Running into the house, Danny wasn't surprised to find Linda in Andy's bedroom. "Don't worry, I'll find her," Danny said from the doorway. "Oh Danny," Linda

didn't even try to hide the tears. Danny hugged her for a moment and then pulled her away, "I'll find her Linda I promise, finding people who don't want to be

found is my job, and from the looks of this room," Danny looked around the room, "she was torn between wanting and not wanting to be found." "How can you

tell," Linda questioned? "Well she didn't take much for one thing, which means she must partially believe that she will be found sooner than later, not to

mention there is a map of New York over here in the corner, which means she was probably trying to figure out where she would go." "Is the map telling you

anything," Linda asked? "Not especially, but if I was her I would go to some place I know," Danny paused. "Like the same place I found her in the beginning,"

Danny was running down the stairs and out the door to the car in a matter of seconds, hoping his hunch was correct.

* * *

Thanks for all the great reviews, follows and favorites, I love getting them... Only one more chapter in this story, but I am hoping to make a series involving Andy... Let me know what you think... JusticeStandsTRUE


	20. Chapter 20

CH. 20 You Always Have a Choice

"Why didn't I just keep walking that night," Andy asked herself aggravated? Aggravated at her recent turn of events and how something so long ago could

change her circumstances now. Then again she figured that Frank Reagan must have been right when he said that any trouble you get into will eventually find

you out, no matter how much you try to hide it. Then again she couldn't help but regret some of the things of her past, and at that particular moment she was

regretting that she would have listened to Jack and just tell Danny what happened, but then again she didn't think she had a choice. If Danny would have

known, she was beyond sure that he would chase after it, and that could just get him hurt, and Andy just couldn't live with herself if something happened to

the man that saved her life, in more ways than one. And again she repeated the phrase to herself, you didn't have a choice.

**XXXXXXXX**

Danny drove around the dark neighborhood he found Andy in that night not so many months ago. In some ways it seemed like it was just yesterday, and in

other ways much longer. After parking the car, Danny approached the same area he was at when he first saw her. Turning around, he saw a small shadow in

the distance in the corner of his eye. The shadow appeared to be the same height as Andy, then again he couldn't be certain due to the darkness in the alley.

There was only one way to find out, but then again he knew that if he startled her too much, she may try running from him, and the last thing he wanted was

to have a repeat from the first time he caught her. Being careful to avoid being seen, Danny dodged around the different corners, until he was almost directly

behind her. "Andy," Danny said placing a hand on her shoulder, being careful to get a grip of her jacket just in case she started to run. "Dad," Andy said turning

around to face him, all though her face appeared as if she was looking in all directions, partially appearing as if she was half considering trying to get away.

"Don't even think about it kid," Danny didn't miss the face expression. "You have to let me go Danny, it's for your own good," Andy tried. "Andy, I know about

Brock," Danny looked at her serious. "Did Jack squeal," Andy wasn't sure if she was mad or glad that Jack told? "Hey, he cut school for you," Danny informed

her. "Hmm, Andy shrugged, maybe he's not so bad to keep around after all." "So do you want to tell me how all this got started," Danny ushered her over to a

nearby park bench, where they could talk? "It's a long story," Andy placed her head in her hands. "We've got all night," Danny looked at his watch, "and it's

just now midnight." "When I was about nine, I was walking in Chinatown." "Whoa, wait a minute," Danny interrupted, "what were you doing in Chinatown late

at night, that wasn't a safe place to be." "Give me a break Dad, it was just one of those times that I ran off from my foster home." Danny didn't look thrilled, but

let it pass so she could get on with the story. "Anyway," Andy started again. "I had just seen a cop that I was trying to avoid so I dodged down an alley when I

saw Trace and Brock beating up a guy Tyson that I knew from my neighborhood. Tyson was apparently trying to skip town in order to get away from them, but

they caught up with him anyways, and when they did, they beat him to death." "And you saw all this," Danny asked clarifying? "Yes," Andy nodded. "And they

saw you," Danny asked another question? "They did, but didn't think it was important, since I was primarily a street kid, and even if I would tell, why would

anyone believe me, considering the cops and I weren't exactly best friends." "Why did they just now get concerned that you would tell someone," Danny

thought it was odd, "considering it happened three years ago?" "They found out that a cop adopted me, and were afraid that I would tell you." "Did they

threaten you," Danny asked his voice showing a hint of anger, thinking about somebody hurting his daughter? "They said they would go after Jack and Sean, if

I didn't leave," Andy felt as if a weight was lifted off of her as she finished the story. "And so that's why you ran away," Danny clarified? "I didn't think I had a

choice," Andy said honestly. "Awe Andy," Danny shook his head. "You always have a choice. You could have come to me at any time, you know that right,"

Danny questioned? "Listen Andy, you have to learn to trust me okay," Danny said gently, "that's what families do." "I know, but I was worried about you, mom,

and the boys," Andy tried to pick up for herself. "I could have protected us Andy, you understand that right, it's my job to protect people, and that includes

those that are most precious to me, such as my family." "Yeah but Trace is," Andy started. "Just another criminal like the hundreds of others I've put behind

bars." Andy looked down and shivered. "Are you cold," Danny asked? "A little," Andy sounded tired. Pulling off his jacket, Danny placed it around her shoulders.

"What about you," Andy looked up at him. "Don't worry about me, that's not your job. But it's my job to worry about you," Danny said seriously. A tear slid

down Andy's cheek, her heart heavy, the past recent events just getting too much for her, "I'm sorry I got you into all this trouble." "Come here," Danny pulled

her closer to him wrapping his arms around her, "don't worry about me, none of this was your fault." "So you are not mad at me," Andy asked carefully? "No,"

Danny shook his head. "I'm just glad to have you back with me."

**XXXXXXXX**

It was almost 2:00 am by the time Danny brought Andy home and they had her and the boys in bed. Both Jack and Sean too worried about Andy to sleep

before they saw her walk through the door with their father. "What are you going to do," Linda asked later that night after the kids were all in bed? "I'm going

to find them and bring them to justice," Danny was serious. "Nobody messes with my children and gets away with it," a flash of anger crossed Danny's face as

he said the words. "And what are you going to do after you find them," Linda asked? "Arrest them, and then there will be a trial." "And are you so sure they

will get convicted?" "Positive," Danny replied, "I have a witness." "Would you really put our daughter through that, having to testify right there in court, in front

of those that tried to take her away from us." "I wouldn't make her," Danny clarified, "but if she wanted to, I wouldn't mind." "I don't mind testifying, in fact I

want to do it," Andy said walking in on her parent's conversation. "I don't know Andy, I'm not sure if I want you to have to go through that," Linda was

concerned. "But I have to testify, otherwise the case will fall through right," she looked over at her dad. "We can find another way," Danny didn't want to put

her through something she wasn't ready for, despite the fact there was a slim chance the case would fall right through without her testimony. "I want to do it,"

Andy said again after thinking about it for a few minutes. "That's admirable Andy," Linda started, "but seeing that you are still a minor, you have to have your

parent's consent," she explained. "Dad," Andy looked at Danny seriously. "Will you allow it?" "Honestly I think we should let you decide," Danny looked at Andy

remembering what he told Linda just a week ago, about them not learning to be independent if they didn't trust them. "In that case, I want to do it." "Are you

sure," Linda asked? "Mom, Trask got away with you it in the beginning because I was too scared to come forward, but I'm not afraid anymore, I'm putting my

trust in Dad," Andy for one of the first times in her life was learning to depend on someone else rather than herself.

**XXXXXXXX**

Several days passed, neither of the Reagan's letting Andy out of their sight, each of them taking shifts while Linda worked at the hospital and Danny worked

the one case that was on his mind, and that was to take Brock and Trace down. Andy certainly didn't mind being taken out of school for a series of days, but

she thought it got to be a little monotonous after they wouldn't let her go outside alone. She was spending the day with Jamie at his apartment on his day off,

and Andy was certain they had already played at least a hundred hands of poker. "By know you owe me at least $80,000 dollars," Andy said checking the

notepad. "Hmm," Jamie smirked, "put it on my tab." "So will I get the money, in time for me to buy a car after I get my driver's license," Andy asked joking? "No,

but you might get it in enough time to help pay for college," Jamie went along with it. Andy moaned, "I'm not going to college." "Why not," Jamie looked at her,

"you could be second generation to go to Harvard after me." "Because I don't like school to begin with," Andy was speaking the flat out truth. "Then what are

you thinking about doing for a career," Jamie asked wondering about her plans. "Oh I don't know, I've kind of thought about being a cop." "Really," this time it

was Jamie's turn to sound surprised. "Why not, they do some pretty cool things, and it pays better than being a criminal." "Now that," Jamie pointed at her, "is

correct." "I'm back," Danny announced walking through the front door of his brother's apartment. "Hey big brother," Jamie replied. "Your kid is getting really

good at this poker thing." "Taking after her old man," Danny high fived her. The three talked for a few more minutes, before Danny glanced at his watch and

noticed that they were going to be needing to get home. "Andy," Danny looked at her, "go pack your stuff up while I talk to your uncle."

"Hey if you wanted to get rid of me, all you had to do is say so," Andy could tell what Danny wanted. "Just go," Danny pointed to the other room. "Fine," Andy

held up her hands in surrender, "you win." As soon as Andy went into the other room and closed the door, Danny looked at this brother. "Would you be willing

to go out on a limb with me when I get a lead on the case?" "Of course," Jamie was more than willing to go after the people that threatened his niece. "But I

want to do this on our own, without a bunch of backup, I want to keep it in the family," Danny explained before he got Jamie into trouble. "I understand," Jamie

nodded. "You understand that Dad probably won't be happy with either one of us for doing this right," Danny wanted to make sure that Jamie understood, that

there was a good chance they would get jammed up over it. "I get it Danny, I want these guys as bad as you do for worrying her like they did, regardless of

what Dad will do to us." "Great," Danny stood, "I was hoping you would feel that way." "But what are we going to do for a warrant," Jamie stopped him. Danny

smiled, "I was kind of hoping Erin would feel the same way as we do and help us out." This time it was Jamie's turn to smile, "her only niece, yeah she will

help," Jamie said seeing the future.

**XXXXXXXX**

Several days later, when Andy thought she was just about to go insane due to all the rules imposed on her for her protection, Danny was finally able to get a

lead on the case. "Erin," Danny said rushing into his sisters office without even bothering to knock. "Knock much older brother," Erin was just putting a file

away? "Erin I need you to get me a warrant, its important." "Danny, I just can't stop and get you a warrant anytime you need one," Erin ignored him. "Erin it's

for the guys that threatened Andy," Danny turned serious. Erin stopped and looked at him, "I'll see what I can do," she said picking up her phone. Hanging up

the phone, Erin sighed, "I got you a warrant." "That's great," Danny was just about ready to run out of the office. "Danny wait," Erin stopped him. "What do

you plan on doing, when you catch him," Erin was concerned, knowing her brother had a tendency to step over the line when it came to his family. "I was kind

of hoping he would run and I would get to shoot him," Danny admitted playfully. "I didn't hear that Detective," Erin shook her head. "I'll be fine Erin, besides I'll

have Jamie with me." "That's still doesn't make me feel better, especially with the two of you together, and when you both feel so strong about the cause."

"Erin, trust me, I will be fine," Danny tried again. "Danny, you know everything will have to be by the book, if you don't want him to walk on a mere technicality,

not to mention, you cross the line with police brutality and you know the judge will throw that type of case out in a second." "Erin, I know," Danny was serious,

"and I'm not going to let that happen." "Oh and Erin, do me a favor and don't tell dad Jamie and I are doing this one alone." "Danny, you know he isn't going to

be happy, about this," Erin tried. "Tell me something I don't know Erin," Danny said, "but I will deal with Dad later, after I have this murderer behind bars." "I

understand Danny, just promise me that you will be careful, Dad couldn't handle loosing anymore children," Erin placed a hand on his shoulder. "I will Erin, I

wouldn't want to put Dad through something like that again," Danny hugged her before hurrying out of the office and into the car to pick up his brother.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Jamie, I've got an address, and I've got a warrant," Danny said driving with his lights on. "Great, I'll be ready when you get here," Jamie said grabbing his

badge and securing his gun to his side. "So where is this address at," Jamie asked a few minutes later while Danny drove to their location? "Wrong side of

town that's for sure, so watch your back when we get there," Danny said pulling up to an old rundown set of apartment buildings. "Always," Jamie said looking

around, half of him wishing they would have brought back up, after he got a glimpse of the neighborhood and apartment. "So how do you want to do this,"

Jamie asked before stepping out of the car? "I don't guess surrounding them will work," Danny said half teasing. "I doubt it," Jamie agreed. "In that case if

there are only the two of them around, I'll get one and you get the other," Danny replied. "And what if there are more," Jamie stated the obvious problem. "We

will face that problem when we get to it," Danny said pulling his gun out. "Good plan," Jamie shook his head thinking the exact opposite. "You got any better

ideas," Danny knew what he was thinking. "Well not at the moment, other than be prepared for anything," Jamie mentioned. "Actually I have a better idea,"

Danny said looking up. "From the intel that I got, his room number is supposed to have a fire escape right outside of it, one of us can take the fire escape, and

the other can use the door, and sort of surround them." Jamie shrugged, "you know that just might work," he said before climbing up the fire escape. "Give me

a few minutes to get up the stairs, before you charge in," Danny reminded him. "I wasn't born yesterday big brother, I know that much," Jamie kept climbing.

Minutes later, and Danny was at the front door of the apartment, after knocking on the door, a man Danny recognized as Brock from Jack's description opened

the door. "I have a warrant for the arrest of Brock Ketcham and Trace Johnson for the murder of one Tyson Gordon," Danny announced. Brock didn't say

anything, rather he tried slamming the door on Danny as he and another man, Danny figured to be Trace run for the fire escape, just as Jamie surprised hem by

diving through the open door, being careful to knock one of them down in the process. Getting the cuffs on the two offenders was easy enough, but what

neither Danny nor Jamie expected was to be met at the front door of the building with the rest of their gang members. Danny and Jamie exchanged worrisome

glances, as the right words to say, ran through Danny's head. "Since neither of you have done anything wrong yet, I do not have the grounds to arrest any of

you. So if you all just back away, and do the right thing, in going about your business, we can forget about this little non-cooperation with the NYPD." The rest

of the members looked around at one another, almost appearing as if they were considering their options. Neither of the members said anything, and much to

both Danny and Jamie's surprise they backed away, and Danny was able to drop them off at the precinct without much trouble. "We literally dodged a bullet on

that one," Jamie sighed looking over at his brother later that afternoon. "You're telling me," Danny said shaking his head, "but I am beginning to understand

why no one has ever wanted to get involved with Trace." "Do you think Dad is going to be mad at us, when he finds out?" "There is not a doubt in my mind,"

Danny didn't know what else to say other than, "you better bring some earplugs, because by the time he is through yelling at us, neither one of us is going to

be able to hear very well."

**XXXXXXXX**

Two days later, and Danny had Andy at the precinct, for Erin to prepare her for the court hearing. "But how can you be certain Miss Reagan, the murder was

three years ago, and just as you said, it was dark, and how can you be sure that the accused was the killer, Erin was pretending to be opposing counsel. "I

wasn't standing very far away," Andy shook her head. "And why didn't you come forward sooner," Erin pushed on with the next question? "Alright Counselor, I

think she's got it," Danny didn't like the way his sister was going after his daughter. "Danny, this is exactly what opposing counsel is going to do," Erin replied.

"I'm just trying to prepare her." "Would you two please stop talking like I'm not even here," Andy didn't seem bothered by the line of questioning. "Don't

interrupt adults when they are talking," Danny corrected. "I thought this was about me," Andy looked confused. "It is, but your father and I are in the middle of

a disagreement." "In that case I think I will call Grandpa and tell him you two are too busy fighting, and ask him to come pick me up, because we are not

making any head way this way." Erin and Danny stopped fighting and just looked at her shocked, "you know she would make a great lawyer," Erin replied.

"Absolutely not," Andy replied, "I would never be able to survive sitting in an office all day." I don't stay in an office all day, I'm here right now, aren't I?" "Yeah,"

Andy agreed. "But I have been talking to Uncle Jamie, and he never has to sit in an office," Andy had a point. "No, but he has to sit in a car most of the day,"

Erin replied. "At least he gets to drive fast," Andy shrugged. "Danny don't you have something to say, while your daughter is picking her career choice," Erin

looked over at her brother who had yet to say something in the passed several minutes. "Not especially," Danny shook his head. "She can do anything she

wants, as long as it isn't a criminal or a firefighter."

**XXXXXXXX**

The Reagan's were just sitting down to family dinner, Danny and Jamie saying very few words and instead just exchanged glances, knowing that it was just a

matter of time before they found themselves closed up in their fathers study where they would probably get yelled at for an hour or so straight. "So how did

the arrest go," Erin asked already knowing the details of the arrest, just content in making her brothers more uncomfortable than they already were? If looks

could kill, Erin would have been dead, due to the looks she was receiving from Danny and Jamie, then again if looks could kill, Danny and Jamie would have

been dead a long time ago, because of the way Franks gaze settled on both boys. "What are you guys talking about," Andy asked looking confused? "Eat your

dinner Andy," Linda was quick to correct her daughter. "But Dad said," Andy obviously missed Linda's few words of wisdom. "Andrea, listen to your mother,"

Danny raised his voice. Andy fell silent and returned back to her plate, there was no mistaking Danny's warning. "How come when we get into trouble,

everyone at the table can discuss it, but when one of you gets into trouble, that conversation topic is immediately off limits," Nicki asked looking at her Uncle

Danny? "Eat your dinner Nicki," Danny found himself saying the same phrase his wife did just moments ago.

**XXXXXXXX**

"I only have one question for you," Frank said looking at Danny later that afternoon while he, Danny and Jamie took a few minutes in the study of Frank's

home. Danny had a feeling he already knew what that question was, but figured now was not the time to come up with a smart remark. "Yes Sir," Danny stood

straighter just waiting for his father to lose his temper at him and his brother. "Why would you place yourself into a position such as you did and not take

back-up," Frank was just waiting to hear the explanation? "Well Dad," Danny scratched his head, "I did have back-up, I had Jamie." "I understand that Son, but

you have been on the job long enough to know that gangs have loyalty to one another, and that you and your brother both could have gotten yourselves

killed," Frank wasn't exactly mad at him, but he wasn't amused either. "I just wanted to keep it in the family since Andy was involved, and you of all people

know how important it is to protect family. Now if you want to yell at me as my boss go ahead, but please not as my father, surely in that manner you can

understand, why I did what I did," Danny turned away leaning one arm against the mantle of the fireplace. The room fell silent for several minutes and Jamie

finally spoke up knowing that Danny was feeling pretty bad. "Dad, wouldn't have done the same thing have you have been in our shoes?" Frank sighed, "Yes

Jamie, I would have." Frank wanted to continue by saying that's beside the point, but one look towards Danny's direction, despite the fact he couldn't see his

face, knew that now was more of a time to be understanding rather than critical. "Danny," Frank said gently. Danny didn't exactly want to turn away from the

fireplace, not in the mood to make conversation at that very moment, but ever since he was a little boy, he was raised to give his father the proper respect he

deserved. "Yes Sir," Danny turned back to face him. "I understand why you did what you did, I was just concerned about your safety. Your children need their

father, and I still need my son," Frank's voice showed a concern that Danny only recollected hearing one other time in his life, and that was when Danny's

brother Joe passed away. "I'm sorry Dad," Danny found himself apologizing, never was it his idea to worry his father. "Me too son, I'm sorry I lost my temper,"

Frank was serious. "No Dad, you had the right to be upset." "That may be true, but I may have went about it the wrong way, sure my main concern was your

safety, but I know your main concern was Andy, and I'm proud of you for it." "Thanks Dad," Danny couldn't help but show a slight smile. "And you," Frank

glanced over at his youngest son, who had been relatively quiet for the past several minutes. "I'm proud of you for backing your brother up and putting your

family first," Frank never had to really come right out and tell his family he was proud of them, he figured they already knew it, yet there were times, such as

the past few minutes that he found it necessary. "I appreciate that Dad," Jamie grinned, "wish you could have been out there with us, you should have seen

Danny talking his way out of trouble with those gang members, it was epic." "Wish I could have been there," Frank wasn't joking, he would have loved to be

out on the job with his boys to see them in action. "To tell you the truth I was just concentrating on keeping my voice from shaking, so they wouldn't see how

really scared I was," Danny admitted. "Wait, wait, wait, say that again," Jamie had a menacing tone of voice, "you were scared, I didn't think you were scared

of anything." Danny didn't say anything at first, and instead just looked at his brother with wide eyes, "all within reason little brother, all within reason.

Although I have to admit we worked pretty well together," Danny admitted. "You know we were," Jamie agreed, "kind of like the dynamic duo." Danny and

Frank chuckled, "I wouldn't go that far."

**XXXXXXXX**

The three walked out of the study laughing, which neither of the adults expected, considering they went in solemn faced just an hour ago. "Where are my

grandchildren," Frank asked looking around the room, when he noticed how quiet it was? "I think they are playing pool in the basement," Linda replied. "Hmm,

perhaps I go down and teach them the Reagan specialty," Frank said heading for the basement door. "Oh man Danny, I don't know about you, but I was

having flashbacks in there," Jamie pointed to the study door. "Flashback from when I was a kid and was about to get my butt busted." Danny chuckled, "I was

fine, I hardly ever got into trouble," he grinned. "Okay, now I have to interrupt," Erin spoke up. "You got into more trouble than me, Joe and Jamie put

together." "No I didn't," Danny argued, "that was you." "No it wasn't," the three started to argue until Erin looked over at her grandfather. "What do you think

Gramp's, care to weigh in?" "I don't believe so, I didn't live with you, so you would have to ask your father that one. But I tend to believe that you all got into

your own share of trouble." The three siblings didn't have much to say after that, knowing that it was true. "Danny," Linda nudged him some time later. "We are

going to have to get going, you have to have Andy in court early tomorrow morning." "I know," Danny replied looking over at his brother. "Are you going to be

able to make it to court just in case something happens?" "Wouldn't miss it," Jamie nodded. "I'm going to be there as well," Frank interrupted joining the

adults. "Dad, do you really think that's a good idea, I mean wont it show that you have a special interest in the case," Danny questioned? "I do have a special

interest in the case, my granddaughter is involved, and nothing is more important than family remember," Frank smiled.

**XXXXXXXX**

The day of the court hearing came and went, and with both Brock and Trace sentenced to prison, Andy was finally able to adjust to a life of not having to worry

about someone coming after her or regret hanging over her head. This type of lifestyle brought about a much happier Andy, although it didn't do much to keep

her from getting into trouble, Andy always vowing to keep Danny and Linda on their toes, actually telling Danny that her doing that to him, will actually benefit

him in the long run especially when he was out on the job, telling him that in this case he will always be aware of his surroundings. Danny wasn't sure if he

believed all that, but one thing was for sure he vowed to always remain thankful for that fateful day he chased after her down the street. Andy lay in bed that

night as she remembered the last couple of months and how much her life had changed for the good, as she too remembered the day she met the man that

would become her father and the family that vowed to always love her no matter what, and for the first time, Andy fell asleep carefree and happy.

* * *

Well its been almost a year since I posted the first chapter, and I Can't believe I just posted the last. It has been fun, and I owe it all to my fans. I have absolutely loved writing this story and receiving all the follows and reviews. I plan on writing a series with Andy entitled "Life with the Reagan's" and will try to keep the series name in the story description. Again thanks again... JusticeStandsTRUE


	21. Chapter 21

I have been receiving a great deal of follows for this story, so I thought I would let everyone know, that this story is already completed. If you want more, as an author, I certainly hope you do. I have more stories with the same characters. I am actually hoping to write a series.

Story 1 is this one.

Story 2 is called Never A Dull Moment, and this story is also completed.

Story 3 is called Another Day In The Life, and is still in progress.


End file.
